


The Day of Reckoning

by An_avid_reader



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dominant Nero, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, N/C not between Nero and Dante, Nero/Dante - Freeform, Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 69,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_avid_reader/pseuds/An_avid_reader
Summary: The Day of Reckoning: The time when one is called to account for one’s actions, to pay one’s debts, or to fulfill one’s promises or obligations.Nero arrives at DMC just in time to accompany Dante and Trish on a routine demon slaying mission. It ends up being far from routine.





	1. Part One

The Day of Reckoning

 

The Day of Reckoning: The time when one is called to account for one’s actions,

to pay one’s debts, or to fulfill one’s promises or obligations.

 

**_Part One:_ **

She was gentle when she reached out to take his hand. He could hardly look into her eyes. He didn’t deserve her kindness. 

She released an exasperated sigh.

“Nero, please listen to me. I’m not angry with you.” She stated, curling her fingers around his. She noted the slumped shoulders when she walked into the little cottage they had been cohabitating in for the past two years. His eyes had seemed preoccupied lately, as if he was envisioning a distant reality, separate from her and the bond of friendship they shared. And this was becoming ever clearer. It was friendship that they held, not passion. She had known it herself for a long time. It was Nero who hadn’t accepted it.

He had tried. Really he had. Romantic gestures, although awkward and few, had been the lifeblood of their relationship. She found herself latching on from gesture to gesture, waiting to see if something more would develop.

Eventually, she had welcomed him into her body. He was tender and sweet. Every touch was soft, thoughtful and so careful. He demonstrated an amazing amount of restraint and she loved him all the more for it.

But it wasn’t what she needed.

She had the impression, in those moments that he really let himself feel, that he was still holding back. She felt sometimes he was looking right through her.

He had tried so hard to forge a connection, to bond with her on a molecular level as his demon blood demanded. But the mating mark never scarred. It always faded.

It broke her heart to watch the devastation in his eyes. He thought he was failing her. That he wasn’t human nor demon enough. She was forced to watch him retreat further into himself, guilt ridden and ashamed.

She let it go for a few months until she couldn’t stand his misery. The man she met on her way through the market may have influenced her decision as well. She felt a bit of guilt of her own for that, but quickly dismissed it.

“Nero…” She said, gently. “This isn’t working. It is nothing you did. It is the fault of neither of us.” He flinched when she ran her other hand through his hair, trying to comfort.

“You must see it. We just…aren’t compatible. We tried. But, you are so afraid of hurting me that I don’t think your non-human half will allow you to form a bond. I’m not what you need.”

“Kyrie! That’s not true!” Nero was quick to protest, eyes wide and desperate.

She shushed him with fingers lain gently over his mouth. “It is true, Nero. And, to be frank, you aren’t what I need either.”

He stared at her, uncomprehendingly.

She sent him a playful smile, still gentle but firm in her position. “You will always be family to me. That will never change. But, as lovers, we just aren’t matched. I’m not a fragile little teacup, you know.”  

Nero dropped his eyes from hers. “I-I know that, it’s just…”

“You’re afraid of your strength. Your demon half.” Kyrie nodded in understanding. “I realize that Nero, but…suppressing that part of you is dangerous.”

“I would never hurt you!” He replied, urgently. He reflexively curled a little tighter over his right hand and arm, pulling it tighter against his body. His claw tipped fingers dissolved into a thick red armor-like shell that crawled up to his elbow. He _hated_ it. The constant presence of his demon arm was a reminder that he wasn’t human, not by any stretch, even without the hyper healing ability he also possessed. The pulsing blue glow that emitted from it at random intervals just sealed its ghastly form. It made Nero sick. If it would have changed anything, he would have gladly severed the limb with his own blade. “You have to believe that I would _never_ -”

“Nero! Nero…of course I do.” Kyrie reassured. “That’s not what I mean. You might hurt _yourself_.”

He deflated some and averted his eyes. 

Kyrie sighed, in frustration now. “Nero…”

He interrupted her by clearing his throat. “When do you want me to go?”

She slowly sat back, releasing his hand. “It’s no rush, Nero. You’re like my brother. You can stay as long as you like, you know that.”

Nero nodded distractedly. “I know but…I think I should go. I think…it would be best.”

Kyrie pursed her lips but silenced what she wanted to say. She didn’t think he was really listening at this point anyway.

“Okay, Nero. Let me fix you something to take with you before you go.”

She got up from the couch where they were perched and delicately pushed open the door to the kitchen. Then she stopped as a thought occurred to her. Before her head disappeared around the corner, she sent Nero a secret smile. “Be sure to tell Dante I said “hi” when you see him, would you?”

Nero’s head snapped up and he sputtered, his face flushing a deep red. “I’m not going to see that asshole! I don’t want to be within two countries of him!” He cried.

“If you say so…” Kyrie giggled behind her hand and let the door swing shut.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Nero wasn’t going to see Dante. He was not.

He told himself this, firmly, as he revved the motorcycle to full speed. Although, seeing Trish again would be nice. She acted as something of a mother figure to him. He blushed at little at the thought of the last conversation they had.

She had given him some pointers on demon mating rituals and the process of forming a permanent bond. He had asked her about it, not having any idea himself beyond the basics. Granted, he was so embarrassed by her frank wording that he tuned her out half-way through the explanation.

Dante had walked in partway through her explanation and nearly pissed himself laughing at the look on Nero’s face.

Nero had thrown the nearest heavy object at Dante’s head in retaliation.

His attraction to Dante was distracting, especially when handling missions with the colorful older man. He had only gone on a few, but he had made quite an ass of himself. More than once, he had been caught staring. To his utter humiliation.

He had admitted his little crush on Dante to Kyrie early on in their relationship. One day, after returning from a mission with the older hunter, he was in a huff. She pried the problem out of him in that quiet way she had. She wasn’t exactly surprised. She told him, with a very amused glint in her eye, that Nero wasn’t very discreet about it.

Nero proceeded to pout for at least three days, following that discussion.

Despite his attraction, Nero never actually considered leaving Kyrie. He loved her. She was his saving grace. She saw worth in him when all others in Fortuna would have discarded him like trash. She gave him purpose, happiness. Neither of which he ever thought he would have.

And yet, there was still an empty hollowness in his gut. It was present all the time and even her warmth couldn’t chase it away. It saddened him. He felt as if he failed some test and that maybe he just didn’t have it in him to love as she loved. Nothing in him was pure.

He blamed the demon blood polluting his veins. He quickly took to suppressing his powers, his devil arm quiet and unlit even on hunts. He refused to loosen the reins on his powers even a little for fear he would get too used to using them. He had hoped that if he achieved complete suppression, his heart would stop feeling so desolate.

It was too late, now.

He understood. Kyrie just couldn’t wait any longer.

It was a bitter pill to swallow.

He told himself he would accept it. He told himself this the entire way to Dante’s shop.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

_Three Days Later:_

Thick leather boots scuffed across the sidewalk as a cloaked figure turned the corner sharply, stopping short in front of a dingy looking building. Its crumbling red bricks blended into the scruffy neighborhood. The buildings on either side of it were dark and unoccupied but for the faint scratching of rodents.

Full lips curved into a rueful smirk as he cast his senses out. Of course, Dante would gravitate to the most unappealing, inhospitable sector of the city. His eyes roved over the dingy sign hanging rather haphazardly from its rusted poles. Devil May Cry.

What a ridiculous name. Had Sparda been a more uncouth demon, he would have rolled his eyes.

"Ah Dante..." He eyed the crumbling building critically.

"You were never one for pretentious or ostentatious tastes, but this is rather appalling. Tasteless even. Fully matured and you have not changed a whit."

Icy blue eyes gleamed with amusement. The hint of a preternatural glow in his eyes that reflected under the weak glare of the street-lamps would have likely frightened any humans had they caught a glimpse.

"Hm, I do wonder how you'll react when you see me. It's been a rather long time."

Sparda released a small puff of air, reveling in the relative silence.

"Unfortunately, my son, it is too soon for me to reveal myself.”

He tilted his head back, listening intently to the quiet sounds coming from the sleepy city. The darkened streets were empty as most were huddled in the relative safety of their homes. Most were unaware of the dark veins of power coursing through the ground under their feet.

Blissfully unaware.

In Sparta’s most sentimental moments, he wished he could provide that kind of bliss for his youngest childe. Dante had always been disturbingly empathetic, even for a part-human. He cried on a near constant basis over the simplest things. This sensitivity caused him no little amount of trouble. Nature had been cruel to Dante.

Arguably, Sparda himself had been even more so. He left his most vulnerable son to fend for himself in a very unforgiving world. It made guilt curl in his gut.

After some time, he turned softened eyes to the window set high on the second story. The window to where Dante slept. "My childe…" He whispered gravely. "Please…” He paused. “Try not to hate me too much when my plan comes to fruition. I will rectify my abandonment of you, by giving you a gift. I can only hope it will sate the longing in your heart."

He did carry a sense of regret. When Dante discovered that he intentionally left him behind, it would score him deeply.

Despite this, Sparda could not bring himself to regret choosing to save his eldest son.

Dante would understand with time. He was sure of it. Slight crunching of gravel underfoot broke him out of his reverie.

"Father."

He cast his eyes over to his eldest, noting the strong line of his shoulders. The younger demon carried himself with a quiet pride. Sparda could sense the strength in his core.

He smiled.

"Vergil. I see you followed me when I explicitly forbade you to do so.”

Vergil hummed and looked up to the same window where Sparta had been staring. “I…wanted to see him.” He admitted, honestly. “To judge if the rumors were true.”

Sparda sighed and turned to go, his dark royal overcoat flaring as the wind caught it. “You will see for yourself soon enough. Come along, now. We have things to prepare.”

Vergil glanced upward one more time. Sparda could sense his hesitation.

“Dante is whole and healthy in body. Do not worry. Your brother is strong. He will recover.” He said, reassuringly. “Have faith.”

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

The morning Nero arrived at _Devil May Cry_ , the sky was bright and cheery. Nero wished he could feel the same. After countless hours of driving, maneuvering around various idiots in different half-awake slumps, he was beyond ready to crash. He pulled up to the curb and levered himself off of the motorcycle with a tired groan.

“Home sweet home. Still looks like shit.” He complained to himself grumpily as he ascended the stairs. Pushing the doors open with a grunt, he was surprised to find that the foyer was open and airy. The floors were swept and the room was suspiciously devoid of pizza boxes. It was suspiciously devoid of Dante too. 

He smirked to himself. Trish must have gone after Dante with the broom again until he cleaned up after himself. He was probably taking refuge in his room, then.

Nero found that the foyer and open office would almost be pleasant, but for Dante’s decorating tastes.

Various types of demon heads, in varying stages of decay, were pinned to the walls surrounding Dante’s desk. Black streaks of blood had congealed on the walls beneath them, forming gory trails that seeped into the wallpaper.

Nero made a disgusted face as he set he set his bag down in one of the corners. He was thankful for the spell that kept the smell of decaying flesh from permeating the room.

“Trish?” He called.

A blond head poked around the corner to the kitchen. “Oh, Nero! You should have said you were coming. Your timing couldn’t be better.” She smiled innocently, a devilish gleam in her pretty eyes.

She was a beautiful woman, Nero thought. Long blond hair past her waistline, a perfect hourglass figure with lovely hips and shapely breasts. She was truly stunning. But…more importantly…she was also scary as hell. In his opinion, of course.

“Uh. Okay?” Nero asked tentatively as he followed her into the kitchen. “What exactly am I on time for?”

Trish sat down at the table and motioned for Nero to take a seat. “Before I answer that, how long are you staying this time? We have a job, if you would like to join. It sounds simple enough but having an extra set of claws never hurt.”

The younger hunter licked his lips nervously and dropped his eyes to the table. “Well, honestly…I thought I might stick around for a while, if that would work?”

“Of course,” She answered instantly, noting the slump of his shoulders.

“Nero, is everything okay with you and Kyrie?”

He couldn’t help the flinch that stole over his face. “Not…exactly. There is no ‘me and Kyrie’ anymore. She…ended it. And I came here.” He rubbed a hand vigorously over his face and sighed. “We both knew it was coming.”

Trish nodded sympathetically, eyes softening with understanding. “You mentioned it the last time you were here,” She agreed quietly. “It’s not an easy thing, though.”

Nero swallowed hard and shrugged. “I was fooling myself. I know that now. I’ll…get over it.”

Trish hummed and sat in silence while she observed him. He looked exhausted. She knew he was under a lot of pressure, trying to be everything he thought Kyrie wanted. Trying to be everything he thought he, himself wanted. She knew he had yet to accept his own nature, his other half. It worried her, the amount of damage he could be doing to himself. She made a mental note to speak to Dante about it.

And speaking of Dante…He was supposed to be up an hour ago.

“So…you wanna do me a favor?” Trish asked, a sly expression sliding over her face. The little flash of uncertainty in Nero’s eyes made her inner sadist cackle with glee.

“Uh. I guess?”

“Sure, you do!” She beamed. “Go get Dante up for me, would you?”

Nero’s face dropped. “He’s still sleeping.”

“Mhmm. He is.”

“But-but it takes forever to get him up unless you upend the bed! He listens to you, you do it!”

“It’ll be fine, Nero. He would probably appreciate a gentler awakening.”

“But--!”

“Shoo! I’ll make breakfast. You have fifteen minutes…Nero. Starting now.”

Flinch. “…okay, okay. I’m going. You’re really frightening when you want to be, you know.”

“Mhmm.”

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Dante groaned as he surfaced from beneath a large lump of blankets. He squinted blearily at the door, but upon hearing nothing, twitched and closed his eyes again. Thump. Thump. The white haired half-demon muttered a low growl and flipped onto his stomach, yanking the pillow over his head. He HAD heard someone pounding on his door. Likely Trish. He huffed and snuggled in again, determined to salvage at least part of his dream. He had been dreaming about a demanding vixen, it was just getting to the good part and who was he to deny a lady? Smirking lecherously, he buried his face into the bed and prepared to go back to sleep.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

" _Old man, if you make me come in there you’ll regret it_!"

One eye snapped open and peeked out from beneath the nest of blankets. That was definitely not Trish. Nero was here and so soon after their last hunt together. A part of him worried but a larger part was somewhat relieved. Not that he would admit it.

He glanced at his side-table clock and sighed. Turning his head, he addressed the door. "Aw com'mon kid. It's only ten o'clock. I got at least another two hours before I gotta get up. Go play with Trish. I got my own stuff to do." His jaw cracked a bit as a yawn broke through. "Now buzz off…" Pause. "And stop calling me _old_!" He called grouchily. Seriously, he wasn’t that old.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Dante’s door, Nero wanted to bang his head against the door-jam. He knew it!

Leave it to Dante to be lazy on a day Trish was raring to go. He shivered. He didn’t dare go back down there without getting Dante up first.

"Save your perverted fantasies for later old man. We've got a job to do today! Trish sent me up to get your lazy ass out of bed."

Nero pressed his ear to the door, listening for any noticeable sign that Dante was actually moving. No noise. Dante wasn't moving. Damn it.

With an exasperated sigh, he turned and called down the stairs, tentatively. "Uh, Trish? Dante won't get up."

Trish popped her head around the doorway and called up. "Don’t worry Nero, I planned for this." He swore he could hear the smirk in her voice. His face took on a similar expression as his eyes found the ice pail sitting innocently on the lower step.

Upon seeing the amount of ice water in the pail, he found that he couldn’t muster up even a sliver of sympathy for Dante. Served him right for acting like a recalcitrant child.

With a slightly wicked smirk, he threw Dante's door open and quietly made his way over to the lump on the bed. Nero quickly got a firm grip on the blankets and ripped them off the sleeping man.

"Oh." He stopped and stared, a deep red flush creeping up his cheeks.

"You've got to be fucking kidding…" Dante…slept in the nude. Why hadn't he assumed that? The older man was virtually shameless.

He rubbed his human hand over his eyes and mentally slapped himself. What the fuck? He was standing there like an idiot drooling at Dante's ass. Come on, Nero coached himself. Pull it together. If Dante woke up and caught him staring, he would never live it down.

_Dante_ , would never let him live it down.

That and Nero didn’t know how Dante would feel about knowing that Nero harbored a little crush.

As far as Nero knew, the man was _straight as a fucking pole._ Not that Nero thought Dante was homophobic or anything, he just didn’t want to ruin their relationship. He actually liked being around Dante. Although, Dante was also thick-headed, infuriating, ego-inflated, self-absorbed, and a total asshole at times. Why do I like him, again?

Nero clenched his jaw tightly in frustration and blew his hair out of his eyes.

Forcing his shoulders to relax, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Okay. Let's just pretend this never happened. I totally haven’t been standing here staring for at least five minutes.

Nero snuck another glance at Dante and groaned inwardly. Best get this over with.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Trish flipped the coffee maker on just as a muffled cry and a thump of a body hitting the floor echoed down the stairs. She shook her head slightly, a wicked grin curling the corner of her lips. She did warn Dante not to be his usual idiot self this morning.

He got lucky, really. Nero was far, far more polite than she would have been.

Sighing, she blew down into the steaming mug cupped between her hands. Normally, she wouldn't have bothered prying him out of bed but Dante was needed today. She was glad Nero arrived, but he was still a bit too inexperienced slaying the particular demons they'd be hunting.

Their benefactor said it was only a small nest. The description of them made them sound like they were as shadow demons. Shadow demon breeds are not particularly difficult to wound, but they can be tricky to kill. Their black skin split like butter upon impact, if you can manage to make impact, that is. Their teleportation enabled them to make their bodies transparent. It made hunting them a frustrating task.

Beyond that, however, something about the job itself made her uneasy. She'd learned long ago to go with her gut. So…this job unfortunately called for getting Dante, a.k.a. supreme pain in her ass, out of his bed before his usual one-o'clock wake time.

Well, at least Nero was here to do it for her.

Her eyes flickered up from her coffee as a disgruntled, shivering Dante staggered into the kitchen. Nero followed smugly behind.

Grinning behind her coffee cup, she watched Dante pull a cold beer from the fridge and pop the cap. His white locks were sleep mussed, sticking up in all directions and slightly damp in places.

"It's a little early to be drinking beer, isn't it?"

Dante grunted and pressed his fingers against the lump on the back of his head that had formed there when he cracked it against the floor. He had been having such a pleasant dream until he was rudely awoken by a brat wielding an unnecessarily…in his opinion…large bucket of ice and water.

He shuddered again. Luckily, he had been lying on his stomach; otherwise his dick might have suffered a severe case of frost-bite.

Glaring at said brat, he slumped down into a kitchen chair. He was pouting, so sue him. What a shit way to start the day. He took a swig from his beer and hummed in bliss. At least he had this. After all, if it was too early to have a beer, then it was too damn early to be out of bed.

Nero watched as Dante slumped into the chair. He had done a bit of internal cackling as he followed a disgruntled Dante around his room to ensure he wouldn’t try to climb back into bed. After all the teasing and tormenting Dante inflicted upon him, it was nice to finally inflict some payback. He should really thank Trish.

He’d tried to keep the amusement off of his face as he followed Dante down the stairs.

And maybe…just maybe…Nero enjoyed the view on the way down. He had watched Dante's boxer-clad ass sway as he walked. Dante’s skin was still damp and caused the fabric to mold around the round curves of his ass.

He wondered if Dante even noticed that he wasn't leaving much to the imagination. Probably not. Oh well, leaves me a better view, Nero thought smugly.

Dante was tempted to childishly stick his tongue out at Nero as he sat down in the chair across from him. Really, the kid shouldn’t be grinning like he had just won the lottery. He shoulda’ kicked his ass for that. But, seeing the good-natured gleam in the other’s eyes forestalled what might have been an epic tantrum on Dante’s part. Nero…was enjoying himself.

Inwardly sighing, Dante marveled at how he couldn’t even stay mad at the younger hunter. Nero’s eyes glinted with laughter, cheeks flushed a healthy pink. It had been some time since Dante had witnessed anything but half-hearted smiles from Nero. He knew the kid was troubled. Trish never told him what the two of them discussed when they were together, but judging by the grim look on her face, it must be weighing heavily on Nero.

So, Dante decided he would cut the kid a _temporary_ break. He was always a sucker for a pretty smile. His eyes were slitted as he watched Nero from beneath his lashes. Ten minutes, he decided. He would wait a whole ten minutes to start plotting revenge. Nero should thank him for his lenience.

Then he blinked and sighed, moving to rest his head against his hand.

Unfortunately, revenge will have to wait. He was too damn exhausted to think right now.

"So what are we after again?" Turning his head a bit, he regarded Trish for the first time. He remembered them talking about this job last night. A nest of something or other.

Trish frowned a bit and replied, "We're after a nest of shadows near the bay on the edge of Caturbury. There have been various sightings and multiple fatalities."

Dante snorted. "Just shadows?" Dante raised an eyebrow at her. "You can't take care of a few damn shadows?"

As his eyes darted between other two, Nero decided this was a good place to intervene before Dante gained himself another hole in the head, courtesy of Trish.

"It's more than that." Nero interrupted. "There have been sightings of other things there as well. Demons are beginning to multiply in that general area. It has more than just the locals worried. There has to be a reason why they're all gathering there, so it's probably best that we all go. One of us can take care of the demons while the rest search for whatever is causing the disturbance."

Nero convinced himself that intervening had nothing to do with being concerned for the old man's well-being. Abso-fucking-lutely not. It's just that they were late enough as it was.

Trish smiled at Nero gratefully. At least one of the two men employed the use of his brain.

"What are we getting paid for this gig anyway? Better be damn good for all the trouble it sounds like it's gonna be." Dante said as he kicked back on two chair legs and crossed his bare feet on the table.

"Damn, old man you're awfully whiny this morning. Maybe we should leave you in the retirement home so you can get the sleep you need with the rest of the folks your age." Nero muttered, muscled arms crossed over his chest.

Dante’s eye twitched slightly in irritation. "Watch it kid. I can still run circles around you. After all, I had to rescue your ass just the other day, pup. Or did you forget already?" He teased, waiting for the inevitable tantrum. That little comment was sure to fire the kid up. He could just imagine Nero’s face without even looking. Blushing cheekbones and ‘ _I’ll fucking kill you if you open your mouth one more time’_ eyes. It was downright adorable.

Nero glared at the elder hunter, the tell-tale flush on his face. Of course, Dante wouldn’t let that go. Nero completely and utterly humiliated himself that day and really didn't want reminded of the fiasco-that-still-shall-not-be-named, thank-you-very-much.

"S-shut up old man and get ready to go." Nero growled, shoving himself away from the table. His stomping steps echoed as he left the kitchen.

A smirk curled Dante’s lips as he heard Nero storm out of the room; Dante then opened his eyes and glanced at the doorway contemplatively. Nero was so much fun to tease. It was almost too easy to rile him up. And once the little firecracker was lit, woo boy, stand back and watch the sparks fly. Grinning widely, Dante decided the fun was just beginning. Now maybe Nero would think twice before interrupting his sleep.

Trish watched as Nero quickly made his way out of the kitchen and sighed. Dante had a knack for pushing the right buttons. Her eyes turned to the said man. She folded her arms at the smug grin. "Really mature Dante. Proud of yourself, are you? Sometimes I wonder which one of you is the older one." She shook her head and walked toward the door. "And what have I told you about putting your smelly feet on my kitchen table?" Not waiting for an answer, she gripped both ankles and threw his legs up straight up with force, causing the chair to tip over backwards.

She heard Dante's head slam against the tile floor as she left, followed by a muffled curse. She snickered to herself as she slipped down the hall to grab her pistols. Served him right.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Nero snapped ammo rounds into the clip, inwardly fuming. Damn friggin’ Dante thinks-he-knows-it-all. And damn those freaky tentacle demon things while he was at it. The very first day on the last hunting trip and he ran across a few demons on his way to see Dante. It was mere amateur stuff, really. He took care of scarier herds of beasts single-handedly before. So, he got cocky. So what? He was entitled, damn it! It shouldn't have been that hard!

So what that he'd been so engrossed in the battle that he'd forgotten to watch his own back! Nero nearly pouted in remembrance. He would've had a gaping hole in his midsection had Dante not shown up. It could have been much worse, too. He paused, somberly. Much, much worse. He could have gotten the hostages killed and he would have never forgiven himself. He was distracted then. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to center himself.

He couldn’t afford to be distracted now.

Quickly, Nero loaded the last shells into Blue Rose, his steel double barreled shotgun, and snapped the chamber shut. He hefted his sword onto his shoulder. The anti-demon glyphs carved into the blade gleamed in the light. The blade was his, but even if she wasn’t, he always thought she was a gorgeous piece of work.

As Dante sauntered through the doorway, he glanced over to the other side of the room. The older hunter strode over to his weapons rack and selected a sword, sliding it into the long scabbard on his back.

Nero raised an eyebrow a bit as his eyes followed the other hunter. "You're not taking Rebellion this time?"

Dante glanced over to Nero and shrugged. "A sword’s a sword, kid. Figured I'd give her a rest and Alistair's been wantin' to get in on a little action for a while now. Besides…" He slung his weapons bag over his shoulder and ruffled the younger man's hair as he passed him to head out the door. "I don't need Rebellion to keep up with you, pup."

Nero glowered at Dante's retreating form. "Pup, huh?” Nero whispered to himself. “Well then…" Nero tilted his head, his eyes glittered dangerously as he stepped up behind an oblivious Dante who was absently fiddling with the straps on his scabbard.

Nero leaned in casually and purred in Dante’s ear, causing Dante to freeze. "You know…You’re moving awfully slow old man. Let me give you a hand.” Unseen, Nero bared his teeth in a sharp grin. “Or a foot.”

Before Dante had time to really let that statement sink in, Nero reared back and nailed Dante square in the ass with the heel of his military boot. The force of the kick sent Dante stumbling forward, the toe of his boot catching on the lip of the doorframe and landed him face first on the cement stairs.

“Huh. Getting clumsy in our old age too, I see.” Nero said smugly as he leisurely stepped over Dante. “Ain’t that a bitch.”

Groaning, Dante managed to lift his head from the lowest step where he was sprawled. The brat seemed to have it in for him today. Ouch, fuck. "My poor head", he moaned and reached up to cradle his throbbing skull gingerly. “That’s the third time today.” He mumbled, pitiably.  

Trish's voice rang out from behind him as she stepped onto the top stair. “"You ought to go a little easier on poor Dante, Nero." She called. "After all…His brain cells are already scarce and we need to preserve the little reserve he has left."

Trish smirked wickedly as she waltzed by a visibly pouting Dante, her hand on one hip. "Light a fire under your ass, Dante. It's time to go!"

Nero grinned in Trish's direction as he popped open the trunk. He figured Trish would enjoy that little display. Living with Dante would test the patience of even Mother Theresa, so she got her enjoyment where she could.

Dante slowly made his way over to them, his lips pressed together tightly as he stood behind Trish. He crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. Nero privately thought that the little pout Dante was now sporting was quite cute. Not that he would tell Dante that. Although, being called ‘cute’ would likely offend his masculine pride. Nero smirked.

He caught Dante's eye and raised an eyebrow a bit in inquiry. The older man responded by childishly sticking out his tongue in Nero's direction. “Heh.” Snorting softly, Nero bit his lip to try and hold his amusement in, but found that he couldn't and let the laughter burst free.

"Heh, you should keep that expression on your face all the time old man! It makes you look much more refined." He grinned, lips twitching in amusement.

Fuming silently, Dante glared at the younger man. He couldn’t believe it. The little emo brat was laughing at him! Mr. I-Have-More-Mood-Swings-Than-A-PMS'ing-Woman was _laughing_ at him. Laughter looked good on the kid and Nero was lucky for that. It saved him. Again. He sighed. He was going soft.

Dante rolled his shoulders and forcibly relaxed his posture into its normal slouch. This was going to be a long mission. He could already tell.

He stole a glance over at Nero. Hmm then again…it might not be so bad. The kid looked so utterly molestible when he was pissed off, after all. And Dante knew a few buttons he could push.

“Mmm…” Dante’s lips curled into a faint leer as he regarded Nero, who was currently tossing his bag into the trunk. Mhmm. There were so many naughty things he could do to that fiery brat. If Nero only knew… His inner demon purred in agreement.

THWACK.

"Owww _fuck_!" Dante cried, wincing as his head snapped forward from the force of the blow.

Dante massaged the back of his sore head lightly and glared at the offender. "What the hell was that for, Trish?!"

Trish gave Nero a fleeting look to make sure he wasn't paying attention and muttered lowly, "I see the way you're looking at the kid. Don't mess with him Dante. He's not one of your little flings."

Seeing the dangerous mama-bear gleam in her eye, Dante quickly raised his hands in a sign of surrender and defended, "I wasn't doing a damn thing! I'm not gonna mess with him, I swear."

Trish narrowed her eyes at him calculatingly. "You had better not. Otherwise I will, personally, ensure that you will _never_ procreate…"

Shrugging nonchalantly at the spoken threat, Dante pushed passed Trish and slammed the trunk closed. "Yeah, yeah. If we're gonna go, get your ass in gear Trish; we're already late."

Nero had stashed everyone’s belongings in the trunk while the others were talking, save for their weapons as neither of the other demon hunters wanted to be separated from them. He turned to ask if Trish needed anything else, but taking in her countenance, he decided to hold his tongue.

Trish's face had taken on a murderous expression. He wondered what Dante had said or done now. Really, that man had no sense of self-preservation. Nero rolled his eyes. As long as her ire wasn’t aimed at him, he wasn’t too concerned.

Nero leaned down to take a quick look into the car and nearly groaned aloud. "Uh…And how do you propose we're all going to fit in this sardine can?"

Dante snickered as Trish's face turned a dark shade of red. Trish gritted her teeth and replied tightly, "You and Dante will squeeze into the back seat. The firearms will be laying on the front seat next to me for easy reach."

Nero blinked uncomprehendingly for a second. Squeeze…with Dante? The trip took several hours! He couldn’t be stuck right next to Dante that long! He didn’t trust himself. He sputtered in horror. "B-but Trish…Why can't I sit up front with you?!"

Dante grinned broadly and did a little happy dance in his head at Trish's declaration. He definitely had no complaints about this seating arrangement.

"Aw com'mon kid…I don' bite. We can get to know each other a little better!"

Dante flung himself down on the backseat, angling his body and rested his booted feet on the headrest opposite. Tilting his head back, Dante met Nero's cerulean blue eyes challengingly. "Or do we gotta stop and get you a kiddie car seat so you can sit up front with Trish?"

Not to be outdone, Nero grit his teeth and opened the other door to climb in. He huffed slightly and shoved Dante's feet out of the way. "Whatever…Move over old man, so I have room to sit down." He muttered. He squeezed behind the seat and cursed softly as he tried to turn his body around. Seriously?! Who in the hell designed these things?

Dante sniggered; watching Nero struggle to situate himself, and decided to lend a helping hand. Reaching out, he grabbed Nero around the waist and pulled until the younger man was seated on his lap. "There. All better?" Dante grinned behind Nero's head and snuck his hand around rest on Nero's thigh, stroking it playfully. Dante could feel how stiffly Nero was sitting and his predatory instincts purred.

Nero was stunned as he landed in a heap on Dante's lap. He could feel the heat from Dante's chest press up against his back through his overcoat. His overwrought senses were reeling at the closeness. Even Dante’s aura, the visualization of his soul, felt soothing against Nero’s. Nero could lose himself in the feeling. He shuddered a little, stunned into near stiffness. The pressure moving steadily along his thigh, shook him into awareness.

“Fff—!“ He released a rather unmanly squeak as the wandering hand got a little too close to his crotch and slammed his devil arm into Dante's side in retaliation.

"Bastard!" He hissed.

He scrambled off Dante’s lap and pressed himself against the opposite side of the vehicle, glaring at the older man.

Dante wheezed and held his side lightly, a chuckle bursting forth from his lips. Nero's face flushed a dark red as he tried to press himself further against the side door, grumbling uncomfortably. "Freakin perv." His eyes narrowed as he watched Dante snicker and he forced himself to ignore the older man, turning to look out the window.

Prodding his side gingerly, Dante chuckled breathlessly to cover up his surprise. The kid packed quite a wallop. He winced discreetly and moved to make sure that his ribs healed back into place. He would place a hefty bet on the fact that the kid probably had no idea that he cracked a few ribs at least. Dante was thankful for quick healing. Ouch, ouch.

Trish clambered in a few seconds later.

"All set?" She asked.

Snorting, Nero shot back, "All accounted for except Dante's brains. He seemed to have left his brains at the shop instead of his balls." Nero glared at Dante pointedly.

Dante gasped dramatically in return and pressed a hand against his heart in an exaggerated motion, "Aw Nero…You wound me!"

"Keep it up and I'll do worse than that old man," Nero promised, narrowing his eyes.

Trish sighed heavily at their bickering and shifted the car into motion. "Boys we have a loooong ride ahead. Please do try to get along because if I have to pull this car over…" She glanced in the mirror and looked back at them both sternly. " _BOTH_ of you will be sporting matching holes. So, do quit antagonizing the poor kid Dante."

Dante gave an amused salute.

Nero spoke up, annoyed and ground out, "M' not a kid."

Dante reached out and ruffled Nero's hair affectionately. "Mhm, I agree. I always thought you were more of a ‘pup’ anyway."

Growling, Nero glared batted at Dante's hand and sent him a warning glare. “Don’t push me old man.”

Trish rubbed her forehead in exasperation; she could already feel a headache coming on. "Oh, for god sake Dante." Trish picked up a hand gun, expertly turning the wheel with the other hand and cocked it in warning. Dante caught a glimpse of her face in the rearview mirror, murmured something unintelligible, but sounded suspiciously like 'vicious bitch' and folded his arms.

Trish ignored him and set the pistol back down. Turning up the radio, she glared at the road determinedly. They were going to get there _today_ , even if it meant getting blood all over her newly upholstered seats.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

After peeking at Dante through lowered lashes to be sure that he would keep his paws to himself, Nero pressed his head against the cool window pane. He tried to concentrate on something besides the way his thigh kept brushing against Dante's. Every brush of Dante's leg against his own sent a thrill up his body. He had to forcibly squash his reaction.

This is ridiculous. The man is an idiot. I should really have more self-control then this, Nero scolded himself. Dante was incredibly sexy, yes, but Dante also had a tendency to move from conquest to conquest. Nero knew this; he had witnessed it first hand. I will not be another notch on his belt, Nero concluded determinedly. His heart couldn’t take losing what little relationship he still had in the world. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Nero sighed. Friendship with Dante was enough for him. It was. He would just keep telling himself that until he believed it.

With that in mind, he turned and fixed his eyes on the road once more and let the dull rumble of the tires drag his mind into numbness. It was a temporary reprieve.

Nero was jolted out of his daze as a soft snore brought him back into the present.

Unconsciously, Nero's eyes sought out the maker of the noise. His eyes softened as he looked over at a napping Dante. Dante's head was bent at an awkward angle, the position most likely the cause of the snoring. The older mans’ face was completely relaxed in sleep. How is it, Nero wondered, that Dante could look utterly angelic when asleep, but was a complete pain-in-the-ass when awake?

Gnawing on his lower lip, Nero used the opportunity to observe Dante more carefully.

White-ish silver eyelashes dusted over his prominent cheekbones, as the same color tresses obscured part of his face, drawing a path down the strong jaw line. He was clean-shaven for once. Probably because Trish had chased him around with razor until he let her shave him. Nero gave a brief smile at that. Dante's broad shoulders and a wide chest tampered down to a relatively small waistline.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Dante didn't seem nearly as imposing to him as when they had first met in Fortuna. That's probably because I've matured a little myself, Nero mused. We're the same height now. Dante's chest still had a little more definition. Nero stared shamelessly at the material drawn tight over Dante's chest.

He couldn't help but wonder how the muscled chest would feel beneath his fingers, feel his heart racing…

Ripping his eyes away from the scene, Nero sighed, thoroughly aggravated, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was like a drowning man, floating in the abyss and sinking fast. He knew instinctively that getting involved with Dante was dangerous. On various levels. But, he suspected it might be too late.

"Damn it all, old man." Nero muttered.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Dante stretched a bit and rolled his shoulders, wincing at the kink that had developed in his neck. Napping in Trish's car wasn't even remotely comfortable. Sardine can was an apt description, really.

He cracked his eyes open and turned his gaze toward Nero. He frowned as the crease in Nero's forehead deepened, signaling the seriousness of the direction that Nero's thoughts had taken. The kid really did brood far too much. It wasn't healthy for Nero to keep all his emotions locked away. Or his other half for that matter.

Dante’s lips thinned. He suspected, judging by how volatile Nero’s aura could be, that Nero was suppressing his demon half completely. He would bet his left nut that Nero had no idea what havoc he would wreak on himself if he continued to do so. That self-hatred would eat him alive and so would his demon’s aura. It would stay suppressed only so long.

Mastery was the answer, not suppression. Dante would be more than happy to explain that to the younger hunter if he would just ask. Unfortunately, Nero hadn’t asked. And Dante knew himself enough to know that he couldn’t raise the subject delicately enough to keep Nero from storming off. Best leave it alone for now.

Still, Dante didn’t like the tormented look in Nero’s eyes. The self-recrimination shining in them made Dante’s heart ache.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This part is the beginning of the explicit parts of the story. Also, there is a brief moment of H/C or N/C...depending on how you view it. But, I promise it is very brief.

_Previously :_

Mastery was the answer, not suppression. Dante would be more than happy to explain that to the younger hunter if he would just ask. Unfortunately, Nero hadn’t asked. And Dante knew himself enough to know that he couldn’t raise the subject delicately enough to keep Nero from storming off. Best leave it alone for now.

Still, Dante didn’t like the tormented look in Nero’s eyes. The self-recrimination shining in them made Dante’s heart ache.

_Part Two:_

So, distraction was the name of the game. Dante grinned a little as an idea came to him. This, he could do.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Nero nearly jumped a foot into the air when Dante casually settled his head down on his shoulder. Scowling, he opened his mouth to snap at the other man, but when Nero looked down, he found Dante half-asleep. He huffed. Gradually relaxing, he rolled his eyes. The older man was very lucky that he was adorable with that sleepy face.

"You had better not slobber on me Dante," he mumbled and rested his head on his hand, turning his gaze back out the window.

Meanwhile, Dante was congratulating himself on completing the first step. He'd figured the kid would shove him off right at the get-go.

Surprise, surprise.

Wriggling discreetly, Dante let his body slide down Nero's until his head rested on Nero's muscular upper thigh. The pup had definitely filled out since he first encountered him. He nearly chuckled out loud as he heard the sharp intake of breath come from the body he was currently pressing against.

Nero glared down at his lap. What the fuck!? Dante's head could not be at a worse spot. Cursing colorfully to himself, Nero tried to shift his body sideways to move Dante's head away from a certain sensitive part of his anatomy. He heard a soft mumble and felt Dante's head turn, putting his lips within kissing distance of Nero’s zipper.

Dante had lain still and bided his time as Nero shifted uncomfortably. He waited until the kid had stopped moving before turning in his 'sleep' and innocently nuzzled Nero's crotch. He fought hard to keep the illusion of slumber as he felt the kid freeze and cracked his eyes open a little bit to peer up at the stilled face. Nero's complexion had turned an interesting shade of white that quickly blossomed to red. Inwardly sniggering, Dante pressed a little more firmly on the warm bulge he found there and rubbed his cheek against the fabric.

At this point, heart racing, Nero was close to all out panic. _Fuck_! Dante was fucking _rubbing_ up against him! His clenched his fists hard and tried to keep his breathing level. His eyes flicked nervously up at Trish to make sure she was still occupied.

Dropping his eyes to the man in his lap, Nero desperately wanted to shove the other off. But he didn’t want to be _caught._ His body reacted embarrassingly fast to Dante’s proximity. The thought of Dante waking up, realizing how close he was to Nero’s very interested cock, was both exhilarating and humiliating in equal measures.

Nero waited, his breathing growing heavier. Finally, he could take it no longer and was about to force Dante up when Dante’s eyes flashed open and caught his own. The knowing looking in Dante’s eyes made Nero’s breath hitch. “W-what…are you _doing_?!” He hissed softly, eyes wide. _Dante was rubbing against him on purpose!_

Dante thought Nero would probably try something drastic soon, judging by the desperate look on his face. He watched as that oh-so-charming blush bloomed across the younger man's cheekbones and grinned.

Dante's eyes gleamed wickedly as he leaned forward and took the zipper of Nero's jeans between his teeth. He watched Nero's expression blossom to horror as Dante began to slowly drag it down.

“ _Nn-no_! Stop that!” Nero whispered desperately.

Dante uttered a low 'shhhh' noise.

Dante mouthed up to the younger man, "Make too much noise and she'll turn around."

Nero glared down at Dante vying between being furious, mortified and painfully aroused. He quickly mouthed back, "Well then get the fuck up!" Dante smirked and shook his head minutely at Nero.

"You'll just have to be quiet kid," he whispered lowly with a wide smirk. "So just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Dante yanked the rest of Nero's zipper down eagerly. He knew Nero could throw him off at any time if he really wanted, regardless of Trish. Hell, Trish would likely help Nero beat the shit out of him.

Dante’s lip curled. But, the hunger in Nero’s eyes gave him away. So, Dante didn’t think he needed to worry about that. Nero was always so expressive. He wore his emotions clearly on his face.

Nuzzling the prominent bulge contained beneath boxer shorts, Dante was nearly salivating at the chance to finally get a taste of Nero.

Very slowly, Dante eased Nero's shorts down until the hardened shaft had sprung free from its confines. He looked up at Nero as his head dipped down between the younger man's thighs, pressing his lips against the underside of Nero's shaft.

Nero nearly whimpered when he felt those pouty lips press against his cock.

He was going to die.

Dante was slowly, but surely, killing him.

He sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to remain silent as he felt Dante's lips slide a little lower, sending a wave of fire through his loins. As Dante’s tongue slipped from between his parted lips to lap delicately at the warm skin, Nero nearly shot out of his seat.

Nero gaped as the situation sank in. Dante was really going to do it. He was really going to suck him off.

He had thought Dante would pull away and laugh, but the heated heaviness in Dante’s eyes as he looked at him convinced him otherwise. Nero knew, for the sake of their relationship, he should push Dante away before things went too far to take back. And yet, his gut tightened at the thought of rejecting the older man. He just couldn’t.

He let his eyes slip closed and turned his face away. Dante's hand stroked his thighs soothingly. Please don’t this change anything, he thought to himself, conflicted. He couldn’t take it if he ruined one of the only good things he had left. It’ll just be a one-off, he told himself desperately. Just don’t expect anything more. He tried to shore himself against the onslaught of emotions.

All thoughts swiftly fled as Nero felt a hot mouth engulf him, sliding slowly down his cock. His eyes flew open in shock as the head of his leaking prick edged into a tight throat. He turned wide eyes down at his lap as he mindlessly thrust up into that moist heat.

Dante choked and quickly gripped his hips to hold him still. Nero squirmed in his seat as Dante gradually slid up and off his cock to take a breath. Then, Dante let his cock slide back between his lips again.

Nero stared down, mouth open, panting softly. He couldn’t take his eyes away. This…was not someone who was inexperienced. Dante had done this before. Multiple times at least. The thought of Dante doing this for someone else caused a dangerous waive of possessiveness to flood though him and Nero bared his teeth, feeling a thick cloying heat filling his skin.

Before he could really think about it, Nero had both hands laced in Dante’s thick hair, gripping the strands tightly. He let Dante move at his own pace for a few more seconds.

Then he took control and applied pressure, holding Dante’s head down on his cock. He felt that throat convulse around his length and met Dante’s startled eyes with his own.

Dante breathed deeply through his nose. Nero had surprised him when he thrust his hips up and stuffed his throat so forcefully. It was testing his gag reflexes, something he thought he had long since lost. Not to mention the fingers tightly laced through his hair. He turned his eyes up to meet the others and was surprised to find garnet red irises instead of pretty cerulean blues.

Why was Nero’s other half coming to the fore? Now of all times?  

Dante drew his brows together in confusion, but let Nero take control of the thrusting. Trying to keep his mouth and throat open, he moaned around Nero’s length, knowing how good the vibrations would feel.

A quiet rumbling filled the backseat as Dante gripped Nero’s hips to steady himself. Nero was purring, seemingly lost in the act, eyes fixed on Dante’s lips.

Dante swiped his tongue along the slit of Nero's pulsing length and tasted the younger man for the first time. He tasted odd, not bad, but rather a mix of salty and earthy.

Then the seat pressed against his back moved and he knew Trish had noticed. He glanced up at Nero again. His red eyes were glazed, but still fixed on Dante’s mouth as he viciously pumped his hips into Dante’s willing mouth. The wet sounds filled the car and Trish turned up the radio in response.

Dante nearly sagged in relief. He didn’t want Trish turning around. If Nero realized that they were caught, he would freak. That, and Dante didn’t want her interfering until he could figure out just what was going on with Nero. A particularly deep thrust brought Dante out of his thoughts.

Nero was in a haze, watching those lips stretch wide around his cock. The slick sounds of Dante’s throat opening to accommodate him thrilled Nero to no end. The little trails of saliva sliding down the corners of Dante’s mouth would be something he would remember for a long time, he was sure.

Dante looked debauched. Nero was pleased.

Nero loosened his grip on the white strands in his fist and petted the sore scalp in approval. He slowed his pace, feeling his balls lift and tighten as he got close to cumming.  

Dante swirled his tongue over the throbbing flesh, feeling Nero getting closer to orgasm and watched the changes on Nero’s face with interest. He firmly dipped the tip of his tongue into Nero’s slit and set off a chain reaction.

Nero abruptly tightened his grip and crammed his cock deep into Dante’s loosened throat, cumming in large spurts. Dante choked and flailed in reaction, feeling Nero’s hands clamp down over his down to hold them still.

Dante knew he could have pulled away but forced himself to still, eyes fixed on the garnet eyes and lowered eyeteeth above him. The stare was dark, possessive. If Dante didn’t know better, he would say Nero was about to eat him.

Nero was near triggering his other half. Dangerously close. Dante narrowed his eyes. The pup was never that reckless. Nonetheless, Dante relaxed and gave a gentle suck.

Nero purred in response and slowly started pulling his shaft from Dante’s throat.

Dante sucked the cum off of the still thickened cock obediently as it slid out from between his lips with a slick sound. He licked his lips and closed his aching jaw. He didn’t think the pup had it in him and opened his mouth to say so.

He got no further than opening his lips before he was hauled bodily up off of the floor by his hips and pulled into an awkward, scrunched kneeling position on Nero’s lap.

Dante’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He let out a small grunt as Nero’s hand wriggled down into his leathers to curl human fingers tightly around Dante’s aching cock.

Nero set a brutal pace, far too fast, fingers clenched tight and dry around Dante’s cock. The ache of it had Dante gripping Nero’s forearm in warning. Choked sounds were ripped from his lips as, to his surprise, he felt his orgasm crashing down on him.

He dropped his head and smothered his whimper into Nero’s shoulder as he was forced to ride it out.

Dante fell limp, stunned, onto Nero’s chest. The rumbling in Nero’s chest started to ease.

Dante turned his eyes back to Nero and found the younger man completely out of it, head lolling on his shoulders, face flushed adorably.

The garnet color was gone from around the iris. His eyes had returned to its normal hue.

Dante couldn't help but sigh in relief.

He quickly clambered off of the others lap and onto his own seat. He watched Nero carefully, waiting for awareness to return. When it didn’t right away, Dante let out a loose chuckle.

He reached forward, helped the nearly unresponsive lump to clean up. He used a rag to wipe Nero’s fingers and the inside of his pants. The stickiness left behind couldn’t be helped.

He tucked Nero’s softened cock away and tugged the younger man against his own body.

Dante hummed and tucked Nero’s head under his chin, resolutely.

He and Nero needed to have a little chat.

Trish cleared her throat pointedly as she turned the radio back down.

“Everything okay?” Trish asked quietly, meeting Dante’s eyes in the rearview mirror. Her expression was unreadable.

Dante hummed. “How long has the kid been suppressing his demon-half?”

Trish averted her eyes and shrugged. “I suspect a long time.”

“Thought as much. Little idiot.” Dante sighed, irritated. “Hiding under the bed won’t keep the monster at bay.”

“Dante,” Trish rebuked. “He was trying to figure it out on his own. You have to understand that. He didn’t trust either of us enough to ask.”

Dante grunted and let his head drop back.

“We’ll talk to him,” Trish said firmly, moving her eyes back to the road. “It’ll be fine.”

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

" _Fuck_!" Trish hissed, the car jerking to a stop.

Dante's eyes snapped open as his head slammed into the window.

"Damn, woman. The hell are you doin’?!" Dante slurred and sat up a bit more, maneuvering a still sleeping Nero over onto his own side.

A scream split the air, horrendous, agony present in every note before it cut off ominously.

Dante quickly canted his head to the side, but couldn’t see over Trish’s head.

"Get out.” He said as he pushed on her seat. “I can’t see shit over your fat head.”

Trish glared at him through the rearview but reluctantly put the car in park and slid out.

By the time that Dante finished wriggling out of the car, Trish had disappeared into the brush. Dante glanced around as he followed the broken stalks and crushed greenery. Trish must have gone this way.

Everything seemed typical. Tree branches hung low, full and heavy with leaves. Green brambles growing around weeds and wildflowers made the area seem lush with life. He could even hear the clinking of distant squirrels as they jumped from tree to tree. The forest was teeming with energy, even in the dead of night, like it was. Luckily, his night vision had always been impeccable and saved him more than once from walking straight into a low hanging branch.

Dante grumbled and wrinkled his nose as he loosely swatted at mosquitos. Nature walks weren’t this thing. Give him asphalt and cement any day. He far preferred a concrete jungle to this humid mess. 

He sped up his steps as the area got more and more eerily quiet the further the walked into the forest.

“Trish!” He called, confused. She couldn’t haven’t gotten that far ahead of him unless she was running at a full out sprint. He followed the crushed vegetation out into a little green field.

He caught sight of her blond hair over a small ridge. She was poised over a rather large opening in the ground. Her pistol hung, cocked and ready, by her side.

"What is it?" Dante huffed as he crouched by the hole. “Must be one big-assed groundhog to make a hole this large.”

“You’re not even funny,” Trish answered scathingly, a wavering edge to her voice.

Dante glanced up at her.

“I just saw a flash of scales” Trish said, hesitantly. “It was demonic. It…it had a young boy...I think it sucked the soul out of him. Unwillingly, the boy was struggling pretty fiercely.”

Dante hummed. A little-known fact about demons is that a soul, generally speaking, cannot be removed from an unwilling victim. A soul can only be removed if it is willingly given. It was the law of equivalence.

However, he had encountered one demon in his lifetime that didn’t follow that rule. One that he had distantly hoped that he would never set eyes on again. Of all of the enemies that he had faced, this one stuck like an unwanted burr in his thoughts. Haunted the back of his mind.

Even Mundus, who perpetuated the death of his mother and destroyed his family, didn’t cause such a reaction. He glanced up at Trish and quickly schooled his expression.

The tunnel by his feet would be plenty big enough for him to wiggle down through, he knew. The dirt was packed tightly along the sides. It's diameter alone would have to be at least three feet. Definitely demonic and serpentine in nature. His heart sank.

"Tell me what happened." Dante said, distracted.

Upon not receiving an answer, Dante turned to Trish and inclined his head. "Trish?" He asked again, concern melting into his voice.

Trish's eyes were trained on the hole, her face drawn tightly. "I was just driving by the edge of the wood here. Not exactly paying attention. Then a young boy came running out into the road. He looked like he was being chased. Frantic.”

She turned tormented eyes to Dante and whispered. "But by the time I stopped, he took off into the brush…"

“And then you heard the scream.” Dante finished.

Trish nodded, brushing her hair from her face. “I followed the crashing sounds to this place.”

She swallowed, disgust visible. “I got here just as the boy’s soul was pulled from his mouth.”

Dante clenched his jaw. “Where is the boy’s body, then?”  

"I think…the thing _ate_ it. It drug the body into the…hole.” Trish stared at Dante, a knowing look on her face.

“You know what it is, don't you?" She asked, tilting her chin up firmly and tightening her grip on her gun. “Tell me.”

Dante turned and stalked around the hole, looking at it from different sides.

"Not it…" He corrected. "Who. A Knight of Hell, to be specific."

If he didn’t know better, he would say he was being played. All of this was rather dramatic for a Knight. If he needed to feed he could be incredibly discreet. There were no screaming victims, nor high adrenaline chases. He didn’t like to chase his prey. It wasn’t his way. Too undignified. From Dante’s recollection, if he was feeding, he didn’t play with his food.

And if he wasn’t playing with the boy, that only left him.

Then again…

Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe Trish didn’t see what she thought she had. Demons were good at illusions. And the likelihood that the Knight knew where Dante was located at any given time was very low.

It was improbable.

Nearly impossible.

Right?

Dante cleared his throat. At the very least, he wanted Trish out of the way…just in case. His thoughts drifted to Nero, still back in the car.

"Come on, Trish. You need to head back. Check on Nero. Let me scout on my own."

"Hey! Wait! W-what do you mean a Knight?!" Trish dug her heels in and glared at Dante. "Explain this to me. Why would a Knight even be here…I thought they were disbanded after Mundus was destroyed?"

“Not now—“

“Yes, now! I deserve to know!” Trish said, voice rising. “It’s not just your ass on the line if Knights are after you!”

Dante turned away, quickly checking to be sure he had two extra clips for his handguns. “What makes you think they’re after me?” He asked, distractedly. He would feel more comfortable with his sword strapped to his back but he didn’t want to go back and retrieve it.

Trish huffed. “Why must you treat me like I’m a goddamn idiot?” She fired, irate. “Why would someone like a Knight be here…in the middle of friggin’ nowhere…unless he was hunting one of us?”

She gripped his shoulder and turned him around, speaking fast, worriedly. “They aren’t exactly known for spontaneous hunting habits, Dante! They’re _powerful_ … _He_ made sure I could see him! That I knew he was there—. If the Knight really knows we’re here, we’re fucked!“

“Okay-okay, take it easy.” Dante rumbled, rolling his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic. I’ll take care of it, okay. Go back to the car.”

When she didn’t move, Dante’s temper shot through the roof.

"Fucking go Trish! You’re in the way! Stop being a little shit and do as you are told!"

"Hey now—"

"I said _get back to the car_!" He roared, his eyes flashing a deep garnet red as he turned to unleash the full force of his glare. His claws emerged from his fingertips, teeth lengthening menacingly.

Trish jumped at his raised voice and involuntarily stepped back. Dante… had never spoken to her that way before. Or bared his teeth. The shock on her face must have shook him out of his ire, because he turned away, ashamed.

"Sorry.” He said gruffly. “Just please, go back. Check on the kid. I can take care of this. But, I’m going to be distracted if you’re out here, vulnerable."

He waited, his back still turned.

He didn’t relax until the sound of receding footsteps faded into the dark.

He turned his eyes back to the dark hole. Showtime. He winced.

“Fuckin’ tight spaces. Fuck this shit.” Dante grumbled but leapt into the dark.

Landing in a crouch, his feet met tightly packed earth. The narrow tunnel widened into a larger cavern, nearly chest high.

He braced one hand braced against the packed earth. He let his eyes rove over the surrounding area. His whole body was tight in anticipation.

Dante released his breath slowly and waited for any sign of movement.

Nothing. No noise.

Dante grit his teeth and squinted into the darkness. He could make out vague outlines of more tunnel entrances facing the east and west, but no movement. He made to stand up, figuring that he might just have to choose a tunnel on a whim. He was still bent at the waist when he caught the hissed whisper.

_"Daaaante"._

He froze, his eyes widening. His heart sank. It was _him._ He had hoped…

Fuck!

" _Daaaaaante"._

A light brush of scales across his back propelled him forward and he tucked into a roll, pulling out his twin revolvers at the same time.

"Piss off!" He snarled, firing off several rounds into the darkness.

He attempted to put his back to the wall, eyes scanning the darkness. The Knight could see much better and move much faster than Dante could in the small space. And Dante knew it.

If he could _just_ …

A soft hissing from above his head told him of his miscalculation a bit too late. He tried to slide sideways but before he could do more than take a single step, a set of fangs sunk into the back of his neck. White hot pain. The fangs pierced through the thick leather protecting his neck like butter.

"Ahhhnn...Ss-shit…"

Dante's knees buckled. Numb fingers reached back to grip the short knife he kept on his belt, but his wrist was swiftly captured in a firm grip. The fangs slowly retracted.

" _Ah. Tsk. Tsk. None of that, now. It will do you no good."_

"Bastard!" Dante choked as he felt human arms wrap around his chest, pinning his weak arms to his sides.

He could feel the venoms effects bearing down on him. Instinctively, he knew that if he was going to make a move, he had to do it soon. Like now. He tried to curl his fingers with no success.

A grating chuckle sounded in his ear.

" _Heh. Still as predictable as ever, my little hatchling. I told you, it would do you no good. Struggle all you want.”_

A cool pair of lips pressed lightly against his throat, just beneath his left ear. Dante shuddered and weakly tried to pull away. His vision was beginning to blur along the edges. The other took this opportunity to prop his chin on Dante's shoulder and turned to whisper into his other ear. _“After you wake, you and I have plenty to catch up on. I have missed you so."_

That was the last thing Dante heard before his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell limp in the cradle of the others arms.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Dante slowly cracked open his eyes and nearly groaned aloud.

Fuck!

His head felt like it was about to cry mutiny and roll right off of his shoulders. He shifted a bit and grimaced again. Since it hurt that bad, he halfway hoped it just would.

Finally, he was able to force his eyes open. He surveyed the what little he could of the cavern-like room, eyes bleary. The ceiling was high at least, he noted tiredly. Small mercies.

He tried to pull his limbs together but the iron chains held fast, keeping his arms and legs spread wide. The chains themselves were pulled so taught that even the slightest movement caused discomfort. His muscles were straining.

Dante glanced down, his eyes widening as he found himself not only bereft of his shirt and armor, but also his weapons.

“Oh, for the love of…” Dante growled irately. “What’s with the kinky shit?”

He turned his furious eyes to the cavern again. Seriously, he thought he saw this in a cheesy porn flick once. There was nothing of note except for a few lit candles and a large mass of fabric in the corner.

“Fuck!” He growled again.

After fruitlessly pulling on the chains for a moment, he gently let his head drop back to the cool earthen floor. Calm. He had to stay calm. Maybe this was just one big misunderst—

" _Ah. You finally wake."_

_Fuck. He should have known better._

“No shit, Sherlock” Dante snarled, craning his neck to see. He ignoring the twinge of pain as he did so and bared his teeth savagely.

"Asher! I knew it was you. I could smell your foul stench in the air. What in the _hell_ are you doing here? How did you know where I would be?" He demanded, his eyes dilating as he tried to make out the others form in the darkness.

"Aw _…You didn't miss me? You break my heart, precious. I missed you."_

Dante yanked harder on the chains, refusing to acknowledge the rapid beating of his heart, feeling more and more exposed as time wore on.

"Yeah? Come closer and take these chains off. I'll show you the literal meaning of a fucking broken heart!"

Another laugh, closer this time, sounded from the corner of the cavern.

" _You will try, certainly. I cannot promise success. You seem to forget. I have many, many centuries on you, child."_

"Well let's see then. 'Less you're scared of gettin’ your ass handed to you", Dante goaded, stretching up as far as the chains would allow. "Stupid fucking ass— _hkk._ "

A strong hand curled around Dante’s throat and tightened cruelly, cutting him off.

“ _That is quite enough of that, little one,"_ _Asher purred as he crouched over Dante’s prone form._

Dante’s eyes widened and he felt as if he were nineteen again. Asher’s appearance hadn’t changed in all this time. Asher’s thin lips curled up in amusement as his glittering green eyes raked over Dante’s upper body. His long blond hair was pulled back into its typical waist length braid and draped over his shoulder. A style typical of a demon lord. The regalia denoting his status as a Knight was pinned to the long purple velvet overcoat. Black pants and dragonhide boots covered his slim legs. A cravat was tucked, prim and proper, held in place by a gold pin. Everything was the same. Everything. Even down to the pin at the other’s throat.

Dante’s stomach churned. His touch burned just the same too.

It brought back some unpleasant reminders. Particularly about how vulnerable he was, pinned to the floor like this. Asher was crouched close enough that Dante could feel the heat from his body. It made panic thrum through his veins and he arched backwards.

“ _No, no…shh, now”,_ Asher hummed gently as he rode out the bucking. He tightened his hand further around Dante’s vulnerable throat, completely cutting off his air.  

Dante mouth parted as he desperately tried to suck in air. He threw his weight into the chains, trying to pull something loose. Distantly, he could feel them cutting into his skin as he struggled. His vision was greying at the edges as he gasped ineffectually. He could feel the irons cutting deeper into his flesh, his heart hammering a throbbing beat his ears.

Finally, just as he was about to pass out, the other let up on his throat and he hacked in response, taking great gulps of air.

"F-fucker..", he wheezed as forced his lungs to fill, his body falling back in limp relief.

He felt gentle fingers brush back the fringe of hair on his forehead and couldn’t contain the growl that ripped from his throat.

“I thought you were dead.” Dante lifted his eyes and glared as Asher petted the swelling bruise around his neck.

Asher grinned widely, flashing of vicious fangs.  " _Mmm…Not exactly.”_ _He purred, playfully._ _“Though, not for lack of trying on your part, precious. I never thought you had it in you! I was so proud, that day. You demonstrated that you could use those fangs for something other than useless prattling.”_

_Dante swallowed uneasily at the reminder, all too aware that his vulnerable throat and belly were bared beneath Asher’s claws. He could be holding his own guts in the time he took to blink. He might survive being gutted, but he wouldn’t survive the blood loss._

_Asher smiled, at bit more genuinely, at Dante’s discomfort. “_ _No need to worry, sweetling. I am not here to exact revenge or what ever it is that your imagination has conjured. Following my injury, it was necessary for me to return to the underworld for some time. 'Twas a good thing I did. I received some…interesting…orders. We need to have a little chat…why don’t we get a little more comfortable, hmm?"_

_Asher reached over Dante’s head, the chains clanking as Asher adjusted them to pull Dante’s torso up, leaving some leeway in the chain. Asher quickly wedged himself behind Dante before the other had a chance to lunge away._

_Dante grunted as he was lifted and settled between spread thighs. He grimaced as he was forced to settle his back against the others chest, not liking the mock-intimacy of the position. Not to mention, it felt ridiculous. Asher was lithely muscled, at best. They were the same height, but Dante had far more muscle mass and yet, he couldn’t buck the other off. He felt like a recalcitrant child, pinned against the other’s form._

Dante couldn’t stop the flinch as Asher’s hand stroked from his shoulder to his navel. It felt as though his touch was like liquid fire; piping hot and uncomfortably arousing.

"E-enough!” Dante stuttered and tried to arch his back away from Asher’s chest.

“What are you talking about? Who in the hell is giving orders? Mundus is dead!" Dante grit, angrily. " _And for fuck sake, stop fucking touching me_!"

Asher merely leaned forward and rested his chin on Dante’s shoulder, riding out the little squirming that Dante could manage with ease. Asher took in the flushed cheeks and cloudy eyes as he gently caressed the side of Dante's face.

He rested his hand against Dante’s sternum, feeling the rapid rise and fall. Poor precious, Asher hummed to himself. He could feel the heat rising from Dante's pores as well as the change in his pheromones. This whole experience was going to be rough on the younger devil.

" _Hm. Everything seems to be in order, then."_ Asher murmured, more to himself than to Dante and reluctantly released him, slipping around his body to stand off to the side.

Dante bit the inside of his cheek hard when he found himself trying to follow Asher’s cool touch when he pulled away. Dante had more self-control than this, damn it. And why in the hell was it so goddamn _hot_? He had been feeling ill when he woke, but chalked it up to having a minor concussion. The queasiness was getting worse. As was the ache starting in his bones. If he didn’t know better…which he did…he would say that he was going into the pre-heat stage. But, he fucking knew better.

He knew, unlike most demons, that he was born with both a submissive and a Dominant gene. Typically, you could only be one or the other.

All his life, he had kept a strangle hold on his submissive gene. Never nurturing or encouraging it. Through sheer force of will, he had drug his Dominant gene to the fore. For all intents and purposes, he was a Dominant. It didn’t matter that a small part of him curled up in horror-filled realization as heat practically wafted off of his skin. He wouldn’t accept it. He wasn’t a sub. _He fucking knew better_.

Dante turned enraged eyes back to Asher, who had been waiting for him to do. Asher smiled gently and dropped into an easy crouch.

_“I am sorry…you can’t outrun your genes, precious boy.”_

Asher sighed when Dante continued to glare, mutely.

_"I’ll fill in the blanks, shall I? _My orders were exceedingly simple…I needed to outfit you with two suppressor cuffs. They'll leave you virtually powerless for a little while. It’s temporary, I promise you. After some time, you will get most of your strength back."__  

He paused, watching panic fill Dante’s widening eyes at the prospect of being powerless, even for a short time. He felt a small stab of pity and gently brushed a long strand of hair away from Dante’s eye.

_“It isn’t permanent.”_ Asher reassured softly as he gestured to the cuffs wrapped around Dante’s wrists. “ _And no, to answer your other question, the orders weren’t given by Mundus.”_

He then stood and released the chains that held Dante's ankles with a quick twist of his fingers. He watched quietly as Dante pulled his legs up to his chest. He could tell the other was dazed.

Asher finished softly. " _You know that the only man I ever would take orders from is your father."_

Dante’s whole body froze initially, then he slowly lifted his head to glare. "That shit is not fucking funny, Asher. My father is dead."

Asher blinked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Dante took his silence to mean confusion and grumbled. "My old man kicked the bucket years ago. You know that. What…did you fuckin' hit your head or something? Perhaps you lost the plot?"

Asher blinked again and to Dante’s utter surprise and disgust, burst out into helpless peals of laughter.

" _Oh, precious, what nasty surprises lay in wait for you! I never took your father for a needlessly cruel man…However, he simply never ceases to pleasantly surprise me."_ Asher managed to gasp between fits of giggles.

Finally, he heaved a pleased sigh. " _Ah well, all will be revealed soon enough to you."_

Asher swiftly grabbed Dante's jaw and kissed him deeply, tongue parting tight lips while taking care to avoid snapping teeth.

" _We will meet again. Soon."_ He purred, satisfied and disappeared with a sharp snap of his fingers.

Dante's wrist chains immediately fell loose when Asher vanished, but he couldn’t force himself to move. He sat there in stunned silence. Dante blinked once, twice, before reality set in and he brought his wrists up for inspection. Sure enough, there were two simple seamless silver cuffs. He tried to wedge his fingers under one, with little success.

He sighed heavily and leaned forward to cradle his head in his hands.

"Fuck", he whispered morosely.

He felt…human. Achingly, bitterly human. He couldn’t even feel the well of his power anymore, couldn’t feel the thrum of magic under his skin. It felt like he lost a limb. His throat tightened.

How in the hell would he explain this to Trish and Nero?

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Meanwhile, Trish had set herself into a jog, her heart in her throat. Dante was clearly frazzled and that made her uneasy. Dante was typically confident to a fault. Never wavering. He was like a rock in a sea of uncertainty, to coin a cliché phrase. She liked that about him. It brought her comfort. But, when turned on her, he was so angry…and strangely vulnerable. She nearly sighed aloud in relief as the car came into view. She ducked beneath a low-lying branch.

She found Nero bent over, grumbling to himself as he rooted through the trunk. He had Red Queen, his sword, strapped to his back and was in the process of loading his sawed-off shotgun.

"Nero!" Trish called, as she jogged up to him. "Are you ready to go? We have to find Dante."

Nero blinked and looked over his shoulder at Trish.

"What do you-? Trish?" His brow furrowed as he quickly turned to face her.

"What's the matter?" He asked as saw the blatant worry etched into her expression.

"I'll explain on the way", Trish answered hurriedly and quickly drew Dante’s sword case down from where it had been strapped on the roof. She unsheathed Rebellion, nearly staggering under its weight. “How in the hell does he cart his thing around,” She grumbled to herself as he hefted the sword up higher.

Nero coughed, being sure to keep any amusement off his face. “Why don’t you let me take it? I’ll put it next to Red Queen.”

Trish glared at him through blond bangs but handed the sword over. “Not a word out of you.”

Nero’s lips twitched.

She cleared her throat pointedly. "We need to hurry. I have a bad feeling about this." She admitted, grasping one of Nero's wrists and dragging him along behind her.

“Let’s just go.”

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Trish reached the clearing where they had found the hole earlier and let go of Nero's wrist.

"Where'd Dante disappear, then?" Nero asked curiously. He skimmed over the area and didn't see any tell-tale signs of a battle or any sign that Dante had been through here at all. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Trish as she scanned the ground.

"It doesn't even look like he's been here. Usually, he leaves a pretty clear trail." He rolled his eyes a bit. "He can't be discreet to save his life."

"He didn't get into a battle above ground." Trish answered, still preoccupied in her search.

Nero’s eyes widened a bit. "He's…underground? I thought he was claustrophobic?" Nero asked rhetorically as he started to walk around the area, eyeing the ground. From what he remembered, Dante was extremely claustrophobic. Like, pitching the biggest fit you’ve ever seen in your life, kind of claustrophobic. He only witnessed it once, himself. They were looking for a scythe demon and had followed the devious thing into an abandoned lighthouse tower.

Just after Dante had ascended the first flight of stairs and was halfway down a windowless hall, the scythe intentionally collapsed both the stairwell and the doorway at the end, trapping them between piles of cinderblock and rotted wood. Had Nero been thinking at the time, he could have activated his devil arm to cast a glow around the area. However, he had been distracted by a high whimpering sound and before he realized Dante had triggered in the small area.

Fun fact about a demonic trigger: It wasn’t meant to be released in a small, _easily collapsible_ space. The force of power upon release is enough to lift grown men from their feet. Even grown men with their own trigger.

Nero rolled his eyes at the memory. Dante had freaked out, triggered and somehow blasted Nero straight through the north wall.

Good times.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

After nearly an hour of searching Trish was beside herself. Nero was getting a little worried as well. He couldn’t even _sense_ Dante. “I’m telling you…this was where we were!” Trish was saying, frustrated.

Nero sighed and raked a hand through his hair. “I believe you, Trish, but…the hole must have closed then. You would think…” He trailed off and tilted his head a bit as something caught his eye to his right.

"Trish!" He called. "I think I found something!"

He walked closer and stared. There was a huge-ass hole in the ground. What in the hell?

Trish came up beside him. “Yes! That’s it.”

Nero’s brows scrunched in irritation and he placed his hands on his hips. “I would have had to have walked by this friggin’ thing fifty times by now!”

He turned to examine the hole, squinting down into the dark. It didn't look very big at all. Three feet in diameter at the most. It surprised him that Dante had even made it down inside without having a major fit. He squatted down and easily swung his legs into the darkened space.

"Whoa, whoa! Hang on a minute, Nero!"

Trish quickly knelt down beside him and muttered with thinly veiled aggravation, "You don't even know what's down there! And you're just gonna drop down regardless? Are you crazy?!"

Nero had to grin. "Uh. Yeah. That's the plan, anyway." He smoothed back his hair and shrugged nonchalantly. "If the old man dropped down in there, I should be able to easily follow."

She glared at him and poked him in the chest. "Between you and Dante, you're gonna give me a heart-attack. Just…wait a second and let me think." She grumbled as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Nero rolled his eyes discreetly and huffed. "How about this? I'll drop down, check it out and call up to you within ten minutes or so, yeah?" He met her eyes. "I'll be fine. And I'm sure Dante is just fine too. You know how he is."

Trish considered this for a moment before sighing. "I suppose that's fair enough."

Nero gave her a confident smile. "Don't worry. Won't take me long." He then turned and dropped down.

Trish watched as Nero disappeared. She just hoped Dante was just taking his time. She'd never forgive herself for leaving him otherwise.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Nero landed in a careful crouch. He held still for a moment, listening. He could already tell that he was alone in the cavern-like room. There wasn't much to see, however. He debated for a moment before shrugging out of his overcoat. His devil arm lit the chamber with a muted blue light.

"Ahh…that's better." Nero grinned as two tunnels were revealed, both heading in opposite directions. One of the very, very few practical uses for having a bone-fide glow stick for an arm.

Which way…which way…Nero mused, eyes shifting from one side to the other. He crouched again and peered closely at the packed earth.

Another set of boot tracks landed a foot or two from where he was currently crouching and turned…seeming to back up into the earthen wall. Nero's brow furrowed and his jaw tightened. From there…the tracks disappeared. Blue eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area, but came up with nothing.

Damn it, Dante.

Worry curled Nero’s gut.

Nero stood as much as he could in the small area and considered the other two openings for a moment. He didn't want to call out for the other man, in the off-chance that he was still engaged in a fight somewhere. But then again…Nero huffed a little and turned down the nearest tunnel. He'd just have to find Dante the hard way.

The earthen walls all looked the same to him. He tried to cast out his senses, but could sense nothing but his own aura. Everything felted muted.

Nero turned the corner in what felt like the tenth tunnel he walked through and stopped short. "The hell…" Nero blinked confusedly and stared. "Dan…te?"

The tunnel had opened up into a softly lit cavern. Nero scanned the room until his eyes fell upon Dante again. The other man was hunched over, cradling his head in his hands. Bruises were visible, trailing up his ribcage and around his lower wrists just below…iron cuffs? Nero's brow furrowed. Dante looked…haggard. Nero felt his stomach clench.

"Dante…?" He called, tentatively.

Dante didn’t respond. He didn’t even look up.

Now Nero was worried. He moved quickly across the room to kneel next to the older man. He laid a careful, gentle hand on the others arm.

Dante jumped as if stung and violently recoiled from his touch.

"Hey! Hey! Easy Dante. Easy!" Nero murmured, worry written across the lines of his face. He reached out again and laid his human hand on Dante's thigh. "It's just me…Are you alright?" He asked gently.

He noted the unusually flushed face and glazed eyes as Dante turned to look at him. Nero could see a faint sheen of sweat on Dante's forehead. If he didn't know better, he'd say that Dante had caught the flu. The only problem with that prognosis was that Dante was completely immune human ailments of that nature. His immune system was ridiculously effective. However, the utter misery on Dante's face was hard to argue with. When the older man finally spoke, there was an unusual hoarseness to his voice. "Nero? Where did you come from?"

Dante had been sitting very still, unable to hear much over the roaring in his ears. He had his eyes tightly shut, trying to ride out the waves of vertigo. He couldn’t even talk himself into getting up.

He'd have to hope Trish came back. He winced. He needed help.

He knew innately that his body, weakened by the fever as it was, wouldn't be able to handle the strain of attempting to jump out of the hole. His muscles were trembling, just sitting as he was. He glanced over at his twin guns, laying on the floor in a pile. As much as he hated it, he would have to leave those behind. They would be far too heavy for a human to carry.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that when he felt a hand lay on his heated skin, he nearly gave himself a heart attack. The pheromones drifted through his clogged senses and helped identify the person. Nero. Trish must have fetched him. He knew Nero was talking, but Dante found it hard to focus his hearing.

"…came and got me from the car. Said you may need a hand." Nero stated patiently. He paused. "Dante…You don't look so good."

Dante had to laugh at that. "Not feeling so hot either, kid." He replied tiredly.

Nero frowned and laid a hand on Dante's forehead. "What happened? Were you poisoned or something? You're feverish."

Dante shut his eyes and leaned into Nero's cool touch, despite himself. "Or something…"He mumbled quietly.

"Dante? Hey?" Nero's worried voice broke through the haze.

"What." He grunted. "S'too hot down here." He felt Nero gently brush the sweaty tendrils of hair away from where it was plastered against his face and neck. Dante tried to get up, only managing to raise himself part of the way.

"Wait one damn minute!" Nero growled, catching Dante around the shoulders when the other’s legs gave out. "I'm gonna help you to the tunnel opening. Don’t be an ass! Trish is waiting for us."

Trish's irritated voice suddenly echoed from one of the tunnels. "Well I WOULD have been had someone checked in like I told him to. Idiots!"

She stalked into the cavern, gun drawn and turned her gaze to Dante first. Whatever she was about to say froze on her tongue and her face abruptly softened. "Oh…what…" She knelt down on Dante's other side, hands extended.

Before she could say anything further, Dante waived her off. "Explain later. I just want out of this shit hole." He swayed a little against Nero and grimaced as a wave of queasiness hit him. "…don' like small spaces, ‘member?"

Trish pressed her lips together and glanced over at Nero. He met her eyes and nodded. "If you can carry his guns, I'll get him out of here and up to the car where we can take a better look." He looked down at the other man who was nearly fully slumped against him.

"Dante?"

Grunt. There was a slight shifting as Dante’s head dropped forward.

"I'm going to carry you out, alright?"

"..are not... "

Nero rolled his eyes and sighed. "What was that?"

"..not fucking carrying me out…can walk myself" Dante grit.

"Bullshit." Nero didn't even bother to argue. Dante could barely hold his head up, long enough try to climb up out of there. He swept his demon arm under Dante's knees and the other under his shoulders. He stood quickly, making his way into the nearest tunnel.

"…the hell, Nero?! I told you I could fucking walk!" Dante growled as he felt his center of gravity shift and pushed at Nero’s chest.

Nero hardly faltered until a flailing fist caught the underside of his jaw. He stopped cold and glared down. Nero could feel his temper shoot through the roof as he tightened his hold on Dante, leaning down to growl roughly in the older man's ear.

"Dante, enough! …Stop with the fucking squirming or I'll knock you out to get you up there." His glare and enhanced glow in his demon arm illustrated his threat.

Dante went quiet. He wouldn't admit that a little shudder had run up his spine at Nero's growl. He had the insane urge to partially bare his throat. Dante frowned at that thought. Animalistic tendencies were connected to his demon heritage…which meant he had less time than he thought before he went into a full throttle heat. He had leave until he could get a better handle on himself. He couldn’t afford to let anyone know about the submissive gene. Not yet.  

He snapped back to reality when he felt Nero press against the sore puncture wound on the back of his neck.

"Ouch! Fuck Nero…the hell are you doing? …fucking hurts!" Dante hissed, unconsciously curling his shoulders.

"Shut up, old man." Nero replied through gritted teeth, leaning down further as he caught the scent of something unusual. He didn't notice at first, but the closer he got to the back of Dante's neck…the more musky the smell became. Unbeknownst to Nero, his iris had begun to take on a garnet tint as his demonic power pushed to the forefront. He shifted Dante higher in his arms and pressed his nose against the top of Dante's spine.

Dante bit his lip hard as he tried to pull away. "Seriously, kid! That really fucking hurts!"

"Quiet." Nero growled, his voice pitched lower than usual and curled his human hand around Dante's throat warningly. He tried not to grip too tight, all too aware of the blackening bruise around Dante’s throat.

"Don't move. You were poisoned. I can smell it." Nero shifted down onto his knees so that Dante was bent forward a little in front of him.

Dante could feel Nero's breath on the back of his neck and tried to force his body to move. He reached up to tightly grip Nero's human arm and tugged. Nothing happened. Dante tried to pull harder, but Nero’s grip was like steel. His heart started to race.

"Kid…whatever you're thinking, it won't work. I just need a healing elixir or something, okay?" Dante replied, nervously.

Nero grunted. "That won't cut it. You're gonna have to trust me." Nero swiped the hair away from the bite mark, seeing the inflammation and swelling that had already set into the tissue.

"Sorry in advance, Dante. This is going to hurt."

Dante gathered up the last vestiges of his strength and threw his body weight forward.

"Enough, Nero! I don't need your fucking help!" Dante hissed.

Nero merely rode out the weak bucking until Dante fell back, panting and exhausted in his arms.

"Easy", Nero whispered into his hair. "Don’t panic, okay? It's gonna be fine. You’re always telling me to follow my instincts, right? That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Without letting Dante get another word in edge-wise, Nero tilted the other's head forward and sunk his elongated eyeteeth into infected puncture wounds as carefully as he could.

Dante could feel panic well in his chest as the hand around his throat tightened to hold him still. He never thought he would miss his regular abilities as much as he did right now. He tried to shake his head as he felt Nero get closer. He pulled ineffectually at the arms encased around him. He actually hadn't noticed until now how well Nero had finally grown into his broad shoulders and the firmness of the muscled arms under his hands.

Dante finally let out a choked noise seconds before he felt teeth dig into his flesh.

Then, the pain painted everything black.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Nero tightened his arms around the older man when Dante released a strangled whimper and fell limp. Gently, he retracted his eyeteeth from the wound and spat out the poison that had accumulated in his mouth. He didn't know a better way to remove the poison other than to reopen the wound. He shifted Dante back up into his arms gently and stood.

Nero frowned down at the unresponsive lump cradled against his chest. Dante's reaction was worrisome. Nero was unsure as to why Dante was so panicked. He almost wanted to chalk it up to the fact that Dante was hurt, feverish and thus unable to think clearly. But…he wasn't so sure. He sighed and made his way back to the first cavern. "It's strange…" Nero whispered to himself.

"What's strange?" Trish piped up from behind him.

Nero shrugged idly, his back still turned to her, playing nonchalant. "Never mind. Let's just get him out of here." He glanced over his shoulder. "Can you get all the weapons up by yourself?"

"Psh. Don't be stupid. Of course I can." Trish huffed.

Nero grunted and leaped up the wall, his boots digging into the soft earth as he propelled himself and Dante's unresponsive form up then out into the open air. He landed in a controlled crouch and waited for a moment until Trish had sprung up behind him.

Her landing was a bit awkward with two extra guns gripped in her hands.

“You sure you can get those?” Nero asked, teasingly.

Trish glared and stalked off, a little blush coloring her cheeks.

Nero grinned to himself and followed quietly behind.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

By the time Nero pulled himself out of the brush, Trish had Dante's handguns stashed away in their respective cases.

"I can move the weapons to the trunk so you can sit up front and lay Dante down in the back." She murmured as she moved around to the other side of the car. "We'll stop at the closest hotel for the night so I can take a look at his wounds."

"Uh. D-don’t. Don't worry about moving the weapons", Nero answered quickly. The thought of setting Dante down in the back, alone, where he couldn’t touch him didn’t sit well with Nero. "I'll sit in the back with him and keep him propped up. He was poisoned so I want to be able to monitor him."

Trish's eyebrow rose in surprise and she turned to look at him. "You sure? You don't have to, you know…Dante's been through worse. He'll be alright until we can get him to a bed."

Nero faked an aloof shrug. "It's not a big deal. Sitting back there with him doesn't bother me. That way…we don't have to stop until we get to Caterbury. We're only a few hours out. It'd be pointless to stop now." He finished reasonably. 

Trish considered him for a moment and the wide eyed innocent look he was sporting. She nearly huffed aloud. She acquiesced with a roll of the eyes.

"Suit yourself." She said as she turned and pulled the seat up. "Here…I'll help you settle him into the back seat."

As Nero stepped up to the car, she stopped him for a brief minute to study Dante's limp form. She brushed white locks aside to cup his jaw, turning it gently to get a good look at his face. "He still feels feverish." Her eyes scanned down and focused on the dark marks on his chest, arms and throat. "And he's…bruised."

Nero watched Trish's eyes widen and take on a worried glint. "He doesn't bruise…" She bit her lip. "Something is wrong…"

"I know."

Trish glanced up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I can tell by his demonic aura." Nero replied as he shifted Dante up a bit higher in his arms. "It's nearly depleted. He feels more human now than he did earlier. I know I'm a bit more sensitive to changes in auras, but this change is hard to miss. Can't you sense it?"

She placed her hand on Dante's bare chest and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she reopened them, her face considerably paler.

"H-how is this possible? Auras can't deplete that fast. Unless…" She trailed off.

Nero sighed. "I dunno…we'll have to ask him when he wakes. But I gotta lay him down now." He grunted as he hefted Dante up a little higher. "He's heavier than he looks."

"Ah. Sorry," Trish grinned a little and opened the door wider.

"Here. Take his feet while I climb in", Nero replied, shifting so that he could climb into the backseat backwards. He turned his body sideways over the seat, parting his legs as he tugged Dante's body up between them. Trish lifted Dante's feet and knees to tuck his legs inside the car. Nero curled his hands under Dante's arms and hefted him up one more time so that he could tuck Dante's head beneath his chin and arrange his limbs a bit more comfortably.

Trish climbed into the front seat and turned back to ask, "Is everything okay? Enough room?"

Nero nodded to her as he folded his arms around Dante's chest to keep him in place. "We're fine. You might want to grab the blanket in the trunk, though. He's cold. I'll let you know when he starts to wake up."

Trish nodded and slipped out to grab the blanket out of the trunk. Nero leaned back against the side of the car, trying to slip into a more comfortable position for the long ride. He watched as Trish climbed back in and tucked the blanket around Dante's body.

"All set?"

“Mhm.”

"Alright. Might as well go then. We should be in Caterbury in less than four hours."

"Sounds good", Nero mumbled quietly. "Thanks Trish."

She smiled at him through the rearview mirror and pulled out onto the road.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Once he was sure that Trish's attention was elsewhere, Nero relaxed and shifted Dante to study him a bit easier. He was a little disturbed at his own actions earlier. And Dante’s for that matter. Dante just _let_ himself be manhandled during a blowjob. Frankly, Nero was still in shock that Dante offered at all.

Now that Nero had the opportunity to hold the older man, to cradle Dante's body against his own, he found it easier to concentrate. Holding him like this eased something in Nero’s chest. His let his fingers trace gentle circles over the firm chest under his hand. Giving into the temptation, he buried his nose in the white, silky strands of hair pillowed on his shoulder.

If Dante knew he was currently acting as Nero's life-sized teddy bear… Nero had to grin a little. He knew the older man would tease him endlessly but…the picture of a cuddly Dante would be forever engrained in his mind after this.

Nero leaned away a little and tilted Dante's head back to brush the hair out of his face. Dante appeared to be merely sleeping, his mouth just barely parted, the flush on his cheekbones still prominent. Nero placed a gentle hand on Dante's forehead, frowning at the level of heat emitting from it. This combined with the fact that Dante hadn't even twitched the whole way to the car made Nero nervous. He clucked his tongue a bit and debated on whether or not he should attempt to wake Dante. Probably should, Nero mused. Just to be sure that Dante was alright.

He spoke softly into Dante's ear, simultaneously giving his shoulder a little shake. "Hey, Dante. Can you hear me?"

Dante's head twitched a little and then fell still.

"Dante." Gentle prod. "I need you to wake up."

Nero watched has Dante's eyelashes fluttered a bit before revealing slits of electric blue eyes.

"…Nero?" Dante asked hoarsely, squinting up at him.

Nero had to smile a little. "Yeah. We just got—Hey! Hold still!"

Dante braced his hands on top of Nero's thighs and pushed himself upright, groaning as he did so. "Agh. My head is fucking killing me…"

There was a slight trembling in Dante's limbs, not doubt from exhaustion. Nero hummed and placed his human hand on Dante's spine to give him a little more stability. He wondered if Dante remembered what had happened in the tunnel. He half-way hoped not. There was no place to duck and cover in the back seat and he was pretty sure Dante would be pissed.

Trish's concerned voice broke through the brief silence.

"Hey. You okay, Hon?"

Dante glanced up to see concerned eyes glancing at him through the rearview mirror. He grunted in response as he raised a hand to press on his head.

"Peachy, thanks."

He breathed out slowly, setting his other hand down to better brace himself and stopped. He could just now feel Nero's hand on his bared back and muscular thighs poised tightly around his hips. He blinked once. And then again. The hell…? Why would Nero…? Oh. Ohhhh. Ohhhhh fuck. That little brat!

"Shit-head!" Dante growled and whipped around to smack Nero upside the head.

"AH! Dante!? That friggin' hurts!" Nero winced and gingerly rubbed his head. He held his other hand out protectively as he watched Dante for any more flying limbs.

The older man had leveled a glare at him that…if his hair wasn't so tousled, and if his face wasn't flushed that adorable shade of red…might have been fierce. But, it didn't have the effect that Dante intended. There was a slight curl that formed on Nero's lips.

Dante narrowed his eyes and reached out to grab a fistful of Nero's coat, yanking him up. "If I didn't currently feel like shit, I'd beat the shit out of YOU, kid," he growled as he shook him. "What in the hell was that back there in the tunnels?! I TOLD you to leave the mark alone! You know how delicate these things are and how fucking dangerous it is for BOTH of us! You don’t initiate that shit willy-nilly. I hope for both our sakes that you didn't finish—

He cut himself off when he caught the utterly confused look on Nero's face. The kid looked lost. Dante very nearly face-palmed. Fuck.

"You gotta be kidding." He swallowed hard and ventured, "…you have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

Nero had raised an eyebrow during Dante's rant and shrugged.

"Uhh…no. Sorry." He tilted his head to the side. "Finish what? I finished draining the poison out, yes. You're welcome for that by the way." Nero made a face "…I swear I can still taste that stuff."

Dante took a slow, calming breath and pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the incoming migraine. He felt a mirthless laugh built up in his chest. "Damn it."

Trish spoke up from the front, "What's going on?"

Dante turned a malevolent glare in her direction. "I thought you gave the kid the demon version of the birds and the bees when he was going to mate Kyrie!?"

She went to protest, but Dante talked right over her, getting more and more agitated.

"Obviously you didn't!", he grit, baring his teeth as he reached back and tenderly felt the mark on the back of his neck. It was still very sore and swollen, but he could still make out a specific rune forming and raising on the flesh.

He let his hand fall away and sighed heavily, his leg bouncing in ill hidden nervousness. "Best case scenario… the solaris bond hasn't solidified and can thus be removed. Worst case…well…" He turned and eyed Nero, who was getting increasingly frustrated.

Nero watched as Dante bounced in agitation. Saw his fingers trace over the wound on the back of his neck. Nero quickly reached out to grip Dante's thighs tightly. "Enough with the bouncing! Geez, Dante…"

"Now, what in the hell is a solaris-whatever?" Nero finally asked.

Dante looked slightly pained. "…literally means soul-mate. When the bond is solidified, it is irreversible."

Nero sat for a minute, stunned, letting that sink in. Irreversible? His brow furrowed. As far as he knew, all bonds could be causally revoked when the bonded parties wanted the separation. Unless… Oh shit. "This is a life-bond you are talking about, isn't it?"

Dante paused for a moment, then nodded reluctantly.

"Fuck!" Nero released his grip on the other man’s thighs, slumping back against the door. He stared at Dante, trying to wrap his head around the idea. Permanent. He…didn't know what to think. He took note of Dante's anxious, restless demeanor and frowned heavily. Apparently, Dante had an issue with being bonded to _him_ and Nero couldn't pinpoint exactly why, but that thought _pissed him off_.

Dante watched as Nero flailed. He could sympathize with the younger man. Pulling the blanket back up around his shoulders, he shifted to the side and attempted to climb over Nero's leg to sit on his own side of the back seat. He shivered. His now mostly human body didn't emit nearly as much body heat. Not only that, but he was fairly certain he was ridiculously weaker. Even the little demonic heritage he retained added no strength, but only served to further complicate the situation. If he were completely human, the bond wouldn't have been—

A husky growl interrupted his train of thought as Nero's hands wrapped around his hips and pulled him back into his lap. " ** _Don't. Move_** _."_ Nero growled in his ear, his voice a low rumble.

Dante turned his head and regarded Nero curiously, his arms folded loosely over his chest. "Pup… As flattered as I am that you want me to sit on your lap…" His eyes glittered with amusement. Nero merely wrapped his arms around Dante's waist and didn't respond. His head was bowed so that his bangs completely obscured his expression.

Dante sighed and finished, "You'd be more comfortable if I sat in my own seat. I have longer legs than you do, you realize."

Nero didn't budge other than tightening his arms sharply. Dante winced a bit. "Hey?" He used two fingers to gently tilt Nero's head up. Eyes widening, he quickly snatched his fingers away when he was finally able to see Nero's face.

"Fuck me! Not again, pup! What is it with you?!"

Deep garnet eyes regarded him with a dangerously playful expression. Nero tilted his head like a playful pup as violet colored markings, like delicate vines, curled under and over Nero's eyes. His face began to looked sharper, more defined.

Dante got the feeling he was looking at demon-Nero, as in…the suppressed other half of Nero’s soul. Fuck. Dante wanted to go back in time and smack Nero a few more times for good measure. He should have _mastered_ his other half. Now they were both up shits creek without a paddle.

The younger devil’s lips curled a little at Dante's expression. "What's the matter, Dante? You should see the expression on your face." Nero grinned wickedly, flashing sharpened teeth.

Dante leaned away slowly, lifting his hands in the universal "I'm harmless" gesture. "Easy there…"

Having been a silent observer throughout the entire altercation, Trish decided to speak up when she felt the tell-tale demonic charge in the air. She feared for Dante. If Nero lost control…"Nero…You need to calm down," she implored. "I don't want to have to pull—

"Shut up, stay out of this and drive, bitch" he snarled warningly, power flaring dangerously high. His voiced was pitched low and guttural. "If I want your opinion, I will ask for it. If you interfere, I will make you rue the day we met!"

Dante's eyes widened in shock. "Nero! That’s enough!"

Nero tilted his head to the side and regarded Dante with amusement, his previous anger melting away as though it was never there.

"Dante…" he cooed mockingly, reaching out to stroke his free hand down the older man's cheekbone and jaw.

Dante jerked away, snapping out of his stunned state. "The hell is wrong with you, kid?" He growled and glanced up at Trish with concern. "Don’t threaten Trish 'for I have to kick your ass, sick or no."

Nero surprised Dante by bursting out into laughter. "Really? That sounds interesting… In your current state?" He had a crooked grin that looked almost alien on Nero’s face. "I'd like to see you try."

Trish quickly pulled over to the side of the road, eyes flashing between the two men.

Dante glared at the Nero for a minute, narrowing his eyes. “It seems you and I need to have a long talk, pup. It’s been overdue.”

Dante snapped his gaze away and pushed gently on Trish’s seat. "Let us out, babe." He glanced over at Nero, who was still staring at him, seemingly oblivious to all else.

He couldn’t help it. He rolled his eyes. "Kid, what's with the creeper stare?"

Nero didn’t even blink.

"Al- _right_ then." Dante hefted himself up and out of the car, stretching out his long frame. Without looking back, he headed into the nearby trees, certain the pup would follow. He needed to take this little skirmish away from Trish.

He had a feeling that it was going to be rough going until he could get Nero to release his trigger.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Trish watched Dante walk into the trees with a worried expression. She hoped he knew what he was doing. She turned a wary gaze to Nero, who was just climbing out of the backseat.

"Dante still isn't feeling well, you know," she ventured quietly.

Garnet eyes met hers.

Nero growled huskily, offended, "You think I am unaware of the state my mate is in? Don't be foolish." He turned his eyes to follow the flashes of red chaps through the foliage. "He's weak because of the power exchange. I will go easy, if that is your concern."

Trish stepped back. "Who are you, really?" She narrowed her eyes. "Nero wouldn't—

"Please." Nero cut her off, sardonically. He glanced at her derisively out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't insult me. Nero -I- am not being possessed. He is me, and I am him." He straightened fully and cracked his spine.

"I am just the part of Nero that he has not been able to release. He blocked me." Nero reached back into the car and pulled out the blanket Dante had abandoned.

"Don't worry; this state will not be our permanent state." A smirk curled his lips as he tucked the blanket under his arm. "Once the mating ritual is completed, Nero and I will merge completely. As we should be. I won’t fight the merge. He will return to his normal, irritable, uncertain-self."

Trish swallowed thickly. "So…the life bond?"

"Is about to be irrevocable, yes." Nero turned to fully face her. "Once this part of the ritual is complete, everything will fall into place. Much of Dante's underlying power has permanently merged with mine. I suspect it was out of sheer compatibility, but I think the cuffs he currently wears had a hand in it.”

 “And before you say anything, you know how life bonds work for submissives. If Dante had _truly_ been averse to the solaris bond, it wouldn't have formed. Now…I need to go take care of my wayward mate."

His eyes narrowed dangerously and held her gaze. "You. Will. Not. Interfere. It will not end well for either you or Dante." With that, he turned on his heel and headed in the direction Dante had disappeared.

Trish could do nothing but watch Nero's blue coat disappear into the trees. She closed her eyes tiredly and sighed. Dante was about to have his hands full.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Dante sighed in annoyance as he dodged between low lying briars. Stupid little prickly things hurt more since he was weakened. He glanced over his shoulder, hoping that his instincts were correct and Nero would follow. Well…Nero in whatever capacity he was in now. Demon-Nero. Whatever. Once this was all over, he planned to kick the pup’s ass from Canterbury all the way back home. Little brat.

_When this was all over.._. He winced slightly. Unfortunately, it was a long way from being over. There were several ways this could go. His feet took him into an open clearing and he slowly made his way to the middle. Hopefully, he could snap the kid out of it before it got too far. Nero's voice breaking across the clearing stopped him in his tracks.

"That's far enough, _solari._ "

Huh? Dante stopped and slowly turned, tilting his head in confusion. " _Solari_? Since when did we complete any bond— “

He blinked and searched the area, not seeing anyone.

"Nero?" Dante called. He squinted, leaned forward and tried to make out a familiar form in the trees. He thought he could feel Nero's gaze but…

"I'm here."

Dante's stomach tightened at the low growl and he nearly jumped despite himself. Nero, somehow, had appeared directly behind him and he didn't even sense him moving. Fucking dull-ass senses. How can humans stand it? He held very still when he felt fingertips trace up his spine, caressing from the small of his back to between his shoulder-blades. Dante contained a shudder and suppressed the urge to lurch forwards.

"What are you— He cut off as a clawed hand gently curled around his mouth and pressed, quieting his protestations. He reached to grip and tug at Nero's wrist, canting his eyes to the side to try and get a glimpse of Nero's face at the same time. Being unable to, he attempted to turn his head.

"Shhhh…Hush and hold still for a minute." Nero purred lowly, stroking his fingers up further as his other hand tightened its grip on Dante's mouth.

Dante's eyes widened as he realized where the Nero's hand was headed and he growled, lurching forward in an attempt to buck Nero off. He didn't manage to get very far before Nero easily pulled him back and pinned his arms to his sides by wrapping his own around Dante's waist. "Let. Go." Dante snarled.

Nero propped his chin on Dante's shoulder and hummed. "I can't do that." He turned his head so that he could speak directly in Dante's ear. "I wouldn't recommend insolence, _Solari_. Do not try my patience. We will be cementing our bond here, without interruption—

"The _hell_ we will! Enough is enough…Nero, snap the fuck out of it!" Dante growled angrily and slammed his boot backward, shattering Nero's kneecap. Nero howled in pain and fell back, cradling the sore limb.

Dante whirled around, pacing backwards to watch Nero warily. The younger man was seated half on his haunches with the offending leg stretched out in front. Nero was hunched over, gingerly prodding the sore area as it healed.

"Kid?" Dante ventured when Nero said nothing for some time. He didn't dare step any closer, though. He knew better than that. If the kid didn't regain control, he was screwed. Literally and metaphorically. Dante inwardly snorted. He wouldn't be so averse to the literal act if not for the fact that Nero was completely off his nut and would undoubtedly be either pissed or depressed when he came back to himself.

Dante sighed despondently. "Nero? Can you hear me?"

Nero didn't lift his head, his hands still massaging the sore joint. He mumbled. "Yeah. I can hear you…That really fucking hurt."

The tension in Dante's shoulders eased a bit. Nero's voice had lost the underlying growl.

Dante folded his arms over his chest, suppressing a shiver as the cold air leeched the heat from his skin and chuckled a bit. "Sorry, kid. I had to snap you out of it." Dante watched Nero for minute, taking note of the slumped shoulders and overall droopy demeanor. He rolled his eyes a bit at himself and sighed again. "You alright?", he asked softly.

Nero shrugged listlessly. "Fine."

Dante bit the bullet and walked over to the huddled man. He extended his hand down in front of Nero's face. "Here. I'll help you up. We can discuss this later."

Nero didn't reach for his hand.

"Kid, come on," Dante retracted his hand and crouched down in front of the other man, placing a hand on his shoulder. He felt Nero tense up and shift backwards.

"I’m sorry."'

Dante considered the younger man for a moment, his eyes softening. "Nero", he sighed. "I'm not angry with you."

"You will be..."

Confusion flitted across Dante's face, causing him to reach out and tap his fingers gently under Nero's jaw. "Hey. Look at me."

Nero sighed and snapped his gaze up. "I really am sorry Dante, but…you can't ignore this. I won't let you."

Dante inhaled sharply. The deception was clear in those glittering garnet eyes. "Oh shit. Nero wait-"

Dante tried to pull away, but was too slow as Nero swept his feet out from under him and easily pinned him down under his own body.

A wheezing gasp was forced from between Dante's lips as he hit the ground, flat on his back. The force of it knocked the breath from his body and sent a sharp spasm of pain up his spine.

"S-shit", he gasped.

Nero took advantage of his momentary stillness to pin his wrists above his head with his devil arm and kneel down to pin Dante's thighs with his own. Nero fell still and waited for Dante to catch his breath.

Once the black spots in front of his eyes subsided slightly, Dante turned his gaze to Nero.

"Ooo-kay," he gasped. "We obviously need…to talk about this. Now."

Nero raised an eyebrow at him. "If you wish to talk, we shall…." He leaned down further, bracing his human hand on Dante's chest and purred. "…After we are finished, of course."

Dante hissed in frustration and bucked under Nero, cursing his now-practically-human body as he was unable to budge the younger man at all. "No! We talk now. I refuse to—

"You refuse?" Nero interrupted, his voice pitched dangerously low.

"Yes! I—…" Dante trailed off as Nero's eyes flashed.

Nero stared intently at his wayward mate, irritation further clouding his thoughts. He couldn't understand why his _solari_ was _protesting._ Well…he knew why. Dante's foolish musings were no doubt concerned with Nero's current state. He inwardly shook his head. Dante was in for a rude awakening. This part of Nero that he embodied wasn't, ever, going to go away.

Nero’s eyes softened a bit as he took note of Dante's demeanor. He could feel Dante's heart laboring, just beneath the skin. His flesh was chilled and flushed in equal parts, not doubt from the fever. Nero locked eyes with Dante and saw the physical and mental exhaustion barely hidden behind a look of fake nonchalance.

Something more happened down in the tunnels. Something that Dante wasn't saying. Nero sighed and made a mental note to address that issue later. He leant down to brace his forehead against Dante's, offering comfort.

All protestations aside…Nero mused grimly, the longer they waited, the riskier the bond became. It would drain the both of them dry and Dante couldn't afford that, not in his condition.

"One way or the other, Dante." Nero growled, tightening his hold around Dante's wrists. "You will decide how this will be played out. Choose wisely."

Dante glared, feeling pinned like a proverbial butterfly.  

"You already know the answer to that.” Dante replied, trying to keep his voice reasonable. “Let Nero come through and _tell me himself,_ that he wants this. I'm not going to willingly go through with letting you…you know...otherwise.” He trailed off awkwardly as he studied Nero’s face.

Nero huffed, torn between being indignant and amused. "You know very well that I am myself. I, as I am before you now, am not a separate entity from the usual ‘me’." He leered down at Dante's prone form, lips curled up playfully.

"As much as that makes you uncomfortable, no doubt.”

Leaning down, Nero tenderly placed his lips by the outer shell of Dante's ear. "Besides, my other half already told you what he wanted…He told you he wouldn’t let you run away…didn’t he? That was all him, solari.” Nero felt Dante’s breath hitch as what he was actually saying sunk in. Nero smiled.

”You see? No need to worry, mate," he whispered huskily. "Both of us want you. Once we complete the consummation of our bond, my aggressiveness will fade into the background of our consciousness and our halves will be whole. Like it should be. We will be better than we ever were before this. Not much will change for you... That is, with one little exception."

Faster than Dante follow, Nero grabbed Dante's jaw in a crushing grip and tilted his head back. Nero lifted his head to meet the other's uncertain and slightly pained gaze. "No longer will you be having your _little indiscretions_. I will not permit anyone else to touch what is _mine_ ," he growled fiercely and punctuated this statement by giving Dante a little shake. "Unless you are with me, you will restrain yourself. Do not test me in this." He warned.  He released Dante's jaw and sat up.

Dante lay there, stunned, his alarm growing. Just how had this gotten so out of hand? And judging by the look on Nero’s face, he didn’t stand a chance. Not for the first time, he cursed the cuffs and Asher along with them. They boxed him in. He never did like feeling trapped.

Thing fact of the matter was…It wasn't that he didn't like the pup. In any other circumstance, he wouldn’t mind be tied to Nero. But…a _permanent_ mating bond where he was not the guiding partner held no appeal for him. Nero and he would be together for the rest of their lives.  That, and Dante had never willingly bared his throat for anyone before and he would have liked to keep it that way.

If Dante were able to access his power, at his full strength, Nero would be unable to take the domineering role. Their auras simply wouldn’t allow it. A Dominant aura played the Dominant role and a submissive aura played a submissive role. The most Dominant aura wins.

Simple as that.

Although, even with his muddled senses, Dante could tell Nero’s aura was changing, growing. If Dante didn’t know better, he would say Nero’s aura would be able to match his own within a few years. It just served to remind him just how young the kid really was.

Young and inexperienced. They were utterly screwed, Dante thought despondently. Completely. As if Dante wasn’t screwed enough already. The hits just kept on a’comin’.

He sighed.

Dante wasn't stupid. The odds of him getting out from under Nero long enough to put some distance in between them were really fucking slim. Now, of all times, _would_ be the time that Nero let his demon out to play. He inwardly snorted to himself and turned his gaze to glare grimly up at the younger man.

"Fuck", he huffed.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Meanwhile, Trish paced restlessly back and forth. She bit her lip in contemplation as she scanned the wooded area that the other two disappeared into. Not for the first time, she hoped Dante knew what he was doing. She stopped and listened carefully. Nothing. Growling to herself she threw up her hands in frustration. She couldn't wait anymore.

"You'd better be okay, Dante", she grumbled to herself as she pushed through the undergrowth.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Nero moved back just enough to give his mate a bit of breathing room and prodded the older man into speaking. "Have you reached your decision?"

Dante raised an eyebrow and pretended to consider the question.

"Hmm…You want to know what I think?" Dante propped himself up on his elbows and braced his legs. He knew that what he was about to do probably wouldn't end well for him but…desperate times call for desperate measures. And at this point, he was fucking desperate.

Stalling was now the name of the game.

He stared up into the glowing garnet irises and grinned tauntingly. "You don't have what it takes, pup."

Nero expression quickly morphed into a snarl as he curled his human hand around Dante's throat and shoved him back down, forcing him flat on his back. He bared his teeth and growled, "Is that so? We'll just see about that." He shifted his knees backward, giving Dante the opening he was waiting for.

Dante swing his knee up as hard as he could between Nero's legs. He watched Nero's face lose all color, his body crumpling to the side with a low whine. Dante inwardly winced in sympathy. It was a very low blow.

"Sorry kid," he huffed tiredly under his breath.

Dante wasted no time as he shot to his feet, wavering a little on unsteady legs. He glanced down at the prone form one more time before jogging into the trees. It would only be a matter of time before Nero recovered. He had to get back to Trish before then. Maybe, if he made it back to the vehicle, he might have something in his med kit that could help.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Trish cursed for what seemed like the hundredth time as her hair snagged on another tree branch. She angrily yanked at it, pulling it free.

"Damn it. Fucking idiots," she grit out through clenched teeth. "I should have just stayed in the car."

She had been searching for the other two for over an hour now and had come up empty-handed. Her tracking skills had only taken her so far. Once she got underneath the canopy of leaves, she was unable to scent anything beyond the earthen smells of dirt and leaves. She groaned as she turned around another scarred tree trunk, one that she was very, very sure that she had circled around before.

"Agh! This is impossible!"

D~D~D~D~D~D~D

"Fuck. This." Dante wheezed. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

He groaned as he picked himself up off of the ground after tripping over a hidden root. His exhaustion and slower reflexes were beginning to take a toll on him. He moved forward and dusted himself off as he went, wincing a bit when he wiped off dirt from the little scrapes littered all over his chest and shoulders. His skin was ridiculously easy to split open now. Humans have it rough, he decided. Scowling, he dodged under a thick overhanging branch. If he ever saw Asher again—

"Dante! There you are."

He turned and raised an eyebrow as Trish stumbled into him and wrapped her arms around his bare torso, tightly. Her voice rose, slightly muffled from having her face pressed into his chest. "…was worried about you."

Dante's eyes softened. "I thought I told you to stay by the car, babe", he gently chided. He swept her hair out of her eyes when she looked up at him and grinned. "You were _that_ worried? I'm insulted," he sniffed playfully.

Trish huffed and stepped back, folding her arms under her ample bosom. "Don't read too much into it," she replied mulishly.

They both snapped to attention when a loud crack echoed through the trees.

"Oooh shit. _Time to move_." Dante mumbled hurriedly and grabbed Trish's arm, pulling her along behind him as they took off through the dense undergrowth.

"The hell?! Dante…what are we running from?" Trish hissed as she stumbled along behind him, trying to keep up with his longer strides.

"Weeeell", he gasped with faux nonchalance as he leapt over a fallen log, "I…may or may not have kicked Nero in the balls."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

Dante swung around quickly and clamped his hand over Trish's mouth. "SHHH! Shit, woman! What in the hell are you trying to do?!", he hissed lowly.

Trish glared at him and yanked his hand off of her mouth. "Don't fucking do that. Who knows where your hand has been."

Dante rolled his eyes and huffed. "Look. I couldn't get Nero to release his devil trigger. So…I had to resort to desperate measures." He turned and tilted his head to listen for any movement or sounds that might mean that Nero was headed in their direction. Although his human hearing was essentially useless, he still felt as though he would hear _something_ if Nero was anywhere in the vicinity. He hoped so, anyway.

"…I'm sorry."

Dante blinked in surprise and glanced back at Trish as she placed her hand gently on his bare shoulder. He saw a faint line of worry and perhaps a bit of pity in her eyes. He turned away and sighed heavily. Worry, he could deal with. Pity, on the other hand, stung more than he ever thought. Especially coming from her.

"Nothin' to be sorry about", he answered tightly. He paused for a minute, considering saying something further and sighed. "Never-mind…Let's just keep moving." He turned to continue on, hoping that he at least vaguely remembered where the car was when Trish clamped her hands tightly around his shoulder.

He glared over his shoulder, intent on telling her off but her frantic expression culled his reaction.

"Ssshh. Hold still", she hissed. She inclined her head to the left. "I heard something."

He turned his own eyes in that general direction but could see or hear nothing out of the ordinary.

"Trish—

Suddenly Trish cried out in agony.

Nero's devil bringer collided with her lower spine. The pain made her legs weak, easily enabling him to pin her arms to her sides and lift her off her feet, away from Dante. She groaned as the tightness of the hold made her ribs creak warningly.

Dante spun around, his eyes widening a fraction as he met furious garnet eyes.

“E-easy…” Dante started, one hand lifting.

Nero had his devil arm was clamped tight around Trish’s body. His teeth were bared and his eyes bled into a deeper hue of red, his entire body radiating rage.

Oh shit. Dante swallowed hard. Nero's attention was completely affixed on Dante. That…wasn't a good thing. He cleared his throat and stepped out in front of the younger man, extending his hands, palm up, in a what he hoped was a calming gesture and spoke in a firm tone. "Nero. Set her down."

Dark eyes met his own. "Why?" Nero rasped. "Why should I put her down when she continues to **_interfere."_** He punctuated his statement by tightening his grip, audibly cracking multiple ribs. Trish writhed and cried out hoarsely, trying to ride out the agony.

" ** _STOP!_** " Dante shouted and launched forward, drawing his fist back to strike at Nero's jaw.

Time seemed to stop as Nero simultaneously dropped Trish, her body crumpling at the base of an old oak, and extended his human hand to easily curl around Dante's outstretched fist. Dante had a split second to react. Nero pulled hard. He used Dante's momentum to swing the other, head first, into a tree.

Dante fell to his knees, pressing a hand to his head as he blinked, his vision blurry and spotted. He squinted, wavered, then fell forward. As he hit the ground and his vision blackened entirely, he was annoyed to find that it had only taken one hit to put him out of commission.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Dante woke with a throbbing headache. He lifted his head carefully, feeling as though his head was about to roll off of his shoulders. He attempted to lift a hand to cradle his aching skull and was surprised to find resistance. As pieces from his memory came together, his eyes snapped open.

"What the—“

He glanced down at himself and gaped. He was lying flat on his back, pressed against the soft earth. Vines had been used as rope, lacing around his thighs and under his knees, pulling his knees to his chest and spreading his thighs wide. His eyes traced the vines as they curled around his biceps and elbows, down his forearms to where they ended, encircling his wrists, binding them tightly to his chest.

"Heh. I didn't know the kid was this kinky. Interesting." He smirked wryly, slightly amused despite himself.

Nero spoke up from just behind him, causing him to jump in surprise. Nero leaned over Dante's prone body, stroking up the older man's chest and purred softly. "I'm glad you think so."

Dante attempted to pull at the vines binding his limbs, straining against them. "Kid. While I usually don't mind kinky sex games…I'd much rather be _willing_." He raised his eyebrows pointedly.

"Is that so?" Nero smirked in return, straightening to his full height as he stared down at Dante. "In that case…no worries, solari. You'll be willing…eventually."

Dante's expression melted into a glare. "Kid. You're really starting to piss me off," he grit.

He pulled on the vines sharply, causing them to cut into his flesh. He shuddered as little rivulets of blood trickled down his hands. He tried to swing his body to roll to the side. Despite his best efforts, however, all he managed to do was sit up halfway. "Nero you've got to—

"Hush," Nero admonished sternly and easily pressed him back down onto his back. "No more talking and _hold still_. I do not wish to draw blood but will do so if I have to." Nero lifted his devil arm and flexed his hand, the talons growing sharper as Dante watched. He then reached down and carefully started to shred the thick leather encasing Dante's legs. He sensed the anxiety coming off his mate in waves and wished that he could ease some of it. He would have done so earlier, had Dante not been so very stubborn.

"Stop! Nero, seriously _, I can't do this_!", Dante cried, yanking hard on the vines tightly binding his wrists and thighs. Irrational fear threatened to choke him as he felt the remnants of his pants being gently stripped from his hips, leaving him completely exposed to the air. Humiliation caused a deep flush to spread across his cheek bones. He turned his face away.

Nero's demeanor softened and he sighed. He wished he could make Dante understand. He leaned down over Dante and pressed his lips to the older man's forehead.

"Easy, beloved. It will not be as bad as you are envisioning. I have no desire to harm you", he whispered affectionately, tenderly tucking away a stray lock of hair behind Dante's ear. "Truly, I have your best interest at heart…You will understand that soon enough. You no longer have to be alone, struggling through the years on your own. A bond such as ours is rare and is to be treasured. You'll see." He smiled reassuringly.

Dante craned his neck back to glare up at Nero mutely.

Nero sighed again, this time in aggravation. "So be it."

Reaching up, he tightened the vines around Dante's wrists a bit more, forcing a hiss of pain from Dante's lips. "I merely want to make sure that you will not injure yourself, Had you not been so stubborn, I would not have had to spread you open so lewdly." A slow smirk spread over Nero's lips as he traced his fingers up the inside of Dante's parted thighs, purring, "But then again…I think I like this better."

Dante craned his neck back further and snarled, straining against his bonds. "Kid, when you wake up… I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your ass—

"That… will be _quite enough_ out of you, mate." Nero interrupted with thinly veiled aggravation. He reached to pry Dante's jaw open, sliding a long, thick chunk of leather from the shredded chaps between his teeth, pulling it so tightly behind the older man's head that it rendered him virtually incapable of speech.

Dante thrashed attempting to dislodge the leather strip, raging alighting in his eyes. He lifted his head and fixed Nero with the darkest glare he could muster.

Nero remained unaffected and merely smirked back, pulling on the vines laced around Dante's thighs, causing them to part further so he could settle between them. He resumed tracing his fingers over the pale flesh of Dante's thighs and hips as he leant down to press soft kisses down the older man's clavicle. Dante's whole body seemed to shudder in response. Pleased, Nero carefully trailed his tongue down to take a rosy nipple in his mouth, rolling it on his tongue.

Dante's teeth sunk down into think material in his mouth and cursed is own weakness yet again. He could feel his body betraying him. Every light touch, caress and stroke lit a fire low in his belly. He tried desperately to turn his attention to other things, but Nero ensured that wasn't possible. Every time he seemed to get some semblance of control, teeth and tongue would bring him back to himself. The warm, wetness of Nero's mouth as it encased his nipple forced a pleasured arch to his back. He let his head drop back as he groaned into the leather. The fever that he had fought off so valiantly…the heat… curled up his spine, alighting his body with sensation.

Nero watched that adorable flush spread across Dante's cheekbones. "Beautiful…" he whispered, tracing the pinkened skin with his fingers.

Dante opened his eyes to fix Nero with a weak glare and jerked his face away, growling into the gag.

"Heh." Nero grinned wickedly and reached down to firmly cup the hardness between Dante's thighs. The other's hips bucked unwittingly into his hand. "Mmm…oh I know, beloved," he cooed teasingly. He curled his fingers around Dante's cock and gave it a few firm strokes, sweeping his thumb periodically over the head. "And as much as I long to drag this out a bit more…" Nero glanced over at Trish's crumpled form. "…Time is of the essence."

Dante mumbled into the leather and struggled harder against the vines, hoping for some give. He felt Nero move away for a moment before he felt bare skin press back in between his thighs.

His eyes snapped down and widened.

Nero had loosened his jeans down his hips, his eager cock springing from its confines. He was currently unscrewing a white cap to a smallish cylinder. Dante squinted down at it.

Fuck. Trish's lotion. He growled in frustration and dropped his head back. When in the hell did Nero have time to grab that? He had hoped…well…that Nero would have to wait for actual sex. A lack of lubrication would be agony for both of them.

Fucking figures, Dante thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. Since when do things go my way?

He sucked in a deep breath when he felt Nero press his hands down on the backs of his thighs. "Easy, mate" Nero consoled, his hands stroking the pale flesh gently. "Unfortunately, I do not have the time to make this completely comfortable for you but...I will make it up to you later", he promised coyly.

Dante made eye contact one more time. He shook his head slowly in a last attempt to dissuade the younger man.

Nero's face softened into a real smile as he reached up to cup Dante's jaw. "It will be okay."

Nero dropped his hand and slid back on his knees. He smugly observed that Dante's cock still lay flushed, proud and full, despite his protests. He had to pause for a moment and take in his beloved's form. Long, lovely legs were pulled up, pale thighs parted enticingly as that adorable flush turned into a deeper red. Thick muscles strained and glistened with perspiration, shuddering under the effects of his heat. He looked utterly edible…the submissive pose suited the older man.

He was broken from his reverie when he heard a soft groan. He turned his head and watched disinterestedly as Trish slowly sat up, still slumped to the side, one arm slung over her aching ribs. Her face caught in a grimace of pain.

Nero snorted. He half-wished she would have stayed down a little longer. He shrugged. Not that it mattered anyway. She wouldn't be able to interfere at this juncture. Turning his attention back to Dante, he squirted a bit of the lotion onto the tips of his fingers and reached down between their bodies.

Dante hissed through the gag as he felt the cool, lotion laden fingers prod and stroke over his hole. He clenched his fists behind his back as one finger pressed in, slowly forcing itself deeper into the tight channel. Shuddering, he attempted to buck his hips away.

"Sshhh…" Nero murmured and placed a comforting hand on Dante's hip as he extracted his finger. "Take a deep breath, _solari._ "

Dante's brows scrunched together and he lifted his head to try to see what Nero was doing. He groaned as he felt a considerably thicker object being eased into his hole, the stretch making him twist his hips and clench his teeth down on the gag.

Nero himself nearly groaned aloud as he watched the lotion bottle slowly disappear into Dante's tight channel. He glanced up to watch Dante's face for any sign of extreme discomfort. Dante had his head thrown back, his entire body shuddering as Nero continued to press the bottle inside. Once it was more than halfway inside, Nero squeezed hard on the end still protruding from the stretched opening.

"Mmmm!" Dante cried out through the gag and writhed. The rush of lotion, icy on the walls of his channel, sent yet another shudder of pleasure through his body.

Nero slowly drew the bottle back out, a dribble of lotion following its wake. He easily slid two fingers into the wet hole, thrusting them in and out and curling them alternatively. Stroking one of Dante's quivering thighs, he spoke huskily. "Look at how wet and open you are for me…" He leaned forward, on hand still thrusting and kissed his way down the others jaw. He withdrew his fingers and used his other hand to cup Dante's jaw, turning his face toward him.

Dante blearily stared up at the younger man, his entire body a mass of sensation as his hips continued to buck slightly. He moaned a little through the gag, no longer struggling against the hold of the vines. Everything felt too hot, his skin too tight.

Nero smiled proudly to himself. He could tell by the glazed expression that Dante was pretty far gone, lost in the heat he was undoubtedly feeling. He was ready. Nero curled his fingers under the leather and gently tugged it out from between Dante's teeth to free his tongue.

Dante worked his jaw for a minute. "N-nero…I…I don't… I’m in heat.” He admitted.  “If you…do this, you can’t go back." He tried to meet the younger man’s eyes to impart the seriousness of concern. “This will be it…for you. You won’t…be able to…go back to Kyrie.”

Nero gave him a soft smile and pressed a soft kiss to others lips, tongue dipping into the wet cavern of Dante's mouth. Dante responded and moaned, albeit shyly.

“I know, Dante.” Nero answered.

Quickly, Nero sliced through the vines around Dante's thighs, freeing his legs. Nero carefully helped him stretch them out, massaging the tightened muscles in his thighs.

Dante winced, feeling the blood rush back into his legs. He looked up just in time to see Nero position himself in between his legs.

"Nero…"

Nero met his eyes and waited.

Dante stared into Nero’s eyes, searchingly, looking for any sign of doubt or uncertainty. He was surprised to see steady confidence. Nero looked…eager even…and yet, he seemed saddened. It was as if, after everything, he was bracing himself for Dante to shove him away. The longer the silence stretched, the stiffer Nero's posture became.

Fuck. Dante cursed. He really wished he had more time to explain these things to the kid. This was _such_ a bad idea. But, the more fidgety Nero became, the more self-consciousness seemed to creep in. It filled Nero’s eyes, with self-doubt and recrimination tagging behind. This was what settled it for Dante.

The pup had nothing to be ashamed of. Dante knew, intrinsically, the pup would make a good mate. He didn’t want to make Nero think Dante doubted that.

Dante sighed and felt his inner demon purr in agreement as he came to his decision. He had always been a sucker for Nero’s puppy-dog eyes. It seemed like instance this was no exception.

Dante steeled himself and took a deep breath. "Alright, Nero…" He allowed his legs to part further and exposed his neck in an instinctive display of submission. "…it's okay."

Cerulean eyes widened. "…Really, truly?" Nero asked hesitantly.

Dante huffed. The kid was unbelievable. He had to smirk. "Pup. Get on with it before I change my mind. You can untie my arms now too by the way." He glanced down pointedly.

Nero laughed, relief and pure happiness written all over his face. "Hmm…actually…I want to keep those on. I like the way you look." He grinned mischievously as he hefted Dante's legs up onto his shoulders and pressed his hardness against the prepared hole.

"Ready?" Nero whispered.

Dante tried to relax and goaded, "Mm. Let's see what you got, kid."

Nero's eyes flashed a duller red as he gave the other a full smirk. "You asked for it, old man" he returned and with one hard thrust, buried himself to the hilt inside Dante's body.

"Aahhhhnnnn! Fuck!"

Dante's jaw dropped open, his back arching high as he felt the thick shaft sink into his body. He was suddenly thankful for the lotion bottle. He panted heavily as the younger man held still for a moment, giving him time to adjust. Dante moaned wantonly at the full feeling, his own cock pulsing with every frantic beat of his heart. It had been so long…he had forgotten how good this could be.

He could only groan. "Kid…move!"

Nero shuddered as Dante tightened his body down further around his cock. "Mmm….shit, Dante. You're fucking…tight." He slowly drew back before pushing back inside a little deeper.

"Kid…if you can't handle it..." Dante panted.

"Heh. I never said that." Nero purred, grinning widely. "I'd hold on to something, if I were you."

"Pshh…Kid? The hell am I gonna hold onto when my wrists are—AHHNnnn. Shit!"

Nero laughed breathlessly and set a brutal pace, wanting to drag it out but knowing that neither of them would last that long.

Dante groaned loudly. Every thrust, but for Nero's hands holding his hips, would have shoved him back a little further each time. His body shuddered under Nero's hands, bucking back in turn with Nero's own hips. His heat rolled over him in waves and, for once, let himself go to just feel.

As Nero pounded deeper, harder into the willing body beneath him, he felt the tell-tale tightening in his belly. He moaned as he greedily stared down at his mate. He wanted to remember every bit of this moment. Dante looked utterly debauched, head tossed back, cock hard and wet, pre-cum bleeding from the tip as the adorable flush that Nero loved so much spread down Dante's chest. He lay eager and welcoming. All in all, he was beautiful.

Nero leaned forward and nudged Dante's head to the side in preparation. He turned and whispered directly into the other's ear.

"So beautiful... I love how wantonly you opened yourself for me. I'm going to make you cum on my cock without even touching yours…"

"Nero…" Dante moaned and arched up. "Please…"

"Mm…fuck. You're gorgeous when you beg." Nero snarled and thrust his hips hard, his length impaling Dante deeper than before.

Dante's mouth fell open, his neck craning back. "AHnnnhh! Nero, pleaase…Mm c-cumming!", Dante cried out in surprise, jerking his hips up.

"That's it", Nero purred lowly, "Cum for me, my _solari,_ my beloved, my mate… _MINE!"_ Nero punctuated this with a sharp thrust of his hips as he lent down to sink his teeth deeply into the mark on the back of Dante's neck.

Dante screamed as he came, his back in a high arch as he felt the pulse of his aura bubble up and transfer from Nero to himself. He writhed, still impaled on Nero's cock as pulsating waves of pleasure washed over him along with a deeply seated sense of calm. It felt like something clicked into place. It felt _right._

Nero himself shuddered, emptying his seed deeply into Dante's body, his teeth still imbedded into the older man's flesh. He could feel the bond solidifying itself as a part of his soul entwined with Dante's. He winced a bit at the hollow pang he felt as part of his demonic aura drained into the other. He carefully retracted his teeth just before he collapsed full out on top of Dante, his cock still buried within Dante's wet channel.

Dante panted softly under Nero, the pressure on his arms becoming rather uncomfortable. "Kid", he grunted hoarsely. "You okay?"

Nero blinked slowly and lifted his head to look at Dante, the red slowly fading from his eyes at last. "Dante?", he whispered, confusion twisting his expression.

"W-what— Oh. Oh." He swallowed hard, shame creeping up his cheeks as their positioning became clear. He gently extracted himself and scrambled back.

"I-I'm sorry Dante. I know you didn’t…" he trailed off, head hung low, shoulders tucked high as if he were bracing for the inevitable blow.

Dante sighed as he watched Nero do his best impression of a kicked puppy. He had half a mind to let the kid stew for a while for suppressing his demonic half for so long.

Stupid, stubborn little brat…well…not so little anymore, he supposed.

Dante grunted and rolled slowly over onto his knees, wincing at the burst of pain and the slickness between his thighs. He was…mated. How strange. He could almost feel the soft pull of the tether connecting the two of them. Although, it was still tenuous at best.

"Kid. The vines?" Dante prompted carefully and glanced over his shoulder.

"Ah, yeah. H-hang on." Nero stammered. He couldn't stop staring. His eyes followed the line of Dante's back. From the broad shoulders, to the trim waistline and down to the rounded ass, Dante was gorgeous. The evidence of their joining was trickling down between Dante's parted thighs and Nero could feel himself hardening.

Dante cleared his throat.

"Earth to Nero? I know I have a nice ass but, really?" He glanced down pointedly.

Nero flushed darkly and quickly tucked himself back into his jeans, stumbling over to where Dante was kneeling. "S-sorry. Here, let me get that." He easily tore through the vines, wincing a little when he spotted the dark marks the vines left in their wake.

"Are-are you okay", Nero asked uncertainly as he watched Dante climb to his feet with a wince.

Dante stretched bringing his arms forward, forcing the blood to flow back into the cramped limbs. He straightened his back and turned, eyeing Nero.

"I'm fine, kid. Are YOU okay? Your demon half had the reins for quite a while."

Nero shrugged despondently, averting his eyes. He flinched a little when a hand slid into his field of vision and braced himself, expecting to be hit. His eyes widened in surprise as Dante's hand only curled gently under his jaw and turned his head to meet his eyes.

"Hey…", Dante murmured and stroked a thumb over Nero's lower lip. "I'm not angry with you. Well…" Dante paused and considered what he was going to say for a moment before continuing. "I'm a little upset that you so blatantly suppressed what you are and thus endangered yourself."

Nero bit his lip a little, ashamed. "But…you're not mad about the mark? About…our roles? What I did?"

Dante blinked in realization. "Ahh. I get what you mean now. You're worried that I'll be pissed about the submissive mating mark."

"Hell yeah. You can’t tell me you're not pissed. I don’t…really get how I could even _give_ you a mark. Aren’t you a Dominant?" Nero asked incredulously.

"Psh, kid. I’m not mad about that." Dante sighed. “It’s a little complicated but…to make it short…I carry the sub and Dom gene. I’ve been straddling the two for as long as I can remember.”

“But…” Nero ventured tentatively. “I marked you so that means…”

“Yeah, kid. I’m not straddling the fence anymore. I’m not, genetically speaking, a Dominant.” Dante answered, letting his hands rest on his hips casually.

Nero flinched. “It’s my fault, then?”

 Dante narrowed his eyes. “What is it with you and wanting to be a friggin’ martyr? I already told you I’m not upset about that. We have bigger problems to be worried about now.” He admitted.

“I just…” Nero trailed off, uncertain.

"I don't feel emasculated just because I have a submissive mark, you know.” Dante pointed out, eyebrow raised. “It doesn’t change our power structure all that much. Besides, I'll bet I can still whoop your ass."

Nero gave a surprised laugh and cracked a little grin, letting himself glance up at Dante. "You wish, old man."

Dante hummed and looked around as another thought occurred to him. "Uhh not to change the subject but…Where's Trish?"

"Trish?" Nero spun around, his eyes widening in realization. "Oh shit! Trish!"

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. This is the second part of about four parts that are already pre-written. I'm going to try to get these up asap so that I can...with any luck...work on the new material. 
> 
> Please feel free to comment! I'm glad to hear that others are enjoying the fic. :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Child Abuse, Implied Prostitution, H/C
> 
> This is not an easy chapter, so read with caution.

**PART THREE**

"I'm here, Nero". Trish's called out, hoarsely. She swatted a branch out of her way as she levered her body off of the ground. Her body was quickly mending, though not as quick as she would like. She could still feel her ribs shifting when she moved.

"Hell of a grip you have there," she growled, moving slowly.

Nero’s face lost much of its color, shame hunching his shoulders.

"I-I'm so sorry", he whispered, remorse written along the lines of his face. He bit his lip, stomach tightening. He really didn’t mean to hurt her. "I…don't know what came over me. I would _never…_ " He choked off.

Trish narrowed her eyes briefly, studying the lines of his face. She turned away before she got the urge to mother the kid, who was looking more and more like a puppy waiting to be kicked by the minute. She sighed, softening a little. "I'm going to go back to the car. Both of you, get your asses moving. We're late." She ordered dryly. With one last pointed glance at Dante, who had been observing the interaction, she strode off.

Shutting his eyes, Nero lifted his hands to fist his hair, head hung low. He jumped as a firm hand rested on one shoulder, a line of warmth pressing against his side.

"I fucked up,” Nero said, hoarsely, voice cracking. “H-how can I…I don't even _fucking know_ … How can you even _touch_ me? I-I wouldn't…" he broke off, frustrated with himself.

Dante sighed and tightened his grip. "Don't know what, kid? What happened, you mean? Why you acted that way?" The older hunter tipped Nero's head back so he could better see his face. Dante pursed his lips. He was no good with the pep-talk…the ponies and rainbows kind of encouragement bullshit; but Nero looked so utterly wrecked that he couldn't help but want to smooth that angst away.

With that in mind, he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to the others and did something he hadn't done since he was a child - and he'd _kill_ the pup, mate or no mate, if he told anyone about this - he loosened the grip he had on his demonic half, nuzzling the pouty flesh beneath his own, and let out a rumbling, contented _purr_.

The soft vibration made Nero eyes fly open and stare, albeit a bit cross eyed at the blue eyes bare inches from own. The softness in them caused a warmth to spread in his belly and he couldn't help but surge forward to press fully against that firm body. The force of it sent them both tumbling backwards.

The flash of warmth grew into a crescendo of heat and flashed Nero’s eyes a deep ruby. Nero pressed the other flat on his back, reaching down between the muscled thighs and palmed the hot flesh, quickly becoming heavy and full. He grinned fiercely at his find, a deep-seated need throbbing between his own legs as he sought Dante's face. "Dante let me, let me, let me _letmeletme-"_

Dante felt the surge between them, bond pulling taut as the mark on the back of his neck released a soft ache. He found that couldn't dredge up any fight in him to buck Nero off. As Nero manhandled his thighs open, he hummed contentedly. He could feel his inner demon purring away, pleased at the attention. He was going to be sore as fuck after this but, hell, there was something damn sexy about the pup when he got all aggressive. Dante blamed it on his submissive gene coming to the fore.

Plus, he nearly cackled in amusement, he got sex _twice_ in one day, neither time of which he instigated and who was he to say no to that? A lecherous smirk broke over Dante's face as made eye contact with Nero and spread his legs invitingly. "Show me what ya got, pup", he taunted playfully.

Dante had no more opened his legs that extra inch that Nero yanked his hips up and buried every inch of his aching cock deep in Dante's body. Dante cry echoed through the trees as he felt the hard flesh sink deep within him. Luckily, his hole was already broken open and slick so that the slide held only a bare moment of pain and then nothing else but heat and fullness.

Nero could hardly think through the thick arousal and cloying scent drifting between them. He could smell his own scent mingling Dante's own woodsy musk already, the combination imprinting into his senses. He grinned, proud. All he could think was _MINE._

After all this time. The thoughts and desires that he had tucked away in the corner of his mind, even from their very first meeting…everything culminated to this. Dante was his. Permanently.

As that thought crossed his mind, his hips set a brutal pace seeking to get as deep into Dante as possible, planning to pound his ownership into the older man. But, it was if Dante cottoned onto his plan because he tightened his inner walls around Nero's cock. To the younger man's horror, he felt his lower body abruptly tighten and without warning, his cock erupted deeply into that wet heat.

"Fuck!" Nero whispered and froze.

A mere half a second passed before he felt a less than pleasurable flush of mortification crawl up his neck and a chortle of amusement come from the body below.

Dante had quickly reached for Nero’s shoulders as the first brutal thrust had him scrambling for something to grip. He dug his fingers tightly into the broad shoulders, head dropping back, too breathless to moan as Nero's cock ruthlessly ground into his prostate. The last thrust seared his insides and he couldn't help but tighten around the thick cock splitting him open. He had nearly demanded that Nero go faster when he felt the body above him jerk and no less than two seconds later, wet heat filled his channel. His eyes opened wide in realization.

Dante swiftly pressed his lips together to contain his mirth but one look at the younger man's face did him in. He threw back his head, let his grip fall from Nero's shoulders and _laughed._

Nero pulled out of the trembling body below him, carefully. He then fought to pull his jeans up all the while baring his teeth at Dante. "Shut up, old man! It's not fucking funny!" His voice cracked at the end, sending the older man into another fit of heady laughter. Nero glared down at the prone body, still sprawled on the ground, before he stood up, intending to stalk off in a sulk. Dante was having trouble catching his breath, erection now mostly forgotten.

"Aww~! K-kid you should see your face!" Dante gave Nero a wide grin, teeth glinting. He just had to rib him a little. "You know…" He tried to make his face serious. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Soooo…you lack a little stamina. At your age, it’s understandable. We can always wor—"

" _Shut up, you old pervert_!" Nero cried as he quickly shucked off his coat and smacked it down with more force than necessary on Dante's face.

Dante couldn't help the little chortle that escaped from beneath the material before he slowly sat up and pulled the coat away from his face. He grinned up at the flustered hunter and purred, "You are just too easy, pup."

Nero glared off into the distance and grumbled. "Yeah, yeah and you think you're funny, old man." He folded his arms in what was most definitely _not_ a pout thank-you-very-much and waited for the other to get up.

Dante clambered to his feet gingerly, slightly surprised that all that was left behind was a pleasant ache. He hummed and stretched his limbs a bit before he glanced down at himself. The only thing still covering his body were a few scraps of leather around his lower legs and his boots. His chaps had been all but demolished under Nero's claws. Ahh…that's why Nero gave me his coat, Dante mused. He let his lips curl into a smirk as he slid his arms into the sleeves and pulled the coat over his shoulders. A little tight around the back, but it would do to cover his bare ass at the very least. Small favors. He left the coat open and waltzed up to Nero, who was still decidedly facing away from Dante, and threw his arm over Nero's shoulders companionably.

"So, kid. Ready to head back? Trish is probably spitting nails by now." He grinned playfully tugged at a loose strand of hair falling over Nero's eyes. "Or would you rather stand here and pout some more?"

Nero agitatedly batted Dante's had away from his face and nearly growled. "I'm NOT pouting! I was just waiting for you to-" He gestured loosely to Dante's person and glanced down, the breeze fluttering the coat around Dante's body. Nero snapped his gaze back up to the amused face of the older man and glared.

Dante placed his hands on his hips, knowingly parting the material around his body a bit more and slipped Nero his most innocent look. "Wassa matter, kid? I thought we were going".

Nero felt his temper shoot through the proverbial roof. He forcibly gritted his teeth. "Zip. The. Coat.".

Dante blinked at looked down at himself. "What, why? I'm a stud-"

"AGH!" Nero gave in and screamed in frustration. He reached out and yanked the coat closed, fighting with the zipper. He punctuated each pull with a grunt. "You. Are. So. _Annoying_!"

Dante cackled a little and let Nero manhandle him until he was properly zipped. He wasn't about to waltz through the underbrush—no doubt containing poisonous and itchy plants—with his dick swinging. Buuuut, the kid didn't need to know that. A guy's gotta get his amusement where he can, right?

**D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D**

By the time the two of them made it back to the car, Trish had all but finished putting their weapons in their respective cases. She turned as she heard them approach and folded her arms, taking in Dante’s coat-clad form, shoulders nearly busting the seams and fought to keep her face straight. As she turned her gaze to Nero however, and took in his grumpy disposition and deeply flushed skin, she found that she couldn’t contain her smirk.

Nero stopped just short of Trish and hunched a little. “Trish…I…”, he started, abashed. “I’m so sorry—“

Trish waved away his apology. “Don’t worry about it Nero.” Her eyes softened and she gently placed her hand on the younger man’s shoulder, waiting until he turned his eyes up. “You weren’t in complete control. I know that. Damage is already healed anyway. Besides…”, she trailed off and let amusement form on her face.

“You’ll be punished enough.”

She gestured loosely to Dante, who was half encapsulated in the trunk of the car, casually sorting through his duffle for a pair of pants. He looked utterly ridiculous in a coat one size too small and no pants, calves peeking out of worn military boots. “Just think…you get to deal with _that_ for the _rest…of…your…life_.” She patted Nero’s back and grinned widely when Nero adopted a semi-horrified expression, reality setting in.

Dante was oblivious to the other two and skirted around them to search for pants in the open trunk. Let them sort out their own shit, he mused. Trish probably was more pissed that they were behind schedule than anything else. He quickly shuffled a huge duffle to the side to reveal his own and yanked his out to the front. He dug in until he felt the reassuring soft leather of his pants and vest. Oh, thank God, he packed extras. No chaps, but eh, he could do without those for now.

He noted his coat in the corner of the trunk. He’d get that later. Prizes obtained, he tucked the material between his teeth as he rearranged the baggage so the trunk would once again close. He ducked out from under the overhang and turned to find both Nero and Trish regarding him with varying expressions. He arched an eyebrow and grunted from behind the leather. “What?” He slammed the trunk, completely lost when Trish burst into laughter.

Nero glowered at him. “Just put your pants on, old man”. He brushed past the other to climb into the car in a huff.

Dante blinked, still lost. He quickly wriggled into his leathers and turned to Trish with a raised eyebrow. “What’s with the kid?”

Trish smirked wider in response. “He’s just coming to terms with the rest of his life”, she replied in a sing-song voice and propped open the car door wider, gesturing for Dante to join Nero in the back. “Now, let’s go. We’re behind schedule.”

Dante shrugged. Whatever. He climbed in the back and tossed Nero’s coat at him. “Thanks for the loan, pup.”

Nero caught the material and shrugged into the coat quickly. “Yeah, yeah. Well…I had to cover your ass at the very least.”

“Heh. My ass is damn sexy.” Dante smirked. “Always been a hit with the ladies”, Dante winked teasingly at the other.

Nero felt of ire and before he knew it, he had his human hand wrapped around the front of Dante’s vest, yanking the elder hunter up so that they were face to face, ignoring the shock written in the other’s eyes. He barely heard Trish’s alarmed exclamation from the front. “There will be _no more ladies_ , old man! Or men for that matter”, he all but snarled, eyes flashing garnet. He pressed his forehead against the Dante’s and let out a deep, menacing growl. “You’re _MINE_!”

 Dante was too shocked to answer at first, staring into the dark swirls in Nero’s eyes, hands upraised to show he meant no harm.

“U-uh. Easy there, kid”. He tentatively patted the younger hunters shoulder and grinned weakly. He wasn’t worried, just surprised at Nero’s level of possessiveness. He didn’t think the kid was that sort. It was…surprisingly sexy. And undeniably amusing, though he made sure not to reveal that on his face. Maaaybe he’d wait a while before he told the kid that the bond would prevent him from wanting to touch another in that manner, ever. His jealous rage was just too cute. “No touch-y anyone else. Got it!”, he replied with a smart salute. He watched the red slowly recede from the other’s eyes.

Nero forcibly shoved his demonic half down, wanting to talk to Dante without that constant rage hovering over his senses. He kept his glare and his firm hold on Dante’s vest. He was rather surprised at how vehement his feelings were. Just the thought of Dante looking at another nearly sent him into another rage.

“I’m not joking, Dante”, he murmured before he finally released the others vest and sat back in his own seat. His eyes were still locked on Dante’s. “I won’t be responsible for what happens, otherwise.”

Dante wanted to tease the other more, but considering he was still fairly queasy, not at 100%, and there was no-where to duck in the back seat, he bit his tongue and decided to rib the kid _only a little_. He reached across and ruffled the kid’s hair, retracting his hand before Nero had a chance to retaliate.  “Aww kid, why so serious?”

“Damn it, Dante!” Nero huffed and made a futile effort to flatten his hair before turning his glare back to the other. “This is serious! I-I know you’re a flirt but so help me….” He sighed as he trailed off and tried to pull himself together, averting his eyes. Nero tried to quell the urge to sink his teeth back into the mating mark to be extra sure it would scar.

Trish had been watching this interaction with slight concern. Flicking her eyes to Dante, she nearly smacked him at the subtle amusement on his face. “Dante…” she mumbled warningly. “If you don’t explain it to him, I will. He deserves to know.”

Dante rolled his eyes at her and sighed. “I’m gonna explain, babe. Relax.”

Trish frowned and turned around to start the car. Lifting her eyes, she glanced back in the rearview mirror, taking in Nero’s slumped form and released a sigh of her own. “You both are more trouble than you’re worth,” she grumbled and pulled out onto the road.

Dante waited until Trish was suitably distracted before he turned his attention back to his pouting Dominant. “Bah”, he huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Up shit’s creek without a paddle was too apt a description of their current situation. He eyed the younger hunter and frowned. It was not that Nero was incapable. Definitely not. The fact that he solidified the bond without instruction demonstrated his ability. If he wasn’t a borne Dominant, the mark wouldn’t have stuck. And for Dante’s inner demon to willingly roll over like it did, it said a lot about Nero’s capability.

Raking his hand through his hair, he tried to formulate the best way to approach the issue. Hell with it, he thought grimly. Best to just spit it out.

“Nero. I need you to listen”, Dante spoke firmly, waiting for the other look up.

Nero lifted his head, thoughts spinning as he talked himself in circles. He shook himself a bit and turned towards Dante, taken aback at the serious look on his usually jovial face. He tilted his head a bit and waited.

Dante mulled over his thoughts for another minute before releasing a huff. “So, what do you know about a solaris bond?” He locked eyes with the other and raised his brows.

Nero flushed a bit and shook his head slowly. “Not…much. I know it’s a life bond. Once solidified, it’s not terminable. Also…” He hesitated a bit here and dropped his gaze to his lap. “There are two roles, typically. A Dominant and a submissive. Uh…The Dominant his the only one capable of making the mark.”

Dante nodded and noted the averted eyes. “That’s right. However, what you probably didn’t realize is that a submissive, if opposed to the Dominant, is NOT _required_ to take a Dom’s mark.” Nero’s eyes shot up and Dante paused to let that sink in before he continued quickly. “The sub can refuse, if the sub believes that the Dom is incapable of forming an adequate bond. The difference between the two—“

“Wait!” Nero stared at him, eyes wide. “That means…you…you…” He blinked, aghast, unable to finish the statement.

Dante felt his own face flush and forced himself to maintain eye contact. Damn-fucking-submissive-gene bullshit and sighed. “Yes, Nero. That means, I _chose_ you. I let you form a permanent bond.”

“B-but…what about…your flirting! You knew you wouldn’t be able to just fuck whomever anymore! That doesn’t make any sense!” Heart racing, Nero was franticly trying to put two and two together. “Why would you LET me mark you as a permanent mate?!” At this point, he was half-hyperventilating as he searched Dante’s eyes for the answer.

Dante scrubbed a hand over his face and fought a groan. _C’mon kid, THINK about it._ He opened his eyes to look at the other and nearly dead-panned at the lost kitten expression the kid was sporting. “You’re going to come out and make me say it aren’t you, you little shit”, he asked grumpily.

Nero blinked his wide eyes in response and didn’t budge.

Dante sighed and muttered under his breath, steeling himself. “Nero…”, he started hesitantly. “I think you’re a great guy, you have a good heart and it just so happens…that I’ve always been attracted to you, on some level…” Shifting self-consciously, wondering why this was so damn hard to get out he finished with a quick mutter. “Icouldfeelthepossibilityofabondwhenwemet. But, I never gave it much thought because we both had Dominant…status.”

Nero blinked once, twice. He sat virtually motionless as he unpacked the words to form a coherent sentence, but once he did, he could feel a bubbling warmth building deep within his bones. “You…like me?”, he asked tentatively.

“Yes, kid. I like you.” Dante rolled his eyes good-naturedly. Way to oversimplify what he just said. If he knew that was all it would take... He opened his mouth to say just that when he suddenly found himself with a lapful of purring half-demon. 

No sooner had the words left Dante’s lips than Nero felt a roll of red scale over his vison, prompting him to lurch forward to wrap his arms around the elder hunter’s waist and bury his face into the hollow of Dante’s collar bone.

Dante sighed. “Fuck demonic hormones.” He patted the kid’s back none-the-less.

A little embarrassed now, Nero pulled away and cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he mumbled gruffly, moving back to his seat.

Dante thumped his head back against the headrest and hummed. “No worries, kid. The new bond will make you clingy for a while.”

“But not you? I-I would have thought…” Nero trailed off uncertainly.

Dante tilted his head. “Because I’m the submissive that I would turn into a simpering, mewling mess?”

Nero grunted.

“Look here.” Dante sat forward and poked his finger into Nero’s chest. “Being submissive doesn’t change shit about personality nor power of the individual.” He pinned Nero with a stern look. “In fact, the sub often has a larger power capacity than that of the Dom. Dominants are leaders to a point, yes. Do they make decisions for the sub in terms of life-altering choices, yes. BUT, before you get any funny ideas in your head, I will not be compelled to listen to you. Thank fuck.”

“What in the hell does that mean?” Nero demanded, somewhat insulted.

“Kid, think about it. How much do you really know?” Dante raised an eyebrow pointedly. “The bond is only one example.”

Nero spluttered for a moment before grudgingly sighing. “I guess.”

“Power-hungry much?”, Dante smirked, amused.

Nero resisted the urge to smack him. “Funny, funny Dante”. He wouldn’t never admit it out loud but…he had been looking forward to bending Dante to his will a little. Order him around some. _Just once…or twice._ He was a bit disappointed, really. Oh well. 

Dante eyed Nero knowingly. Kid was nearly salivating at the possibility of getting one over on him. Dante smirked to himself. He took pleasure in bursting the kid’s bubble. Maybe, in a few years, he’d explain the other bit nature generously gifted to Dominants. But for now, the kid didn’t need to know. Nero needed to mature a bit first. Dante had no desire to become a drooling mess on the drop of a proverbial hat.

“But…how…exactly are you a submissive, anyway?” Nero asked, uncertain.

Dante sighed again. “Well…I was born with both genes. Dominant and submissive. I was told that whichever gene I nurtured, would likely be the one I would grow into. However, even as I got older, I always straddled the fence. Until now.”

Nero’s brows scrunched in confusion. “What changed, then?” Nero could tell, without Dante explicitly stating, that he obviously nurtured his Dominant side.

Dante hummed. “That is a very good question, kid. I’m unsure, to be honest. These cuffs…” Dante lifted his wrists for emphasis “…helped tilt the scales in the submissive direction but...who knows.” He turned his troubled gaze out the window.

Nero cleared his throat. “I…I know…you probably wouldn’t have preferred it this way but…I’m glad.” He admitted, slightly ashamed.

“I know, kid. I just…gotta adjust.”

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

After their little exchange, Nero turned away. He looked like he’d like to say something more, but bit his tongue.

Dante watched him discreetly and relaxed a bit more when it became obvious that Nero was spaced out. He glanced down at his wrists and touched the cool metal encircling them. He turned them until he found what he was looking for. There, just thin enough to be fairly invisible, was a seam that wasn’t there before when he first looked. It was as he suspected. He scowled to himself. Fucking Asher. Next time I see him, he’s mine, Dante snarled inwardly. He pressed firmly on the seam and the cuff popped apart easily. He repeated this with the other cuff.

“Suppressor cuffs, my ass.” he murmured, annoyed. He had assumed the weakness he felt was a devil-trigger suppressant. That the cuffs cut off his access to his other half’s power.

Now he was fairly certain the cuffs acted as Dominant _gene_ suppressant.  He’d bet his left nut that the cuffs suppressed his Dominant genes just enough to prompt an influx of his sub gene. In doing so, it forced a heat. Dante hadn’t had a heat since he was an early teen. Heats weren’t exactly a fuck-or-die kind of situation, but it would have been agony for at least a week. Maybe longer, with the cuffs activated. The cuffs automatically became null once his body made the full turn to submissive.

He was fairly certain his Dominant genes were all but fully absorbed now. Dante pressed his lips together and stole another glance at Nero. He wouldn’t ever tell Nero this, otherwise the kid would just find some way to blame himself and it wasn’t his fault. 

Besides, Dante knew he’d been somewhat lucky for a change. If he had to be saddled with anyone, he didn’t have a problem with it being Nero. The kid had so much potential and once he grew into his trigger, he’d have no problem taking his place. Surprisingly, Dante was okay with that. His lip curled.

Who knew.

With that thought, he hunkered down in his seat to nap.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Trish had been keeping herself occupied, letting the boys sort out their new status. It wasn’t her place to interfere in any way and she knew Dante wouldn’t omit anything necessary. It was for Nero’s safety as well as his own. She let herself check the rearview mirror from time to time, just watching. She kept the interior quiet as the two in the back fell asleep.

She couldn’t help but be worried, though. A new bond, in ordinary circumstances, should mean that the two take some time off and work out how the bond affects each of them differently. An adjustment period, if you will. Pursing her lips in a grim line, she shook her head. With the job looming, she was uncertain how that would play out.

A soft beep from her phone prompted her to look down at her GPS. She dutifully navigated to the correct exit and once more glanced back at the two hunters. She hated to wake them, but…

She cleared her throat softly and reached back to tap each of their knees respectively. “Dante, Nero? We’re nearly at the outskirts where we are meeting our sponsor.”

Nero woke with a start and sat up. “Wassit?” He mumbled around a yawn. Blinking he squinted at the blond outline of Trish’s head. “What’s the matter?” He asked again more clearly.

Dante was still awake and flicked his eyes open.

“We’re almost at our location, kid. Get ready to saddle up.”

Trish inclined her head and shifted in her seat. “The client wants us to meet him at an abandoned farm house, just outside of the village. Apparently, sightings started there and then spread.”

Nero nodded and stretched, nearly bumping into Dante who had just reached over the front seat to snatch Trish’s phone.

“One and a half miles out, Trish. We should probably walk to the site and leave your car somewhere off the road at least a half mile back. We’ll get our gear together and hike the rest,” Dante ordered, all business, as he tossed the phone back on the seat.

Trish nodded.

Nero scrunched his brows questioningly at Dante.

“Shadow demons themselves aren’t too bad, but usually where you find shadows, Blade demons are drawn.” Dante explained. “Ugly-ass lizards aren’t too dangerous but the little shits cause a fuck load of damage and I figured Trish would torch us both if we scratched her car.”

Nero blinked in realization. “Ah. Yeah.”

“Damn right, I would.” Trish grumbled.

Dante leaned over Nero to survey the left side until he found a suitable hollow. “Pull in here, Trish.”

Everyone surveyed the wooded area, seemingly unremarkable, but somehow unusually creepy for this time of the day. It was a little while before dusk, still bright and sunny yet. Trish swung her door open as Nero crawled out the other side and into the open air.

No sooner had Nero straightened did his devil arm began to pulse with a warm blue light.

Dante noted the pulse and fought the urge to grin. Nero’s arm only turned into a spontaneous glow-stick when there was a high level of demon activity in the area. Nero’s eyes met his and he couldn’t help the smirk that curled at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m liking this job more and more!” Dante crowed. “Finally looking like there’s gonna be a good fight.”

Trish rolled her eyes and holstered her guns, checking to make sure the straps were right. “Don’t get too excited, Dante. We still have no real idea what we are dealing with.”

Dante shrugged a little. “Either way, beats sittin’ in the office,” he grinned.

“Pssh, all you do is sleep anyway, old man,” Nero pointed out as he walked past, Red Queen already hefted high on his shoulder.

Dante pouted and huffed. “I do more than sleep! I answer the phone!”

“Bullshit, you do! Bet you don’t even know where the phone is,” Nero fired back.

“I do so! It’s on my desk!”

Trish giggled and patted Dante’s back as she went to follow behind Nero. “Sweetheart, you lose. Give it up. I moved the extra phone to Nero’s room over a week and a half ago”.

Dante spluttered and tried to think. “No! I…I answered the phone…uh…last…week…” He blinked and then crossed his arms in a huff. “Fine. You win, kid.”

Nero turned and flashed a predatory grin. “Damn right I do, _babe_. You should keep that in mind.” Pleased with Dante’s surprised expression, Nero set off up the dirt road.

Trish tugged at a frozen Dante and started to pull him forward. “C’mon. And close your mouth,” she pointed out, amused.

“Did he just….he-he can’t just…That’s my line!”

**WARNING: Trigger alert for mental and physical abuse.**

****This chapter was rough to write. If you are someone who is bothered by the mentions of abuse and/or neglect, I would recommend skipping this chapter. I warn you now, the editing here is probably pretty bad…as by the end of this, I didn’t want to go back and edit. So, please forgive mistakes.**

**** Side note: Child abuse is a horrendous thing and it MUST be reported whenever spotted so that the child can get access to support and hopefully change their situation. This is essential for successful recovery. The older the child gets without having someone to support them, the harder it is for the child to recover. This is not to say that older children and adults can _never_ recover without… it is just more difficult for them to without that support base. ****

It was quiet as they approached the dirt drive that would lead them to the farmhouse. Everything was still. They were staring down a narrow patch of packed earth, flanked on each side by tall wheat grass that nearly obscured the white painted, dilapidated buildings in the distance. Air was clean and devoid of the repugnant odor that Dante had now associated with his corner of the city. The sun had set slightly, making the shadows longer, but not so much that he couldn’t see clearly. If not for the aura emanating from the area, it might have been downright peaceful. He hated it already. He followed closely behind Nero as their boots crunched over the loose gravel underfoot. Something wasn’t right here.

Dante frowned and caught Nero’s arm, quickly placing his finger up to his lips when Nero opened his mouth. Trish halted just behind.

Thirty seconds went by with no sound. No wind. No birds. The air was becoming heavy and thick. The shock of the change in aura from the road to the drive was startling.

“I-It feels…wrong,” Trish mumbled and moved up to stand next to Nero, her eyes scanning what little she could see.

Dante hummed. “Yep. Shadows and Blades ain’t capable of stealth. And what do we hear? Jack. Shit.” He tapped Nero’s right arm, gesturing for the other to swing out, off the path and circle up around.

He then turned his gaze to Trish. “Go with Nero, scout up around. I’m goin’ the other way and we’ll meet up”, he ordered.

“Hey!” Nero finally spoke, brows scrunched in irritation. “I don’t need a fucking baby-sitter”, he snarled, poking his finger into Dante’s chest. 

Dante blinked. “I’m not saying you need a babysitter”, he replied slowly. “But I want you to stick with Trish, anyway. Don’t get pissy with me, kid. Just do it.” With that, he turned left and disappeared into the weeds.

Nero forcibly suppressed his annoyance and gave an unimpressed grunt, watching until he could no longer see the flash of Dante’s red coat.

Trish sighed. “Well then…” She turned and playfully socked Nero in the arm, swinging around him to head to the right. “Thanks a lot kid. I feel so appreciated.” She called over her shoulder. She disappeared into the brush.

The younger hunter blinked, just realizing how his statement may have sounded and quickly followed. “N-no! Sorry! Dante just pisses me off. Just orders me around like I’m two and incapable,” he mumbled, catching up to the blond woman. “I didn’t mean anything buy it…” he trailed off tentatively.

“Relax, Nero. I know.” Trish smiled at him as she swung her legs over a fence post. She took in the area, noting how the field quickly thinned into wooded forest. Still far too quiet. She shivered a bit and waited for Nero to hop over the fence.

She was so caught up in her observations she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Nero press up beside her.

Nero sent her a concerned glance. “You okay?”

She nodded and smiled weakly. “Of course. C’mon, let’s get this thing done.”

D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Dante knew intuitively that he pissed Nero off. Not just by the look on the kid’s face. He grimaced a little and reached back to rub the mark on the back of his neck, which had been pulsating angrily for the past few minutes. Apparently, the brat was determined to hold onto his ire.

The intensity of the feeling was easing slightly, true, but not enough to make the persistent ache disappear completely. Usually, low level of pain wasn’t something that would slow Dante up. It was just a nuisance. This was nothing like a claw through the gut. But, even this low level of ache was throwing off Dante’s concentration. He charted it up to the fact that he was still feeling sickly. His body was fluctuating between fever and chills as his system fought to come to terms with the life-bond. Nero’s body, it seemed, was having to issue.

Actually, the fact that the kid had already acclimated to the bond so well that he could convey emotion through the mark _pissed him off_. He’d been trying to figure out how to do the same thing damn all day with no success.

He sighed and shook himself from his reverie, surprised to find that he had already circled around halfway. Stopping, he roved his eyes over the area.

Trees, trees, and more fucking trees. No tiny furry animals though. Which, the more he thought about it, further cemented his hypothesis. Had to be a summoning circle. A circle with a large enough power source could vaporize most living beings for miles once it was activated, so survival instinct was likely keeping the animals at bay. This particular circle was a powerful one, judging by the aura.

This was heavy shit.

Lips pressed in a grim line, Dante steeled his shoulders and veered right, heading back into the field.

Better to just find and destroy the circle first, then track down the caster.

He’d catch up to the other two later. 

D~D~D~D~D~D

Nero maintained silence as he and Trish tried to move as quickly and quietly as possible. He was still pretty pissed at the frustrating idiot he was now permanently attached to. He _knew_ Dante was still feeling like beaten shit and Dante knew, that he knew. Therefore, what does the moron do? Oh yes. Go off _by himself_ to track down some unknown element in this creepy-ass backwoods shitholeofafucking— “Agh!” Nero growled and kicked a twig out of his way with more force than necessary.

Okay, just breathe. He admonished himself. No sense in getting fired up. Pissed off, you get sloppy and God knows neither he nor Dante could afford that, right now. Stupid old man.

Nero forced himself to release his grip on Red Queen, lest he fire her up on accident from squeezing down on the throttle so hard.

He darted around a low hanging branch and muttered to Trish, “so, what are the odds that Dante actually went around like he was supposed to?”

Trish rolled her eyes but didn’t answer.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

D~D~D~D~D~D

“Shit”, Dante cursed breathlessly, coming to a halt. Judging by the stench of rotten, dried blood, he was getting close. He glared down at the weeds tangled around his legs. The further he got into the field, the thicker the stalks were. Every step felt like he was slogging his way through liquid rubber. His exhausted body complained with each new step. He reached down to grumpily yank burrs from his bootlaces and unwind a particularly annoying stalk from around his ankle. He was so preoccupied trying to get free, that the soft sound of a person clearing their throat behind him nearly toppled him flat on his face.

“Hn. Just as graceful as ever, brother.” The voice drawled in a bored monotone. “Somehow I expected better from you.”

Dante spun around so fast, he nearly gave himself whiplash. “ _Vergil?_ What…”, his mouth open and closed, uselessly.

 A flicker of icy amusement crossed the other’s face. “Impressive. You are in my presence for no more than ten seconds and it seems I have rendered you mute. Had I known I had possessed that ability, I would have employed it more often in our youth. Now, shut your mouth. It’s unseemly.”

With herculean effort, Dante managed to pull himself together a bit. “You’re…alive”, he whispered. “I had hoped…but…” Eyes stinging ferociously as he took an unsteady step forward. His eyes roved over the familiar clean-cut figure. So very little had changed. Vergil’s hair was slicked back, the longer strands pulled into a loose ponytail at the back of his neck. He was clad in his usual blue leather overcoat, Yamato resting easily at his hip. His jaw line and shoulders had gotten a little wider, a little firmer then they had been in his youth, but other than that, it was like looking in a mirror. 

“Hn. Of course I am alive. Unlike _you_ , I am not some useless weakling— W-what are you doing?! _Unhand me, you uncouth barbarian!”_

Dante gave a soft laugh against his older brother’s shoulder. While Vergil had been to go off in one of his rants, Dante took the opportunity to stride up to him and envelope him in a tight hug. He needed to feel for himself that his brother was here, in flesh and blood. The guilt he had felt, that he had been carrying since that day on the cliff when he watched his brother fall, slowly eased. He gripped Vergil a little tighter. Through sheer force of will, he held the tears at bay. “I-I thought I killed you”, he murmured roughly into the leather beneath his face.

He was surprised to feel a tentative pat on his upper back. Vergil shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. “Yes well…Now you see that is not the case. I will ask you to release me at once.”

Grudgingly, Dante acquiesced and stepped back. He had to laugh a little at the soft splash of red on his brother’s face. “Ah Verge. I see you haven’t changed a bit,” he teased with an affectionate grin. “You act like I was tryin’ to murder you. Poor thing, still so traumatized by hugging. ”

Vergil’s face contorted and before he could cull the urge, he swung Yamato’s sheath at Dante’s head. “Silence, you buffoon!”

Dante dodged easily, putting a few yards of distance between himself and his seething brother. It felt reassuring that he could still so easily get under the other’s skin. Familiar. It made him nostalgic. He shook himself. “But, in all seriousness Verge, where in the hell have you been?” He demanded. “I would have thought you would have said something at least! It’s been nearly ten years and not even a fucking post-card!” Dante scowled and grumbled. “I should kick your ass for that, bro.”

“Heh. As if you had a chance against me, Dante. Don’t be foolish.” Vergil sighed and appeared to brush off non-existent lint from his coat. “As for where I’ve been…” He paused to brace himself for the fallout his announcement would no doubt cause and locked eyes with Dante. “I’ve been with Father.”

Dante’s scowl grew deeper. “That joke wasn’t funny the first time I heard it Verge. The old man is dead. I don’t know what the hell you’re playing at—

Vergil interrupted firmly, eyes flashing with heat. “It’s no joke, Dante. Surely you already know this. Your refusal to accept it, makes it no less true. This childishness is for naught.”

Dante nearly growled aloud in frustration until Vergil held up a hand.

“Think, Dante. You have encountered Asher, have you not? He is Father’s knight and does not lie.” Vergil studied his brother’s form before softening ever so slightly. “I understand this is a difficult thing to accept—

“Difficult!” Dante roared, his heart pumping hard in his ears. He was quickly losing control as the rage and resentment he had buried all these years had come flaring up from within. Had his power had not been tapped, he would have triggered. “Fuck difficult! Try fucking impossible! If-if it is…true. You realize what that means?! After all of that shit we went through as kids—that time _you_ were kidnapped by those demon traders because we carried _his_ blood and the beatings at the Abraxa orphanage and that-that _thing_ …that happened to me…All of that shit happened while he was ALIVE! He let us _suffer_.”

Vergil drew in a deep breath, pity flashed across his face. He hadn’t known all that Dante had suffered until recently and despite all of his resentment toward his younger brother…the treatment Dante had endured made him ill. He had been pampered and Dante…abused.

“Dante… When… do you remember me suffering any beatings…or mistreatment”, the older half-demon ventured gently. “Think. What do you really remember?”

Dante bared his teeth in a snarl. “The fuck are you—

_Cold. So Cold. Agony. He grit his teeth hard as he felt like his shoulders were being torn from their sockets from being wrenched backwards and chained high. The devils who had taken him had promised him nothing but pain if he made even the slightest sound. The clothes on his body were thin rags draped over his emaciated form, far too thin for a healthy twelve-year-old. He shivered violently and tried to hold still, lest he put any more pressure on aching wrists. As he suffered, he wished he wasn’t so alone. He missed_ Vergil _desperately. Please, he thought, tears nearly frozen on his face. Help me. It hurts._

Dante staggered back as the memory came to him, unbidden. “What…the hell was that—

_Wretch! Abomination! Ugly yellowed teeth bared themselves at his cowering form as whip-thin arms rained blows down upon his head and arms._ Vergil, _he whispered, help me. He had made the mistake of going to Mother Superior after another older and larger child had shoved him down the backyard stairs. His knees were bloody and his wrist ached fiercely. He had merely wanted comfort, as he had seen the other children receive. He had reached for the nun’s hand and no sooner had he touched her skin, she yanked her hand away in horror. Your mother should have smothered you at birth! Never, never touch me again with your filthy fingers demon-spawn!_

Wave after wave of nausea crashed through Dante. His hands shook.

_An oily smile beckoned him closer. He knew it was dangerous, but he was desperate. He was an adult, took the risk. He trusted. He let hands run across his body, unchecked. Cool metal snapped closed around his wrists. Playing coy, even though his heart thundered in his chest. Icy chills forced his muscles to shudder when he felt sharp claws start to dig in deep, rending flesh. He cried and extended his arms as far as they would go within the chains. Don’t. Don’t let him. Stop!_

Dante shook his head fiercely, eyes wide as events started to slot into place.

Vergil ground his teeth together, uncomfortably. “I…didn’t want to be the one to tell you this, truly” Vergil was stock still as he finished his thought. “I was never beaten at the orphanage. In fact…I was never—

“...There.” Dante interrupted him with realization, his eyes wide, aghast, horrified. “You were…never there. Why…” He stumbled back a little more and pressed a hand to his skull. “What…my memories…my memories were altered. Who? I…don’t understand.” He felt cold as he stared down at his other wrist, where very faint ligature marks could still be seen. He could feel his memories bubbling at the surface of his mind. Things he had tried to very hard to forget.

Vergil was motionless for a moment, before he answered. “Father altered your memories to make it seem like I was there after Mother was killed. He filled in the gaps so that you wouldn’t question them.”

Dante clenched his jaw so hard it hurt. He could feel flashes of heat spreading from the mating mark on his neck even as he felt the blisteringly hot edges of his trigger, wanting to be released, at the edge of his senses. Snapping his eyes up to his older brother, he held the others gaze as a deep ruby red bled into his pupils. “And…where were you actually…during all this,” he rasped, his voice a grating, demonic growl.

Vergil gazed back, solemn. “With Father. I have been with him since the very hour Mother passed.”

Dante’s eyes widened at the frank answer. “You…a-and he…have been together all this time?”

“Yes. I am to be his heir. He…chose me thinking that I would be the one to inherit his power. It never occurred to him, that _you_ were capable of mastering his devil sword.” Vergil stated this, in a matter-of-fact manner. Dante needed to know, not out of maliciousness, but…out of respect for the powerful warrior his little brother had become. He wanted to try to explain. “Father did not act with malice against you, Dante. He is a full demon and as such, is pragmatic. He could not hide the both of us. He had to choose. He did…try to protect you at times, when he could. He left you as much weaponry—

Choking on a laugh, Dante had to turn his back. He had the childish urge to plant his hands flat over his ears to block out Vergil’s useless sentiments about their old man. _NO._ Not my old man, Dante thought furiously. As far as he was concerned, Sparda had given him his genes and little else. Swallowing thickly, he tried to be as blasé about the whole thing as possible. “So Verge, why are you even telling me this? I have Sparda’s sword and the amulets, but that is all I inherited.” A vicious expression crossed his face as he spun to face Vergil and he lifted his chin proudly. “In fact, I _surpassed_ the power lodged in his sword and as such, it’s a useless relic on my trophy shelf.”

Vergil nodded his assent. “Indeed. But that is not the only powered item that Father has to inherit. Actually, it is merely a small piece.”

Dante snorted. “Oh really. Well guess what Verge…you can _have the shit!_ I don’t want anything to do with it. I don’t want it. I don’t need it. Congratu-fucking-lations you power-hungry psychotic son-of-a-bitch now _get the fuck out of out of here!_ ” He finished, teeth bared in a furious snarl. Ebony and Ivory were solid weights in his palms as he leveled him at that emotionless face. 

Vergil sighed. “You need time to come to terms with this. I understand. As it is, Father sent me to pave the way for him, as it were. He wants to speak with you soon. He would have tonight had he not been called away.” He stopped and observed the other. Dante was a silent, unmoved mountain. The flashes of emotions in his eyes, the rage he couldn’t quite hide, spurred Vergil to leave him with one parting thought.

“You know… Even if you decided you wanted the inheritance and the power it offers…As it stands now, particularly in the wake of recent events, you wouldn’t even need it. The power already within your reach is…well…” Vergil slicked back a stray hair and turned to walk away. “Congratulations on your life-bond, brother”, he nodded and with that, disappeared in a flash of warbling blue light.

Minutes passed in complete silence before Dante could let his shaking arms drop. He was so numb, he didn’t feel the impact of his knees meeting rocky ground as his legs gave way.

D~D~D~D~D~D

Meanwhile, Nero and Trish had circled around to the back of the property, waiting on Dante. As minutes passed with no sign, Nero began to pace.

“Where in the hell could he be?!”, Nero growled agitatedly. “It shouldn’t take this long!”

Trish shrugged a bit. “You know Dante. He probably got distracted. You know how easy it is.”

Nero snorted. “Yeah, I know. Still. Something feels off.”

Trish didn’t voice it, but she actually wholeheartedly agreed. Something had been off since they started his whole gig. She sighed and tried to make herself comfortable against the tree she was leaning against.

Nero continued to pace, absent-mindedly twirling his sawed off shotgun in his hand as minutes passed.

Finally, he could take it no longer. “I’m going to look for the idiot”, he remarked as he spun on his heel.

Trish sighed and nodded, though he couldn’t see her. “I’m coming with you. Who knows what he got himself into.”

They made quick time, moving silently through the wooded area. Both craned their ears to any sounds that might indicate that the hunter was near. In a bit of luck, Nero happened to look down and catch a glimpse of a partial boot print, pressed into the mud. “Trish, I’ve got something!”

She hurried over and scanned the earth. “It looks like he headed into the field. Let’s go.” She turned and followed the prints to the edge of the field.

“Figures he didn’t go around like he was supposed to. Annoying old man.” Nero grumbled under his breath as he followed Trish.

The tracks were getting more difficult to see, particularly given that the sun was setting fast.

“Dante! Can you hear me? The hell are you?!” Nero called.

No answer.

“Dante! Answer me, damnit! I swear, if you don’t answer me I’m gonna shove my—OUCH! Trish why did you stop?”

The blond woman’s lips were pursed as she pointed. “I think he veered off that way, but it’s hard to tell. It almost looks like there are two paths here.”

Nero nodded. “I’ll go right then. You go the other way and yell if you find him”, he suggested.

Trish agreed voicelessly, absent-mindedly squinting through the high grass. “Sounds—wait. Look there.” She pointed straight ahead and moved quickly. “I think I see red of some sort. Might be a piece of his coat”, she called over her shoulder.

Nero followed behind.

What they found nearly made Nero’s heart stop.

Dante was facing them, on his knees. In his hands, he held his twin guns loosely. But it was his eyes that gave them pause. They were empty, ghost-like. No sign of recognition, like Dante wasn’t home. His lips were parted, chest rising and falling but no other movement was seen. He wasn’t even blinking. 

Nero’s stomach dropped to his feet. He barely heard Trish stifle a gasp and gripped her arm as she went to run towards the kneeling man. “Wait, Trish. Better let me”, Nero murmured and turned his attention back to the other.

“D-Dante? Hey…can you…hear me?” Carefully he extended one hand and approached the still form, speaking in a soft voice. He really didn’t want to startle the other man. For Dante’s sake and his own. He really didn’t want to spend the rest of the night plucking bullets from his gut. “Dante? You’re…kind of freaking me out here,” he said softly, his brows scrunched in concern. Sinking slowly to his knees in front of the elder hunter, guided by instinct, he reached out to cradle Dante’s jaw and touched their foreheads together. He felt slightly panicked when Dante didn’t immediately respond. “Dante? Can you blink for me? Or say something”, he pleaded. “Dante…”

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Dante managed a slow blink.

Nero watched as Dante seemed to shake himself, expression returning to his eyes.

“Kid?”, Dante asked hoarsely, looking a little lost. He gently removed the younger man’s hands from his face and glanced around in confusion. “When did you get here?”

Nero released a whoosh of breath. “Just a few minutes ago.” He let Dante pull away but compensated by gripping one of the older man’s hands in his own. They needed the contact. However, he was alarmed to find that the hand in his own was finely trembling. In fact, it looked like Dante’s entire body was shaking.

“Are you hurt?! Move…let me see!”, Nero demanded and gave a protesting Dante a quick once-over, patting his body. No open wounds. No blood. No broken bones. Good.

Dante still felt a little woozy, so he didn’t protest too much when Nero started to manhandle him. Dante shook his head again in an attempt to clear the blurriness. He needed to pull his shit together. C’mon damnit, he coached himself. You had your freak out, now time to pull it together and get the fuck over it. He swallowed the lump in his throat determinedly. No. Weakness. With that thought, he shoved that bundle of useless emotion to the back of his mind.

Trish cleared her throat softly. “We should go and come back tomorrow. The sponsor isn’t here and we need to track him down before we can do anything else,” she suggested.

Dante grunted in agreement and pushed up to stand unsteadily.

Nero unconsciously moved closer to brace the older man. “You sure you’re okay, Dante,” Nero asked tentatively.

Dante glanced over at Nero, seeing the naked concern over the other’s face, and was struck by just how young Nero was. He’s twice as capable as I was at that age though, Dante mused. Quite a bit more mature. And he couldn’t help it, he felt touched that he inspired that level of concern in the younger man. Sighing and softening a little, he sent Nero a genuine smile. “I’m okay, Nero. Just been a long ass day.”

Nero pursed his lips, looking like he didn’t much want to accept that answer, but nodded none-the-less.

D~D~D~D~D~D

**Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters**

**There is EXPLICIT content. Please read at your own discretion.**

**_ CHAPTER TEN: _ **

The off-white ceiling, murky grey in the fading light, had cracks that branched from one cobwebbed corner. Dante traced those cracks with tired eyes. He felt drained. The heavy weight pressed against his side wiggled and mumbled a bit before stilling. He glanced down at the head pillowed on his chest.

Nero.

Tenderly, he brushed a stray hair away from the others cheekbone. The smooth, contented expression on the younger man’s face, relaxed in sleep, brought a partial smile to his own. The kid looked so young and innocent when he slept. Really, sometimes Dante forgot just how young he was. He had grown into a gorgeous man, to be sure, but Dante knew once he had finished maturing, he would be utterly stunning. If Dante were more neurotic, he would wonder why it was exactly that Nero wanted him.

Pursing his lips, he sighed quietly and went back to staring at the cracks. He needed to figure out how to explain things to Nero in a way that would make him realize the position that they were in. Upon reaching the motel, Dante had sat both Trish and Nero down to briefly explain that Sparda and Vergil both were alive. He also explained that Sparda was attempting to reach out. What that meant for them and why Sparda chose now of all times to reveal himself, Dante didn’t know. Nero, for all his impetuousness, sat and listened quietly until Dante was finished. Although, he couldn’t quite hide the expression of faint alarm on his face. Trish, on the other hand, had paled immediately and started plaguing him with questions. Why now? I don’t know. Is a war coming? Couldn’t say. What does he want with you? Fuck. If. I. Know. Admittedly, he nearly shouted that last part. She got quiet then and asked him what he wanted to do. He told her he’d think about it and then discuss with her their options in the morning. She left shortly after to go to her own motel room.

So, here he was. Nero was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. Dante shooed him onto the bed. They both stripped and crawled under the covers. He let Nero curl up, half on top of him, tucking his head beneath Dante’s chin. This eased both of their instincts to be close and finally allowed Nero to drop off into a peaceful sleep.

Had Dante been in a more vicious mood, he would have poked the cozy little bastard and made him stay awake to suffer along with Dante. But, the thought of that was fleeting. No need to punish Nero for something that wasn’t his fault to begin with.

Exhaustion made his eyes droop, but his mind refused to grant him rest. The mess that was his childhood memories was pushed to the furthest corner of his mind. He couldn’t afford to flesh them out now, although he wanted to. He _needed_ to know just how much of his recollection was fabricated. How much of his life was altered.

He shifted uneasily, stomach clenching.

An explosive breath answered him as a mussed silver head popped up off of his chest. Crystal blue eyes peered sleepily from under lowered eyelids. “Stop. Thinking. Shit will be there in the morning.” Nero grumbled tiredly. Letting out one last jaw cracking yawn, Nero maneuvered himself so that he was tucked between Dante’s legs, Dante’s knees cradling Nero’s plaint body as the younger man lay his head on the elder hunter’s sternum. “There. Now sleep.”

The corner of Dante’s lip curled a little. The kid was just too adorable. He was like a sleepy, sprawled kitten.

Ouch. He flinched.

A kitten with sharp elbows. Dante grimaced a little and shimmied so that Nero’s elbows were tucked against his side instead of digging into his ribs.

“G’night Dante”, came a sleepy little mumble.

Dante’s lips curled into an affectionate smile. Yeah, kid. You too.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D

The small study was dark when Vergil entered. Burgundy velvet drapes, shut tight, kept the morning light at bay. The small fire in the stone hearth provided little illumination, forming long shadows and giving the room a somewhat menacing aura. His eyes immediately turned to the man splayed casually in the dark armchair, behind the heavy oak desk. His eyes were closed in relaxation, hands folded behind his head casually. His shirt was open, muscular chest on display. Three long scars, starting from his sternum to his navel, marred the otherwise flawless skin. Sleek silver hair, caught up in a braid, was thrown haphazardly over one shoulder.

Movement caught Vergil’s eye. The top of a head, barely visible over the desk, was nestled between his Father’s thighs; the wet, slick sounds arising from Sparta’s lap made Vergil’s lip curl in vague disgust.

Molten silver-blue eyes slowly opened and met his own.

“Vergil.” Sparta rumbled, amusement glittering in his eyes at his son’s visible discomfort.

“Tch.” Vergil turned his face away, agitation tightening his brow. “Father. Must you? That is grotesque.”

Sparta hummed.

A cackle echoed from under the desk before green eyes appeared to peer back at Vergil. “Poor sweetling. Has it been so long since you’ve indulged that you are discomfited? I would offer assistance, if you so wish it”, Asher purred as he propped his chin on the desk and smiled derisively.

Vergil’s lip curled. “I wouldn’t let you touch me with a ten foot pole, you disgusting cretin. The very implication is nauseating,” he sneered.

Asher blinked innocently and rose with a graceful bow. He moved around to take his place behind Sparda, his pale naked flesh on display. “As you wish, little lord,” he mocked.

Vergil barely restrained the urge to bare his teeth.

“Enough.” The deep baritone snapped his attention back to his Father.

Sparta sighed. “Now Vergil, report.” Sparta braced his elbows on the arms of his chair and folded his hands.

Vergil fought the urge to squirm under his Father’s steady gaze, crushing it ruthlessly. He wasn’t a fledging anymore. “Dante took it about as well as I thought he would,” he recited casually. “He’s furious.”

Sparta tilted his head, studying his eldest son. “You think he will be unlikely to listen to reason?”

“At this point, absolutely.”

Sparta hummed thoughtfully. “I thought as much. No matter.” He leaned back in the chair and gestured for Asher to come around to the front of the desk.

“You two will work as a unit and retrieve Dante. Be sure to bring the youngling along as well.” Sparta’s eyes darted between the two standing before him. “That’s not going to be an issue, correct?” The dangerous undertone had Vergil wincing a bit as his Father pinned him beneath his stare.

“No Father. There is no issue.” Vergil replied, face neutral.

“Excellent!” Asher purred delightedly. He hastily bent to retrieve his clothing, eagerness in every movement. “I had hoped to see my precious boy again at some point, yes, but…so soon! When should we leave?” He hiked his trousers up and turned glanced over his shoulder at Sparta inquiringly.

Sparta barely restrained a smirk. It was well known that his Knight preferred the company of his youngest son. He had been watching over him since the gravity of Dante’s treatment at the hands of lower ranked demons came to Sparda’s attention. Asher was tasked to intercede if Dante’s life was threatened, but no other time. “As soon as you are ready. I already have rooms prepared for his arrival. Vergil knows where they are. Don’t injure him more than necessary. He is still adjusting and his healing factor is fluctuating. Now, be on your way.”

Vergil bowed tightly. “As you wish, Father.” He turned to leave.

Sparta spoke up. “Vergil, one last thing…Mundus’ creation. The blonde woman…I care not what you do with her. Do as you wish, but do not bring her here. I will not host that abomination in my home.”

Vergil turned back to eye his father curiously. “Her existence bothers you?”

Sparta’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “As it should you. It is an abomination.”

Vergil nodded stiffly and swept from the room.

Asher couldn’t help but grin as he followed. Life had taken a most fascinating turn.

D~D~D~D~D~D

“DANTE! What the HELL, old man?! Give me back my clothes ‘fore I kick your ass!”

Dante cackled and gripped his prizes tightly in his fist, brandishing them high for all the world to see. Nero had wanted a shower that morning and Dante wasn’t quite ready to get up or relinquish his hold on the younger halfling. So, despite Nero’s repeated warnings, Dante curled around Nero and tightened his grip when Nero had attempted to get up. 

Nero promptly nailed him in the balls.

He never even saw it coming.

As Dante wheezed, curled into a pathetic ball, Nero had crawled over him casually and disappeared into the bathroom. Once Dante was able to catch his breath, he had rolled out of bed and grabbed Nero’s duffle, along with the towels and clothes in the bathroom. He’d teach the little brat! He quickly slid into a pair of sleeping pants and darted out the front door.

Nero had been thoroughly enjoying his shower when he noticed a dark shape through the shower curtain slip in and out of the bathroom. “Dante?” At the lack of answer, his brow furrowed and he drew back the curtain. “The hell…” He immediately noticed the lack of…everything. Towels, clothes, and even his filthy boxers were gone. He stepped out of the shower, flinging open the door to their room.

His duffle bag was also missing.

Nero’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he let out a low growl and stalked over to the door. On the way, he grabbed the sheet and slung it around his waist haphazardly.

Dante was grinned broadly, standing tall in the middle of the parking lot of the hotel as the other man poked his head out the door.

“Old man! Get your ass back here!” Nero ordered, his face flushed. Wet locks clung to his cheekbones and neck, making his eyes even more prominent. Even in the dimness of the room, Dante could make out the water droplets that lazily slid down that pale chest, between the defined pectorals, slowly inching its way down to disappear under the sheet bunched at Nero’s waist.

Dante was partially mesmerized, following the path of those little droplets with his eyes. Heat thrilled up his spine. Damn…maybe he should have gotten up when the kid went to shower.

“Hey! Don’t make me come out there!”

Dante blinked, shaking himself from his reverie and flashed Nero a wicked smile. He swung the towels and duffle clenched in his fist from side to side. “What’s the matter, kid?” He taunted as he took a few steps further out onto the blacktop. “You wanted your clothes…here they are.”

Nero growled audibly and cracked the door open a little more. He really didn’t want to have to charge out into the middle of the parking lot with nothing but a flimsy sheet covering his assets. “Damn it Dante. Just give me my fucking clothes!”

Dante was unmoved and slouched up against Trish’s car, shit-eating grin still in place. “Sorry, kid. No can do.” He dropped the duffle down by his feet, along with the towels.

Nero felt like banging his head on the doorway. Dealing with Dante was like dealing with a particularly stubborn infant. And he had so many more years to do this... _years._ It had only been less than two days and Dante was already driving him bat-shit crazy.

Nero took a deep breath and tried to be reasonable. “Look, Dante. Trish is going to be up soon and you know how pissy she gets when we are late getting to jobs, right? So, let me have my clothes so we can be ready.”

“Noooot happening. This is what you get for kicking me in the nuts,” Dante sing-songed and folded his arms behind his head.

Nero gave him an unimpressed look. “Seriously? You took my clothes because I kicked you in the balls this morning? That’s so lame. Even for you, old man.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Just…give me my clothes…please.”

“Nope.”

“Dante, seriously, give me my clothes.”

“No can do.”

“Agh! How old are you exactly?! Give me my fucking clothes!”

“Uhhmm…No.”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Im’ma kick your ass old man!”

Dante picked up the bag and swung it teasingly, like he was going to toss it.

“Ooo…I’m so frightened, kid! Psh.”

Dante very nearly cackled aloud again as he watched Nero’s face flush a deeper red. He loved aggravating the little brat. He made the most entertaining faces. Dante was just about to tell Nero so when there was a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye as the projection of Nero’s devil hand tightened around his body.

Well, shit. He hadn’t been thinking about that. Note to self, keep objects between himself and a pissed off Nero, Dante mused. He grunted as he was pulled off of his feet and soared through the doorway. He crashed headfirst into the headboard and laid there, crumpled, half on and half off the bed.

Ouch ouch ouch. He moaned and reached up to rub his poor head. He definitely had to be off his game. Normally dodging that attack was as easy as side-stepping for him. The universe was working against him, he was convinced.

While he lay there, blinking to clear spots from his eyes, he felt Nero yank the duffle out of his hand.

“Idiot!” Nero growled.

Dante rolled so that his hips were all the way on the bed. He turned to eye Nero as the other yanked his clean pants up his hips roughly. He just couldn’t help himself. “Someone is feisty this morning”, he purred with a smirk. 

“Keep it up, Dante”, Nero growled as he tightened the belt around his jeans.

Dante laughed and dropped his head back onto the bed. The bed was nowhere near as comfortable as his bed at the shop, but, at the moment it felt like heaven. He felt like he could sink his aching bones into it and never get up. His exhaustion from yesterday hadn’t really abated. Letting his eyes slide shut, he wondered how long it would be before Trish came to give her wake up call.

Nero watched Dante out of the corner of his eye as Dante’s breaths started to even out. He’d had a feeling Dante would go to sleep almost right away. Judging by the feel he was getting through the bond link, the older man was still completely burnt out. The fact that he had trouble sleeping last night was no help, Nero mused. All the bullshit with his father and brother was the last thing Dante needed. Nero nearly growled aloud. Dante hadn’t outright said so, but Nero could tell that Dante had a particularly hard childhood…and to find out all these years later that his old man was alive all this time. Nero shook his head. He himself didn’t have memories of his parents. All he could remember is the order and the orphanage the order ran. Growing up in the orphanage there had meant that his childhood wasn’t that great either but… He let that thought trail off and sighed. Someday Dante might decide to tell him. If not, he’d respect that.

Nero watched the rise and fall of Dante’s chest for a minute before he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Dante’s forehead. Gingerly, he swung the older man’s knees up onto the bed and arranged the blanket over his prone form.

He grabbed his wallet, keys and tucked his blade case under one arm.

With one last look over his shoulder, he quietly slid out the door and locked it behind him.

D~D~D~D~D~D

Nero was just about to raise his hand to knock on Trish’s door, when it swung open. Trish started a little, as she tried to hide the worry present on her face. “Oh, hey Nero. Ready to go? Where’s Dante?”

Nero stepped aside so she could get passed him. “He’s asleep. He’s not coming this morning.”

Trish stuttered to a halt and raised her eyebrows in surprise. “He’s not coming?” She turned to eye the younger hunter. “Is everything okay?”

Nero shrugged a bit and walked around her. “He’s just exhausted. I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to push it today,” he replied nonchalantly. “He needs rest.”

Trish opened the side door to stash her revolvers on the front seat of her car before she turned to watch Nero. He popped the trunk open and arranged his blade case inside, doing a quick ammunition inventory.

“And he agreed to stay in bed?” She asked, skeptically, after Nero ventured no more information.

Nero smirked a little to himself. “Not exactly. I didn’t ask him. He fell asleep so I made the decision for him.” He met her eyes over the trunk lid as the smile melted off his face. “He’s just so damn tired. His whole body aches. It’s like he has a severe case of the flu or something.” Nero shook his head. “He needs rest. Besides, it’s my job to look after him, right? He can’t work like that.”

Trish said nothing but studied the others face.

Nero sighed and slammed the trunk shut. “Look. I know he’s going to be stubborn, but I won’t risk him. He never did take very good care of himself. I just want to look after him now, you know?” He explained, propping himself up on the car. “And as it is, from what he told me, my role in our relationship is to do just that. I can carry some of his burden now.”

Trish smiled softly. “You really do care about him, huh?”

“Of course!” Nero cried, indignant. “Why else would I put up with his annoying ass?”

She had to laugh at that. “Touché. But, in all seriousness, and don’t take this the wrong way…” She trailed off for a minute.

Nero nodded so she would continue.

“…I just didn’t think you were ready to take for a bond like this. It’s life altering. Neither of you will ever be able to leave. Dante has sown his wild oats, probably enough for two men to be sure, but you’re so young.” She sighed and folded her arms. “But, I have never seen someone acclimate to a life bond as fast as you have, either. You took to your role like it was made for you.”

Nero shrugged. “To be honest, I’ve felt so much better the last day or so then I have felt in a long, long time.” He stared out over Trish’s shoulder and explained. “I do feel like this role was meant for me. It felt right, even before all of this, just being with Dante. I would never have guessed that we could be together in this capacity but…I need him. He’s what I’ve always wanted, I think.” He flashed a wry smile at Trish. “Who knew that I was a fucking romantic?”

Trish grinned in return and teased, “Life is just full of surprises.”

Nero smirked and pushed up from the car. “We should probably get going.”

Trish nodded, her own smile fading. She was eager to complete this job. She was more than ready to go home.

D~D~D~D~D~D

Trish wasted no time and pulled up the dirt drive to the abandoned farmhouse. She was relieved to note that a car was already parked just outside the barn. The sleek black Mercedes looked as out of place as the driver. He was an older man, mid-forties, with dark brown hair. He looked to be medium height with a slight paunch in the middle. As Trish climbed out of her car, she noted that in his younger years, he might have been mildly attractive. Now, however, he looked like he had one foot in the grave.

She watched as the man wiped his sweaty palms down the front of his pressed slacks. The suit he wore looked expensive, tailored. She noted Nero getting out of the car out of the corner of her eye as she approached the other man.

“Sir! Good afternoon.” She called. “We’re the cleaners. And you must be our sponsor?” She asked as she held out her hand.

The man cleared his throat and loosely clasped her hand. “Right. I’m Arminius.” He replied, his voice hoarse and grating. 

Trish smiled politely as she released her grip and had to force herself to not wipe her palm off on her own pants. She was right. Sweaty hands. Ugh.

“I’m Trish and this is Nero.” She gestured as Nero came to stand beside her. “We were here—

Arminius held up his hand. “No need. Let me get to the point, if you don’t mind. I have a meeting in an hour.” He folded his hands behind his back and muttered stiffly. “We were to meet yesterday, but I was held up at the office. I will pay you for your time, of course. However, the job is simple. For the next three consecutive nights, you will destroy any and all creatures that appear on the premises. Clean-up beyond that and damage are not of high concern.” He paused, his black eyes glittered like beetles as he stared balefully at them. “That shouldn’t be too hard, yes?”

Nero arched a brow. “Sir, depending on the level of activity, it may take more than three nights—

The man snorted derisively and pursed his lips. “I’ve made myself quite clear. Three. Nights. The activity after that is not any of your concern. I am simply hiring you for the next three nights and no more. After 6pm each night, you will be permitted on the premises and not a minute before. I would require that you be off the premises by 5 in the a.m. each morning. I suggest you find somewhere for you and your colleague to stay in the meantime.”

“Now, on the subject of payment…” He whisked a handkerchief out to dab at his receding hairline before pulled a black book from the inside pocket of his suit. He flicked it open and withdrew a check. “I trust this will be enough to cover your expense.”

Trish took the check and glanced down. She fought to keep a straight face and hide the shock. This guy really wasn’t sparing any expense.

She glanced up at him. “I assume part of the fee covers our discretion on the job.”

Arminius sneered. “But, of course. I expect what you are doing here for me to be kept in strict confidence. I believe I have paid handsomely enough for that much at least.”

“Of course,” Trish murmured, still staring at the check.

“Now,” Arminius said, “if you will excuse me, I have other business.”

With that, he turned on his heel and climbed into his car.

Trish watched him pull down the drive before she turned to Nero.

“Look at this,” she gestured, showing him the amount on the check.

Nero nearly choked. “Dante’s gonna shit a brick when he sees that.”

“No kidding. But…that’s not what has me worried.”

Nero nodded. “I know.” He glanced around at nothing in particular. “What in the hell is that guy really doing?”

“That, dear boy, is the fifty-thousand dollar question.”

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

It was early afternoon by the time Nero and Trish returned to the hotel. Trish headed to her room to nap a bit before they had to head back out to the farm.

Nero was eager to check on Dante.

He opened the door quietly, unsurprised and a bit pleased to see Dante still passed out on the bed. Dante had changed positions, resting flat on his stomach with his arms curled around Nero’s pillow. The blanket was tangled around his legs. Soft snores were the only sounds in the room. Nero quietly lay his case and keys down on the little table by the door before approaching the bed.

Shucking off his shoes, Nero climbed over Dante’s prone form and lay down beside him. He curled a possessive arm around the others waist, pressing his nose against Dante’s skin to inhale his scent. It was soothing, despite the chaos around them.

He lay there in the quiet for a few minutes before he felt the change in breathing, signaling the others return to consciousness.

He watched as crystal blue eyes fluttered open and met his own. He didn’t say anything, just stared.

“Hey, kid.” Dante muttered hoarsely. “Everything okay?”

Nero nodded but didn’t look away. “Everything’s fine.”

“You sure?” Dante asked as he stretched a bit and groaned. “I feel like a sack of shit. What time is it?”

He rolled over and looked at the clock. “Fuck. 2:05. We missed the meet and greet.” Dante moved to get up but Nero climbed on top of him.

“We didn’t miss it”, Nero replied as he straddled the older man’s hips, still staring at the other strangely.

“The guy reschedule then?” Dante asked, brow furrowed.

“No.”

Dante waited for further clarification. Hearing nothing he arched a brow. “Kid, what do you mean he didn’t reschedule? And why in the hell are you staring like that. You’re giving me the creeper stare again.”

Nero didn’t blink and didn’t answer. He just cocked his head to the side as if he were listening to something.

“Kid? You sure you’re okay?”

“You feel hot…but not like a fever”, Nero finally blurted. “And achy, but not in the same way as this morning. The fever and aches from this morning seem to have eased with the extra sleep. But now… I can’t pinpoint it.”

Nero narrowed his eyes. “What’s wrong with you?”

Dante’s own eyes opened wide in realization. “Ahh…I see what you were doing now. You were looking into the bond.” He relaxed back against the bed and smirked up at the frustrated Dominant. “You can’t figure it out? Do I need to go over the demonic birds and the bees with you, kid?” 

Nero’s nose scrunched cutely. “The hell does that have to do with….Ohh.” Nero blinked. “You’re…ah…” He trailed off awkwardly, at a loss for words.

Dante rolled his eyes and huffed in amusement. “Yes, my dear little bonded. I’m in heat.”

“What…but…already?” Nero looked faintly horrified.

Dante groaned and dropped his head back. “What’d you mean ‘already’? Kid, I’ve been in the early stages of the heat cycle since you initiated the mating mark. You didn’t notice?”

“No,” Nero replied, sounding half-strangled. “But-but…we’re in the middle of a job.”

“Yes, we are…” Dante said, patiently. “But if you recall, heat cycle lasts 12 days. The first three are relatively tame. We sate the heat once or twice a day and I’m good. It’s after that, that there might be problems. That’s why we need to get the job done quickly so we can get back to the shop. Get me?”

Nero grimaced. “Um…there might be a problem with that.”

Dante raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Nero cleared his throat and talked fast, trying to get it all out at once. “Trish and I decided to let you sleep so we went to see the sponsor this morning without you to figure out exactly what he wanted and we found out he wants us to work for three nights specifically during the hours of 6 and 5 and he already paid us expecting that we would start tonight...”

Dante blinked. “You did…what?”

“Look. You weren’t feeling well. So, Trish and I took care of it. The problem is, there is something really fucking off with this job. Honestly, with your heat, I would rather cut and run so we aren’t suck in the middle of shit.”

Nero paused and waited for Dante to say something.

Before too long, Dante let out a long sigh. “I should be fucking pissed at you for making the decision to stay behind for me but…I did feel like shit this morning. So, I guess, que sera sera and all that. As for the job, we can feel it out tonight and tomorrow…”

Dante held up his hand when Nero went to interrupt.

“After that, we can make the decision to cut and run. It’s too soon to know.” Dante finished. “That sound reasonable to you?”

Nero pursed his lips unhappily, but nodded.

“Now…”, Dante let a slow, smoldering grin spread over his lips as he reached out to grip Nero’s hips. “What’d ya say we break in the motel bed. It’s our honeymoon, after all.”

Nero snorted at the look on Dante’s face and couldn’t help the smile that grew on his own lips. “You’re so fucking cheesy, it’s ridiculous.” Despite having said this, Nero scooted down obligatorily and started unfastening his jeans. He left them loose around his hips as he leant down to trace his tongue around Dante’s navel.

Dante grinned wider as he reached down to thread his fingers through Nero’s silky hair. “It’s all part of my charm, kid”. He went to sit up until Nero pressed a palm down flat on his chest.

“No. Stay on your back.” Nero chided, his voice turning gravelly.

Dante swallowed and lay back. It must be the heat, he mused. But, at some point, he’d like to have sex with Nero without Nero’s other half butting in. He hissed as he felt teeth sink into his right nipple, not enough to tear skin, but firmly so he knew not to squirm.

“You’re killing me, kid” he groaned.

Nero hummed around the hard bud. His other hand was busy shucking down Dante’s sleeping pants.

Nero released the older man’s nipple for a moment so he could whisk the pants off completely and settle between the cradle of Dante’s thighs.

Dante parted his thighs easily for the other. He could feel the tell-tale flush spread down his chest and up the column of his neck.

Nero’s eyes were heated, watching Dante’s every reaction as he licked and bit his way down Dante’s chest. He bit down into the sensitive hollow just under Dante’s rib. He was rewarded with a gasping cry as Dante arched his back.

Nero slid down lower, leaving flushed red patches in his wake, marking the skin. He purposely slid past the aching, hard flesh in the apex of Dante’s thighs and instead sank his teeth into the skin of his inner thigh.

“Fuck, Nero.” Dante panted as he arched again. Every bit of teeth and tongue were serving to drive him crazy. He parted his thighs wider and moaned.

Nero hummed and rewarded Dante’s vocalization by licking a long strip up the straining shaft. Dante’s whole body gave a hard shudder and a whimpering cry slipped past parted lips. Nero scaled back up Dante’s body and pressed his lips to the soft flesh of the older man’s mouth, his tongue brushing past his lips.

Dante opened easily for Nero, eager to feel the heat of his body against his own. He hummed and gently sucked on the others tongue as they pulled apart.

The younger hunter, eyes glazed with a slight tint of red in the pupil, stared down at him for a moment. Lust and want and something completely new was evident in those eyes.

Dante knew what Nero wanted and it was easier than he ever thought it would be to turn his head to bare his throat, submissively. Instincts left a contented feeling as he heard Nero release a guttural purr of approval.

Just as quickly, Nero was down between his thighs again. Nero lifted one thigh high on his shoulder and twisted Dante’s hips at an angle.

Dante’s eyes widened in realization just before he felt a hot tongue slip between his cleft and bury itself deep into his hole. He let out an embarrassingly high moan and dropped his head back. His body opened up under Nero’s tongue. This was a first for him.

Dante let out another gasping cry as a finger slid deep inside beside the tongue. Dante shuddered as the sensations rolled over him. He felt like he was going to shake apart. Just as he felt like he couldn’t take anymore, Nero pulled away and patted his ass.

“Put your legs on my shoulders,” Nero ordered.

Dante did as he was told carefully and waited, chest heaving.

There was a pop and the sound of something slick.

The few cells left firing in his brain supplied the name for that sound. Must be lubricant.

Nero reached and gripped Dante’s thighs, tugging them a little higher as he brushed the head of his shaft over Dante’s wet hole.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of one thigh and waited until Dante was focused on him. Just as Dante’s glazed eyes met his own, Nero entered him with one deep thrust.

Dante’s mouth dropped open as he felt Nero sink into his body. The heat and stretch of it sinking into his bones. He arched and tried to push to force Nero deeper.

Nero wasted no time and starting building a rhythm, rubbing Dante’s prostate firmly with each thrust.

Dante released near constant moans as he gave up trying to move on his own and fell into Nero’s rhythm.

Nero leaned over him and pressed his lips to Dante’s, swallowing the moaning cries as they both neared their peak. Finally, Nero broke away, nudging Dante’s head to the side and sank his teeth into their bonding mark. 

Dante came instantly, sparks flooding his vision even as he felt Nero’s seed flood his hole. He dropped his legs off of Nero’s shoulders and instinctually tightened them high around Nero’s waist to keep the other buried inside. His whole body shook as he rode the sensation.

Eventually Dante loosened the hold on Nero’s waist and dropped his legs as he tried to catch his breath. He wasn’t the only one.

Nero rolled off and thumped down limply alongside him, chest heaving.

“Holy shit”, Dante gasped, body limp on the bed. “I think you really are trying to kill me, kid”.

Nero laughed and turned to throw a leg over Dante’s hips. “Mmhm. You might be getting too old for this kind of strenuous activity, old man.”

Dante huffed and tried to sit up. His muscles refused to respond, however, and he fell back.

Nero cackled.

“Yeah, yeah. Yuk it up, you little brat.”

D~D~D~D~D~D

Nero watched the steady rise and fall of Dante’s chest and hummed, pleased. It hadn’t taken long for the older man to fall back asleep. Nero knew, no matter what bluster Dante had attempted to throw his way, Dante was exhausted.

Nero quietly rose from the bed to fetch a cloth from the bathroom. He gently maneuvered Dante onto his side so he could clean his mate with languid strokes of the cloth. Brushing silver strands away from the other’s face, Nero leaned down to press a soft kiss on the sleeping man’s temple. Affection tightened his chest. He let a rare smile slip through. After Kyrie, he never thought he could experience something like this.

He frowned in remembrance. What had she said? Oh yes. He wasn’t _capable_ of affection towards her. He was too careful, too aloof. He wrinkled his nose and huffed. When she said that to him he’d been devastated. He’d _tried_ to give her what she wanted. He fought for her and would have died for her should the need have arisen. So, what if he wasn’t the kind of man who was capable of a flowery romance? He loved her, and told her so, but somehow it wasn’t enough. In the end, he had ended up resenting her. No matter how he tried, he couldn’t live up to her expectations. She demonstrated as much when she returned to their cottage that day with flushed cheeks, a bouquet of flowers, and a firm request that he be honest with her about their relationship. He’d been rather unsurprised.

His eyes flicked down to study the sleeping man stretched out on the bed below. The hard lines and planes of Dante’s chest rose and fell with each breath. Nero’s eyes traced a path up to the relaxed face. For all appearances, Dante seemed to be dead to the world. At peace. The soft snores that slipped through parted lips made him grin. Dante adamantly refused to believe snored. Snoring wasn’t sexy.

Nero had to agree. It wasn’t sexy.

It was cute.

Dante would kill him for saying so, but it was true.

Nero stretched and rose from the bed. He tossed the cloth onto the pile of towels that were left in the corner of the bathroom. The soft snores coming from the bed abruptly ceased.

There was a pause.

“Hey, kid”, Dante rasped.

Nero glanced over his shoulder as he started tugging up his jeans. “Hey. I thought you’d sleep longer.”

Dante ran his hand through his hair as he sat up. He slowly stretched the kinks out of his joints, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Sleep? Nah, I’ve already slept the day away. I don’t remember the last time I was this tired, though.”

Nero turned to face him, sliding his belt through the loops. “It’s…normal, right? Because of the bonding.”

Dante nodded tiredly. “Most likely, yeah.” He let out a low groan and let his body fall backwards to flop on the bed.

“Bah. My ass hurts.” Dante announced, abruptly.

Turning away quick to hide the blossoming grin from Dante, Nero slid into his shirt and vest. He was fairly certain there were _some_ other reasons for Dante’s tiredness. A small, deeply hidden part of him felt no pity, only smug satisfaction.

Dante leaned up on his elbows and growled. “I can feel you grinning from clear over here.”

Nero cleared his throat and zipped up his vest before he turned back. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He adopted his most innocent expression, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Dante narrowed his eyes at him. “Right. Just remember kid, heat only comes a few times a year. After that…” His face broke into a wicked smirk. “Your ass is mine.”

Nero rolled his eyes, unconcerned.

He had just opened his mouth to respond when a shrill cry of agony reached both of their ears.

Nero’s hand closed over the closest gun as their door burst open and slammed up against the door jam.

Trish stumbled into the doorway, eyes wide. Her blonde hair was matted with blood, tacky and sticking to the side of her face. Electricity crackled along the tips of her fingers as she looked over her shoulder and back. She opened split and bleeding lips, releasing a pained wheeze and slumped against the doorway.

“Trish!” Dante scrambled up from the bed and lurched toward her.

 “D-dante…” Her face was lined with pain.

“Your brother—Hck!“

Dante’s eyes widened in shock and recognition as Asher materialized behind Trish, a cruel expression painted across his face.

“No!” Dante shouted. “Get away--!”

Swiftly, before anyone could move, Asher punched his hand through the blond demon’s back and out through her sternum. An explosion of blood and pulp splashed down her front and dripped onto the carpet.

Trish’s eyes rolled as black blood spilled from between her slackened lips. She tried to form words but her throat was tight. The hand protruding from her chest compressed her lungs.

A hideous squelching sound echoed throughout the room as the hand withdrew.

Trish’s spine went rigid. For an instant, she felt nothing. No pain. Just an eerie stillness.

Then Nero roared, his fangs dropping low as his demonic nature took over. Dante didn’t look to Nero, he only saw Trish’s knees buckle. The two hunters moved in unison.

As Nero brought Red Queen around to lop off Asher’s head, Dante ducked low and caught Trish as she crumpled.

Dante swiftly leapt back and curled over the blond woman protectively as he cradled her to his chest.

Nero’s eyes were a deep red as rage overtook his senses. The elder demon had dodged the first swipe of his sword but Nero refused to capitulate. His very being called for blood. A cowardly attack to one of his own, and so near his mate fueled Nero’s desire to strip this strangers’ flesh from his very bones. Red Queen sang with each thrust and slice. He palmed the thermal grip and let her roar, fire streaking up her blade as he finally scored a hit; a deep wound across the other’s ribs.

As Asher staggered back, Nero pressed his advantage and lofted his sword high for an overhead strike.

“DIE, motherfucker!”

“NERO! Behind you!”

An explosion of light and sound cracked down on the back of Nero’s head and he dropped like a stone, dazed. He felt the familiar hilt of Red Queen slip from his fingers and he instinctively rolled out of the line of a well-placed kick. He crouched in front of his mate and Trish’s still form as he tried to blink the blurriness from his eyes.

“Nero! Shit, kid, you’re bleeding!” Dante growled, worry present in his voice. “Move out—“

“I’m fine,” Nero replied and pressed a hand to his aching head, keeping the new enemy in sight. There were two of the fuckers now. Fantastic. “Stay where you are.”

Dante firmly placed his hand on Nero’s shoulder. “Kid, be rational. I’m uninjured. You’re better at healing than I am. And Trish…” His voice cracked a little. “I-I’ve done all I can do. Please, kid, for once…don’t argue.”

Without waiting for an answer, Dante laid Trish on the floor and stepped around Nero.

Leveling a hostile glare at the two intruders, Dante palmed Ebony and Ivory, holding them in a ready position.

“Vergil. Asher. What the _fuck_ is going on here? I would suggest you start talkin’ before I blow you both full of holes.” Dante could feel his incisors lengthening and he bared them in a feral snarl.

“Or don’t. I would love the opportunity to rid the universe of the both of you.”

Nero blinked harshly and squinted up, trying to see Dante’s face. “Wait-what? Vergil? As in _your brother_ , Vergil? Dante…”

Dante flicked his eyes back to Nero quickly. “Mm. Yeah. Meet my psychotic twin.”

Eyes still locked with Nero, he addressed Vergil. “Oh, brother-mine…a family reunion two days in a row? Damn, I’m _honored._ Don’t you have better things to be doing…plotting to destroy humankind or whatever it is you’re doing nowadays?” 

Dante turned back to full face Vergil. A flare of bitterness forced his stomach to clench. Vergil was…Vergil. Calm, composed, and focused in ways Dante could never achieve. His coat was perfectly aligned, his face neutral…Just another _fucking_ stroll in the park for this asshole but for Yamato clenched in one hand.

Vergil pressed his lips together, but didn’t answer.

Dante kept a tenuous hold on his temper. Trish still bled sluggishly onto the ugly carpet behind him and although he could feel Nero bent over her, attempting to staunch the bleeding and close the hole in her chest, he knew. He knew. The smell of poison wafting from her wound was far too telling. It had already seeped into the arteries surrounding her heart, forcing an accelerated decay that not even an orb could remedy. It was Asher’s own brand of toxin. And only he had the antidote.

Nero cursed loudly as Trish’s rattling wheeze abruptly ceased.

Dante felt the grief rise. It tightened like a noose around his throat, but he refused to turn around. Instinctively, he knew, there was nothing he could do for Trish. Asher would have to heal her and Dante knew, even if he begged, Asher would not. However, he’d be damned if he let anything happen to Nero.

Asher, now standing next to Vergil, was strangely silent as he gazed toward the huddled mass on the floor at Dante’s feet. The wound Nero had inflicted ceased to bleed entirely. It was his age, Dante mused fuzzily. Increased healing capacity magics. Asher slowly lifted his eyes and, if Dante hadn’t known better, he could have sworn he saw a flash of pity in those emerald depths.

“Oh fuck. Dante…She stopped breathing! I c-can’t get her to…She not r-responding…This orb should have fucking worked!” Nero gasped, eyes wide in panic. “Please…” he whispered as he attempted to force air into Trish’s lungs. “Please…I…fuck!”

“Nero…” Dante murmured softly, tightening his grip on his guns. “It’s over. Let it go.”

“No I can—“.

“Nero!” Without moving his gaze away, Dante reached back, hooked his arm under Nero’s and hauled the younger man to his feet. “Enough, kid.”

Nero shook his head furiously and yanked at Dante’s hold on his arm. “NO! We have a resurrection stone! Let me get--”

“Your _solari_ is right, youngling.” Asher interrupted without care, his face a mask of thinly veiled amusement once again. He flicked his hair out of his eyes in apparent boredom. “She’s dead. I made sure of that. No one can help her.” He made a show of dusting himself off and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles. “The question is…what are you going to do about it?” He purred, playfully.

Nero snarled and lunged, forcing Dante to drop one of his guns as he caught the younger man around the middle. “Kid, easy!” Dante grunted as one of Nero’s swinging elbows jackknifed into his gut. Nero let a roar of pure, pain-filled rage and finally ripped away from Dante.

“NERO NO!”

But the warning came too late. As Asher’s form quickly lengthened and morphed, a thickly muscled coil shot out to wrap tightly around Nero’s waist, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. Nero struggled viscously, attempting to dig his claws deep into the muscle surrounding him but to no avail. 

The coils tightened in retaliation.

 Nero’s eyes widened in shock as his ribs cracked audibly. Agony sliced up his chest as he felt his feet lift off of the ground.

He could do no more than stare as the giant serpent wrapped another coil around his throat. The serpent was thick in diameter and over twenty feet long. Nero noted the length of slick black scaled coils as another wrapped around his feet. Its eyes were a deep garnet.

Icy fear locked his muscles as the huge head reared up and bared its fangs.

Dante lunged forward, sweeping ebony and ivory into his hands and released a rapid barrage of bullets into the glistening maw. The snake recoiled with a deep hiss and drew a wheezing Nero closer to its body.

Dante huffed and just barely had time to dodge when he heard the tell-tale _snick_ of Yamato’s blade being drawn.

Rolling back to his feet, he angled himself to keep both Vergil and the serpent in his sights.

Dante grit his teeth in frustration. He should have known better than to think that Vergil would be honorable and wait his damn turn.

“Back off, _Verge_. Or it’s about to get very unpleasant for you.”

Vergil twirled Yamato and hummed as he slowly prowled in a circular pattern around Dante. “No fighting need be necessary, brother. All you have to do, is agree to accompany me. It is not so difficult.”

Hot rage bled red into Dante’s eyes. “Too late for that,” he growled lowly and released a higher level of his trigger, hands morphing into claws. “He killed Trish.”

Vergil snorted. “It was necessary. But, I think the dead woman should be the least of your concerns.”

Dante’s eyes briefly darted to Nero.

Vergil studied Dante’s profile. “The hard way. Or the easy way. The decision is yours.” Vergil’s lips curled up into a derisive smirk. “I’m certainly partial to the _hard_ way.”

Dante sneered in return and reached for Alistair’s hilt. “No doubt. You were always the perfect little daddy’s boy. No honor to be found.”

Vergil bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile. “I always excelled where you failed, brother-mine.”

Dante was dying to slice that nasty grin off of the other’s face, one little chunk at a time. If he was alone here with Vergil, he would have. His eyes flickered to Nero once more. Things are different now. He noted the frantic gasping and parted, bloodied lips of his mate. He made his decision, slowly dropping his hand away from the hilt of his sword.

Dante leveled his hardened gaze at Vergil. “Fine. I’ll go. On one condition.”

Vergil huffed and, if it would have not been dignified, Dante was certain, would have rolled his eyes.

“Let me guess. You’ll come quietly if we release your mate unharmed. Still so plebian and predictable, Dante” Vergil said disdainfully.

Dante bit his tongue hard to keep his face neutral. “We have a deal or not?”

Vergil considered the offer and shrugged, sheathing Yamato. “Very well. My job is merely to deliver you. I care not about your bonded.”

Dante nodded and turned sharp eyes to the serpent. “Now. Let him go.”

Dante heard a whisper of cloth and cool breath on the back of his neck.

“…Tch. Far too predictable, baby brother.”

That was the last thing Dante heard before he felt a heavy blow to the back of his head. As his knees went weak, Dante was forced to watch as a heavy black mist enveloped Trish’s body. They were taking her with them. A shuddering whine slipped unbidden from his lips as he lost all control and everything faded to black.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D

“…nte. …ante. …Dante! Please, wake up!”

Dante grunted and fought to open his eyes. They felt heavy and gritty but he managed to pry them open.

“Nero?” He rasped, questioningly.

A warm hand closed around his own. “Yeah, it’s me. Com’mon, look at me. You’ve been out for days!”

As Dante rolled his head to the side, he relished the feel of the cool material of his pillow against his cheek. He inhaled deeply and caught Nero’s scent, familiar and comforting.

He cleared his throat and coughed.

“Here.” A cool cup was pressed against Dante’s cracked lips and the thick liquid trickled across his tongue.

“Uck.” He crinkled his nose and turned his head away from the glass. “…the hell are you giving me?” He rasped.

Dante blinked his eyes rapidly to clear them and focused on Nero.

The younger hunter was seated on the edge of the bed, holding a grey goblet with crimson fluid sloshing inside. His eyes, somewhat exhausted, held part worry and part relief as they regarded Dante. However…

“Uhh…kid. Startin’ to look like Verge, there… Soooo not sexy.” Dante complained.

Nero was dressed in a black waistcoat and high collar. Navy blue leather encased his legs to the knee where it was tucked into thick black boots. His hair was swept and parted to one side, neatly tacked behind his ears. Silver glinted off of his lapels and around his wrists.

It was like he crawled out of 18th century England.

Nero’s lip curled into a half-smirk. “Yeah, I thought you’d say that,” he teased gently and brushed stray strands of hair away from Dante’s face. “But, when in Rome…”

Dante frowned. “Rome? Where are we kid?” He quickly glanced around but didn’t recognize anything at all.

The walls were a soft mahogany color with a stone set fireplace and floor. The room was sparsely decorated. A night-table sat in one corner, along with an armchair and reading lamp. There was a blanket thrown across the back of the chair haphazardly as if someone has just recently been sitting there. He was lying on a large four-poster bed set almost dead-center, in the middle of the room.

Nero cleared his throat and carefully sat the goblet on the floor at his feet.

“We’re in your father’s home Dante. We’ve been here for a little over three days.”

“ _What_?!” Dante attempted to sit straight up but just managed to flail a little before collapsing, exhausted, back against the pillows.

Nero huffed and tugged the covers back up from where they had fallen. “Go easy, old man! You’ve been resting, so you’ve got to take it slow.” He pressed a hand down on Dante’s chest comfortingly. “We can’t go anywhere for now.”

Dante’s brows drew together sharply as he slowly pulled his feet up until he felt a firm tug on his right ankle. “What—“ Pull. _Clank._ Pull. _Clank._ He lifted the blanket from off of his lap to peer underneath.

“Uh. Dante—

Dante interrupted with a slow, dangerous drawl. “What. The. Ever-loving. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here? Why am I chained like an animal?!”

Nero pressed his palm flat against Dante’s chest and eased him back. “Promise not to freak out and I’ll tell you-“

“ _Nero!_ Explain!” Dante ground out as he gripped the others hand, pulling it away from his chest.

The younger hunter narrowed his eyes and considered his mate. He mutely extracted his hand from the others grip and folded his arms over his chest.

“You can’t out-stubborn me, old man.” Nero’s face adopted a dark expression and his voice got progressively louder as he went on. “You have no idea the shit-storm we walked into.” He shook his head furiously. “YOU have been unconscious for the better part of two days so who, exactly, do you think has been dealing with it! So, for once in your life, _shut up and do as you are asked_!” He roared.

Dante blinked in shock and for the first time since he awoke, really looked at the younger man. He felt his spine soften as he took in the too-pale cheeks with dark smudges of exhaustion edging from under Nero’s eyes. Nero’s shoulders were crooked slightly, like he had heavy weights hanging around his neck. But, his mouth was set into a firm line, unmoving as he stared down at Dante.

Dante heaved a sigh. “C’mere.” He reached out and gently drew the other man down and onto the bed, wrapping his arms around stiffened shoulders until they relaxed, Nero’s head pillowed on his chest. “Way to take the wind out of my sails, pup.”

Nero shuddered and pressed his nose against Dante’s collarbone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mumbled.

Dante hummed and braced his chin atop the others head. “When was the last time you slept? You look like roadkill.”

Nero snorted and turned his head to lay the side of his face on that warm chest. Skin on skin contact felt so good. “Thanks so much Dante. Asshole.”

“Love you too, pup.”

Nero grunted tiredly. “This sucks.”

Dante hummed and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Nero’s head. “Yeah, I know.” He paused for a minute to gather his thoughts. The solid, warm weight of the other against his body was so nice he was nearly tempted to let Nero doze off. Nearly. He had to find out what was going on first.

“Tell me what happened.”

Nero didn’t say anything for a short while and Dante didn’t push.

Heartache reverberated through their bond and reminded Dante that loss was a relatively new thing to Nero. He wasn’t exactly crippled by his grief, but it shadowed his every footstep since. Trish had been more than a mentor to the kid. She talked him through his split with Kyrie and the falling out with the order.

He knew he could tell Nero that, in truth, Trish would have died sooner rather than later. Was already dying. He could tell him that Trish’s body, without the aid of Mundus’ magic to aid in its cohesion, was breaking down. She was never a purely organic being and she wasn’t created to live this long. She and Dante had already discussed the possibility of her being unable to retain her form. Of course, Dante had hoped to have a chance to curtail that. He’d had favors he’d planned on calling in; demons he planned to thrash until they gave him the information he desired. He could have found a solution.

Dante flicked his eyes up to the ceiling irritably. All this circular thinking was pointless. He tightened his grip on Nero and sighed.    

“Were you told why we were brought here, at least?”

Nero started in surprise, lost in his own thoughts. Then he winced.

“Uh, yeah. Not exact details but…I got the gist, I think.”

Dante grunted, indicating for Nero to continue.

“You’re not going to like it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Not telling me anything I don’t already know, kid. Spit it out.” Tugging the other off, Dante sat up to watch as Nero fairly twitched in nervousness.

Dante arched his brows and cleared his throat impatiently.

Nero shoved himself off the bed, his posture turning defensive. “You are to remain in this room for the foreseeable future. You’ll only be in the way otherwise.” He spoke firmly, still facing away from Dante. “It’s non-negotiable by order of your father.”

Dante felt his rage rise and forcibly shoved it down. “And did you protest this? You didn’t, did you?”

Nero pivoted on his heel and bared his teeth indignantly. “Of course I did! Why wouldn’t I? I want the fuck out of here as much as you! We just don’t have that option and you know what… I agreed you need to rest! You went into a _fucking heat_ in the middle of the _goddamn mission_ Dante!”

“That wasn’t my fault!” Dante roared. “And who do you think orchestrated that!? Huh? Who do you think was responsible for the cuffs? _Santa Claus?!_ It might have been Christmas come early for _you,_ but it’s been _no fucking picnic_ on my end!”

Nero growled deeply, voice dropping gutturally as his eyes flashed garnet. He moved faster than Dante could track and he found himself pinned to the bed by a hand around his neck, back pressed into the mounds of pillows. “ _Do not take that tone with me!_ A hierarchy of authority exists here, one which you do not fall upon. _”_ Nero retracted his hand and huffed with frustration. “Look, he’s not giving either of us a choice Dante. Not really. I have been told that any rebellion from you will be met with drastic measures. And I don’t want to find out what those would be, okay?”

Dante blinked from his prone position, startled. A hierarchy, eh? The Old Man must have been spouting off, again. Demonic hierarchy was important to the aristocracy, of which, his father had a vested interest. Dante could remember getting lectured as a tot about ‘ _preserving the hierarchical integrity’_ and how the fall of the hierarchy meant anarchy and chaos. He snorted. It was a line of shit he never bought. Just another line to keep the underprivileged and mixed blood in line. 

Nero sighed and raked both hands through his hair. “I just want to go home, Dante”, he admitted, vulnerability creeping into his voice.

Dante hummed and placed a comforting hand on the younger man’s hunched shoulder. He pressed his lips together tightly in irritation. There was no way in hell Dante was about to just sit here and let his old man run roughshod over him or Nero.

Fuck that. He wasn’t some pansy-ass submissive who was incapable of protecting his mate. Clenching his jaw, he glared at the locked door. He was feeling much better now and Sparda would rue the day he ever contemplated fucking with him or Nero.

Nonetheless, he dropped his eyes back to Nero, who was hunched over listlessly. Nero would worry endlessly without some reassurance and he needed him to be focused. No doubt, his father ruled the castle with an iron fist but that didn’t mean it wasn’t chock full of dangers for a preoccupied little half-demon. The last thing he wanted was Nero getting hurt. 

Dante purred softly, letting a comforting rumble slip from his lips as he wrapped his arms around Nero’s shoulders, his chest vibrating against Nero’s back. “Don’t worry, kid. Not going to be doing anything you wouldn’t approve of.” He lied through his teeth. “I’ll just sit here all cozy until you get back, yeah? Then we’ll figure out what our next move will be.”

Slowly, Nero’s tense shoulders relaxed and he turned his head to meet Dante’s eyes hopefully. “Really? I-I know it sucks but…just for now, okay? I promise, I will talk to Sparda and get that cuff off.”

Dante inwardly winced at the trusting look shining from Nero’s eyes, but plastered an easy-going smile on his face. “You know me, kid…any chance to nap I get, I take.” He grinned falsely.

Nero’s lips twitched affectionately. “Yeah, I know. Trish…” Sadness crept back into his eyes as he let his lips turn into a gentle smile. “It used to piss Trish off so much. She’d call me and rant for nearly an hour about your napping habits.”

Dante chuckled and shifted so he could lean against the headboard without tugging on the chain wrapped around his ankle too much. “I used to have to find creative napping places. I even slept on the roof once.” He winced. “Although, falling and landing on my head from that height was less than pleasant. Damn woman was a menace.”

Nero had to chuckle himself and simultaneously swallow hard against the lump in his throat.

Dante grew quiet and watched as Nero plucked at the threats on the crimson duvet covering Dante’s hips. “It’s not over, kid,” Dante said firmly. “Just remember that. We can afford to be patient.”

Nero smiled tentatively, resignation glinted dully in his eyes.

“Yeah, old man. I know.”

D~D~D~D~D~D

Dante hummed to himself as his fingers worked a shaft of metal into the lock snapped around his ankle. Nero had been gone for a few hours and the other residents of the castle were yet to be seen. Dante figured Vergil, at least, would show his smug, irritating visage. But, he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and nearly whooped triumphantly as the chain around his ankle fell free.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he winced as his back cracked hollowly.

“Getting too old for this shit…” He grumbled as he staggered away from the bed. All that time asleep had made his muscles lax, far more than what he was comfortable with. He had to be in peak condition.

He raked his hands through his hair as he scanned the room. No clothes were seen. No fabric either, except the dark, dried blood colored curtains hanging at the corner of the bed.

“Well…fuck me.” He growled and glared at the curtains.  “I’m not gonna waltz through here with my dick swingin’. Guess that tacky looking shit will have to do.”

He threaded his fingers through the fabric and gave a swift pull, the fabric ripping easily from its rings. He quickly ripped off pieces to form a dusty kilt around his waist, knotting the fabric at the side. “This sucks.” He muttered, irritated and tugged at the knot. The fabric already felt like it was chafing his skin.

“Stop being a big baby.” He scolded himself aloud. Since when had he noticed chafing skin? Compared to being shot or stabbed or thrown or run over, this shouldn’t even register as an irritant. He shifted on his feet and the fabric pulled a little. He winced. Extra-sensitivity due to his heat. Right. By his inner calculations, he had at least two more days before his heat ended. He felt like banging his head against the wall. Walking around like this was a walking advertisement for trouble.

“Fuck me.” He groaned, irritably.

“Mm, okay…spread those lovely legs for me, then, darling. I would be remiss not to oblige such a sweet offer.”

Dante jerked around and quickly pressed his back to the wall, his eyes darting about until they fixed on a particularly dark corner of the room. Squinting, he could almost make out a form in the shadows.

“Asher”, he growled.

The shadows seemed to melt off of the svelte form as Ashers’ blond head appeared. His movements were slow and predatory as he moved fluidly into the candlelight.

The temperature in the room shot up and Dante swallowed hard as his body responded, heating blossoming in his belly. He didn’t know why. It was not as if he found the demon attractive. He ground his teeth uneasily as his heart beat faster. “What do you want?”

Asher smiled secretively and placed a finger over his lips in a ‘shhhh’ motion as he pointed to the door.

Dante’ glanced at the door quickly, a costly mistake.

He cried out involuntarily as a thick coil dropped over his head and tightened around chest, pinning his arms uselessly to his side

He struggled as he was lifted off of his feet, kicking out against Asher’s body as he was pulled in.

Asher gazed up at him contemplatively. He was partially transformed, pale human skin giving way to slick scales from the waist down, powerful muscles flexing as he held Dante aloft with ease.

Dante bared his teeth fiercely, chest heaving from his struggles. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Asher gave no answer and hummed appreciatively when his gaze dropped to the flaps of fabric, now hanging loose around Dante’s hips.

Dante growled deeper in frustration and inwardly reached for his trigger. He had shut his eyes to concentrate when Asher clucked his tongue and sank his fangs deep into the muscle of Dante’s inner thigh.

A wail of pain burst from Dante’s lips and his eyes flew open wide. It _hurt_! It felt like Asher was trying to rip his thigh from his hip with just his teeth. Just as he was about to release another sound of agony, the pain eased and abated. Dante drooped limp in the others hold, his nerves still jangling. Numbness spread from the wound like waves until it enveloped his whole body.

Asher licked his lips and slowly transformed back into his humanoid form, Dante cradled in his arms. “Sorry, sweetling, I can’t let you trigger right now.” He crooned and nuzzled the dazed form in his arms. “This does bring me back, though, yes? When we first met?”

Asher eased back on the bed, settling Dante’s lifeless legs around his hips and braced Dante’s larger form against his chest effortlessly.

Dante tried to shake his head but all he could manage was a hoarse croak. Inwardly, he was admittedly panicking a little. Of course, he remembered first meeting Asher. It was one of the worst times in his life. And he wanted nowhere near Asher while he was remembering it.

“Of course,” Asher murmured playfully, “you were scrawny little thing back then. Trusting and sweet.” He nuzzled the side of Dante’s neck and hummed.

If Dante could laugh, he would have. Sweet. Yeah, he was anything but sweet. Even when he was young. He must have made a choked sound that Asher took as a laugh because the other tsked softly.

“I’m sure that if you had seen yourself, you would have agreed with me. Dewy eyes, skittish and afraid but oh-so soft when I showed you even a little bit of kindness.” Asher purred, licking a quick stripe up the side of Dante’s neck.

If not for the fact that Dante’s muscles were lax he would have shuddered in disgust. As it was, he was struck with the urge to laugh humorlessly. They had to make quite a picture. Asher was lithe and willowy, light with softly defined musculature. He, on the other hand, was dense with well-earned muscle. Yet, Asher manipulated his body like Dante was naught but a child, holding him to his chest with ease. It was fucking frustrating.

Dante tried to sink into his mind and tug on the bond sluggishly. As embarrassed as he would be to be found in this position, Nero seeing him like this would be the preferable outcome to being totally helpless in Asher’s grasp.

Asher slid one hand between Dante’s thighs and Dante tugged at the bond with more fervor. The effort causing a deep ache in his skull but he kept at it determinedly. He felt fingers close around his cock and he gave one more desperate yank as a trickle of blood flowed from his nose, blood vessel broken from his effort.

The relief he felt was profound when the door burst open and Asher snatched his hand away.

Nero stormed in, power flaring high enough that it fluttered his coat and made his hair stand on end.

If Dante’s vocal cords were responsive, he would have made a cheesy joke about Batman and his cape. Dante could only see him from the corner of his eye but he knew exactly when Nero took in what had happened. The room fairly shook with Nero’s roar as he shot forward, claws extended and ready to eviscerate.

Dante was mildly impressed at the level of power resonating from his young mate. Or, would have been way more impressed had he not found himself flying and smacking into Nero’s chest with a jarring thud.

Nero grunted, then easily lifted him up into his arms. Feral growls vibrated from Nero’s chest as he curled Dante tighter to him.

Dante flicked his eyes upward and then widened. Nero’s pupils were garnet red and slitted with purple down the center. There were no remnants of Nero’s usual cerulean blue. Fangs were fully extended, rows of sharp teeth bared at the corner of the room.

Dante couldn’t exactly see from his position of being tightly cradled against Nero, but he imagined Asher was attempting to creep around to the door.

He snorted inwardly to himself. Ohhh, Asher was gonna die—

A strangled scream forced its way up his throat as fangs sunk deep into the scarred mating mark on the back of his neck. Fire flared from the wound in agonizing waves down his spine and hips. As the pain eased, he blearily noted Asher escaping through the open door on the other side of the room.

Nero purred gently against the skin of his neck as he withdrew his fangs and hefted him up into his arms to carry Dante over to the bed.

Pins and needles spread through Dante’s limbs as feeling returned and he grunted uselessly as he was rolled onto his back.

Red eyes stared down at him, raking over his nude form. Checking for injuries, he assumed.

Dante tentatively raised an arm, seeing how it would respond. Then, satisfied, he shoved at Nero’s shoulder with a roll of his eyes. His voice still hadn’t returned but he wasn’t going to be babied. He was a grown-ass man.

Trigger-Nero stared down, unimpressed.

So, in Dante fashion, he baited him.

Dante pursed his lips and blew a raspberry directly into Nero’s face.

A slight narrowing of Nero’s eyes, then Dante’s world was upended. They rolled until Dante straddled Nero’s hips, half-braced on his chest, dizzy.

Dante opened his mouth, silent or not, to curse the younger man out when he felt a slickly hot appendage press against the crease of his bare ass. Dante’s eyes opened wide. It felt thicker and longer than usual. He risked a glance over his shoulder and barely resisted the urge to whine. Unbelievable! He would have rolled off if Nero hadn’t quickly gripped his hips. Of course Nero’s trigger would extend to his cock. When Nero triggered, a blue barrier-like shell formed over his body, making him seem bigger, like his skin had expanded.

Nero rolled his hips, sliding the heft of his cock into the cleft of Dante’s ass.

Dante swallowed hard and braced himself against the younger man’s chest. A little part of him longed for this. He had yet to be one with Nero’s demon half in a full trigger. Since he was in the final stages of his heat, his body ached for it. And yet, another, saner part of him, was balking at the idea of letting Nero anywhere near his ass in that state.

Nero reached one hand up to cup his chin and turn his face back toward him, the movement surprisingly gentle. Dante gazed down into red eyes. Nero tilted his head questioningly.

Dante stared for a moment, his heart beating a little faster as he considered the younger man. After a full minute passed, Dante released gusty sigh and nodded. He knew that if he told Nero he wasn’t ready, he would back off. He wouldn’t force him, even in his fully triggered state. Dante trusted Nero. But, honestly, with this final piece of the claiming in place, they would both be better off and be able to communicate more clearly through the bond. It would force it to develop faster.

Dante’s eyes flicked over to the open door, then back to Nero. Nero hummed appreciatively and nudged two fingers against Dante’s lips. Apparently, we ain’t gonna worry about being spied on, Dante thought, amused despite it all at Nero’s shamelessness, and let his lips part.

Nero’s fingers slipped deep and pressed down on his tongue. Dante sucked reflexively, slicking them up as much as he could. He had a good idea of where they were headed next.

Sure enough, Nero withdrew them, reached around and pressed the two fingers inside faster than Dante would have preferred.

Dante hissed at the stretch and tried to make his muscles to go lax as Nero forced his fingers deep.

Nero’s eyes were fixed on Dante’s face as he turned his fingers and deliberately raked them across the elder man’s prostate.

A soft, hoarse cry of surprise slipped past Dante’s lips. His face flushed deeply and he bucked back against Nero’s fingers. Dante’s eyes slipped closed as he rocked his hips over the invading fingers, arousal pooling warm in his belly.

A deep purr vibrated his thighs and he cracked his eyes open to see Nero still gazing intently. The heavy weight of his stare made Dante squirm and offer a small, slightly shy grin.

Apparently reassured, Nero let another pleased rumble loose and withdrew his fingers to grip and place the thickened head of his cock against Dante’s slick hole.

Dante leaned back and braced his hands against Nero’s thighs as he slowly lowered himself down.

He arched and moaned breathily as his hole stretched wide to accommodate the thick shaft. Nero’s fingers tightened around his hips and he braced himself for the harsh thrust upward, but it never happened. Nero gently tugged and guided him down until the last bare inch was left. Dante stopped, feeling split and overfull.

Nero tried to tug him lower but Dante shook his head quickly and strained upward. Too full. It was too much. Nero purred comfortingly and stroked his thigh until Dante relaxed enough to lift himself up a few inches.

Nero tightened his grip on Dante’s shuddering hips without warning and thrust upward, burying that last inch inside until his balls pressed against Dante’s ass.

Dante gave a choked whine and fell against Nero’s chest as Nero pinned his hips down. His thighs trembled as his own cock strained between their bodies. The hum of the bond was distant but growing louder as Nero started to gently roll his hips.

Nero rumbled, pleased and only a little smug as he watched Dante pant dazedly, speared on his cock, his face inches from Nero’s. Nero leaned forward and pressed a fierce kiss to Dante’s parted lips, sliding his tongue deep, claiming his mouth.

Dante shivered and opened easily under the onslaught.

Once Nero pulled away, Dante levered himself up again to push back against Nero’s thrusts. His eyes glazed in pleasure as Nero thrust smoothly, burying himself to the hilt with each firm thrust.

The sound of slick skin meeting echoed through the room as heat built up between them. Dante made a hoarse keening sound as Nero struck and slid across his prostate.

The pace built and Dante gripped Nero’s shoulders tightly even as Dante’s gaze was drawn inexorably back to the man below him. Dante met Nero’s eyes, still vermillion red and fierce and proud and he couldn’t stop his orgasm from building. One last deep thrust was all it took and Dante came so hard his vision greyed around the edges. He felt Nero’s cock pulse and cum inside him, the heat from his seed searing his inner walls. Finally, Dante broke his gaze away and collapsed on Nero’s heaving chest.

The frayed and blurry edges of the bond between them was slowly knitting together. He could feel Nero’s contentment far more acutely than he could before. The bond had a pleasant hum now, instead of the static. Dante hummed.

“Okay?” Nero asked gravelly as he placed a warm palm on Dante’s back.

“Ye-“ Dante coughed, his voice hoarse.

“Mm, nevermind. Don’t talk.” Nero whispered, concerned. “It’s not important.”

Dante swallowed past the roughness in his throat but was more than content to lay there, the scent and heat of Nero under and inside him lulled him into an easy doze. Minutes passed before Nero spoke again, by then, his trigger started to fade.

“I can really feel you now.” Nero said, wonder in his voice. “I never knew it could feel like this.” He murmured, idly stroking down the strong line of Dante’s back.

Dante grunted and winced uncomfortably as he shifted and Nero’s limp member slipped from his body, followed by a gush of fluid.

“Uck.” Dante grimaced. His ass was killing him.

Nero snorted a laugh and helped Dante slide off of him and onto his side. “Easy does it, old man.”

Nero sat up and stretched a little, feeling good with the bond’s steady humming in the background.

Dante glared at the bedspread, opening his mouth to berate the kid about calling him old. He glanced up but stopped short.

Nero was grinning down at him, but Dante’s gaze was drawn to a thick, pointy, tuft of hair sticking straight up from the back of Nero’s head.

Dante pressed his lips together to hide his grin but he couldn’t hold it. He snorted a hoarse laugh and rolled onto his back.

“What?” Nero demanded, dropping his hands to his hips irately. “What’s so funny?!”

Dante couldn’t help it. He really, truly tried. He burst out laughing and pointed to Nero’s hair. He was unsure why he found it as funny as he did, but combined with Nero’s adorable pout, he just couldn’t stop laughing.

He blamed it on the stress.

Nero spluttered and reached up to his head. He found the tuft of hair and tried to flatten it down with forceful movements.

He glared at Dante and huffed as he combed his fingers through his mussed hair. “Very juvenile, old man. What are you, five?”

Dante snickered and took a deep breath, his laughter slowly petering out. Teasing the kid felt good, normal even.

Not that anything about this was normal.

The smile slowly melted off Dante’s face.

Nero noted when Dante’s expression became unreadable and felt an ache echo through the bond. Sadness. Dante was staring up at the canopy, lost in thought.

Nero bit his lip and glanced over to the open door uncertainly.

“Dante…do..you think we should try to leave?” He asked softly.

Dante blinked and cast his eyes over to Nero. “I thought you didn’t want to leave?”

The raspy quality of his voice had smoothed out some.

Nero swallowed hard and shook his head.

“I don’t if only because it’s dangerous and we are so fucking unprepared. But….” He trailed off. “It’s so fucking bad for you here.” He finished with a whisper. “I don’t…want Sparda anywhere near you.”

Dante sighed.

“It’s not your fault, kid. I know what you’re thinking.”

Dante placed a gentle palm on Nero’s thigh and gave a quick comforting squeeze.

“But…” Dante sat up gingerly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I do agree. I’m ready to get the fuck out of here. Where are my clothes, kid?”

Nero reached out and gripped Dante’s wrist. “Just-just wait, okay? Let me find out where their armory is first. We can’t do anything without weapons, right?”

Dante fixed him with an unimpressed look. “We can grab them on the way out. What’s the issue?”

Nero winced and hunched a little.

Dante considered him and hummed. “Sparta threatened you, didn’t he?”

He would have followed up with another question, grilled Nero for more information, but a rumbling voice echoed through the open door, from down the hallway and shot his heartrate into overdrive.

“I had no need to threaten the youngling, I merely needed to tell him the truth. He is far more acquiescing than you, my son. And **do not get up.** ”

Dante had half-rose from the bed but order made him freeze. His muscles responded sluggishly and he slumped back onto the bed.

Nero stared guiltily at the bedspread, unsurprised. The guilt bombarded Dante through their shared link.

Dante felt a feral growl build in his throat as Sparta’s broad form appeared in the doorway.

**_Disclaimers remain the same._ **

**_Warnings: Referenced abuse and prostitution._ **

**_A/N at the conclusion of the chapter._ **

****

“What did you do to Nero?” Dante demanded, hatred and rage forcing the blood in his veins to pump faster. He could feel his trigger brimming just beneath the surface of his skin, strong and powerful. Their bonding had added fuel to the inferno that was his own power. He knew, instinctively, that his trigger would be fast but he held it back, just barely. Content to wait until the right moment. His demonic half longed to sink into viscera, blood and bone. To render Sparta’s flesh from its casing.

Sparta canted his head to the side, bemusedly. “I did nothing, as I said. Merely reminded him of the realities of his situation. And you, child…you have a savage bloodlust about you, like you would like nothing better than to rip out my throat.” Sparta eyes narrowed, a glint of violence surfacing. “I would advise against acting so impulsively.”

Nero looked alarmed, turning to stare at him with a surprised expression.

Dante laughed humorlessly, the sound grating and visceral, intent clear in his voice. He blinked and cut the sound off, blood red seeping into his irises as he stared at Sparta.  His thighs trembled as he tried to force himself to his feet. He bared his teeth angrily when he found he couldn’t. A warm palm curved over his shoulder protectively as Nero stepped into his field of vision.

“Please. Sir, you’re upsetting him on purpose.” Nero pleaded, a little pale. “If you just explain the situation to him, Dante can be reasonable. He…he _deserves_ to know.”

Dante’s lip curled and he released a vicious little snort. Nero turned desperately. Bright blue eyes met Dante’s, the thread of fear present in them made Dante deflate a little.

Pressing his lips together, Dante reached out and curled his fingers through his mate’s. He sent a wave of reassurance through the link.

Nero stepped back, unconsciously pressing against him. The touch smoothed out the fretful buzzing of the bond.

Sparta hummed and turned to the side, his broad shoulders shifting to reveal a familiar blue leather clad figure.

Vergil briskly made his way to the lone armchair in the corner, taking care to shift his coat out of the way primly as he sat. “Dante, we need to discuss your new role. Society is shifting and I am afraid, brother, you will be one of the first affected.” Vergil lifted serious eyes to Dante as he said this, face still and placid.

Dante’s head tilted to the side, like a confused puppy. This discussion was not going the way he had expected. “Society? What the hell does society have to do with me?”

“It has everything to do with you, idiot boy.” Sparda responded mildly as he arranged himself against the wall, powerful arms crossed casually. “Whose child do you think you are? You are part of the aristocracy regardless of what you think. It is high time for you to understand the responsibilities that accompany it.”

A bubbling laugh spilled forth from Dante’s lips, tight and mirthless. Nero winced and placed his other hand gently on Dante’s spine. “You’re a real fuckin’ piece of work, you know that?” Dante purred, dangerously. “Responsibilities? Pl-ease.”

Dante felt his teeth sharpen as the tenuous hold on his trigger waned. “How about…we forget all this shit happened. And I leave here without slaughtering _every fucking one of you assholes_ and in return…you never see fit to grace my doorstep again. Ever. Think that’s fair?”

Sparda gazed at Dante, seemingly considering. Then the corner of his mouth turned up, his eyes glinted strangely. “I see this transition is going to be harder on you than I would have ever guessed.”

Vergil frowned and glanced over at Sparta disapprovingly. “You’re being petty, Father. That is not the way to earn Dante’s cooperation.”

The older devil hummed and straightened completely, his face set into a stern expression. “Dante…you will not be permitted outside of the bounds of the castle, nor within ten approximate feet of a portal for the next foreseeable future, without approved accompaniment. Failure to abide by these rules will result in discipline. Furthermore, the portals are keyed to not respond to your aura should you happen to approach one to utilize it--”

“Fuck you! You think you can keep me here?!” Dante interrupted, enraged.

“Just what kind of game are you playing?!” He demanded. Unbeknownst to him, he had dropped his fangs aggressively, small red wisps of power rising from his tight shoulders and fists pulled into a defensive curl. He felt like he was on the edge of triggering, but just couldn’t get there. “This is _funny_ to you?!”

“Dante…” Nero tried to interject, softly.

Dante shook him off and bared his sharpened teeth. “What makes you think you can jerk me around like this?! Either of you!” He raged, turning his derisive gaze to include Vergil as well. “You ignorant, hypocritical--

“Enough! _You will hold your disrespectful tongue until I have finished!”_ Sparda roared. His power lashed through the room like the crack of a whip and nearly sent Dante to his knees. Dante swayed, losing a bit of color in his face as he felt his knees nearly give out beneath him. He had _never_ been so affected by another’s power before. It was hard to breathe. He felt nausea cramp his stomach and he swallowed quickly. His hearing was static, fuzzy. He tried to focus, hearing Sparda’s voice in the background.

“…your status as independent has been revoked. The aristocracy has relayed to me that it is time to bring you to heel. I have taken steps to assure them. There will be more no assassinating demons for the foreseeable future…and eventually, only with approval. You’ve stirred the metaphorical hornets’ nest, my son. And this is your result.”

Sparda felt a small flash of guilt as he watched Dante struggle to stay on his feet.

Vergil spoke up and gazed at Dante with surprising softness. “Dante, your devil trigger has been sealed. I would imagine it is no longer possible for you to trigger or use any devil arms at your disposal.” He sighed. “It’s not a particularly good solution, brother…but it was that, or the council would have sent out their own demons to dispatch you.”

“Ah.” Dante said hesitantly, stunned. The council?! Dante was going through his recent memory. When in the hell did he piss off the council? It was comprised of upper tier devils, most of which whom haven’t been seen by anyone in centuries. They were high secretive and very, very powerful. Mundus had been on the council as a lower ranked elect. A considerably lower ranked elect.

 

Nero quickly stepped in front of Dante and gripped his jaw tightly with both hands to get his attention. “Dante. Stop.” Firmly staring into the others eyes, Nero smiled gently, keeping his own uneasiness at bay. He watched as a startled panic started to build in Dante’s demeanor. “It’s okay, Dante. We’re going to figure this out.”

Nero swept his thumbs under Dante’s eyes affectionately. Trying to gentle him with his touch. “It’s okay to freak out.” He knew his own smile was wobbly and uncertain but he was trying to keep himself together for Dante. He had a little more than three days to come to terms with this. Dante would need longer. Dante had been so entwined with his power, Nero knew it would feel like they severed one of his limbs. It broke Nero’s heart.

 “It’s why you didn’t want to me to try to leave.” Dante mumbled, offhand. He could feel his muscles trembling with fatigue. It appeared that even if he had made it out the door, he would have likely collapsed somewhere further along anyway. He had overestimated his own strength reserves.

Sparta’s eyes narrowed at that streak of rebellion. “Leave, hm? And just where did you think you were going to go in your condition?” He stepped forward and before anyone could blink he had his hand wrapped tightly around the back of Dante’s neck, squeezing down harshly over the tender bonding mark.

Dante cried out, his knees buckled and would have hit the floor had Nero not clamped his arms around Dante’s waist.

Sparta withdrew pointedly and tilted his head to the side. “Your body is still in transition. You know this. You leave, you die. Sheer bullheadedness will not save you this time.”

“Don’t touch him!” Nero snarled before he could catch himself.

Sparta merely smiled indulgently, turning an uninterested gaze to Nero. “Your instincts are running away with your mouth child.”

Nero averted his eyes and stepped a little in front of Dante. “Instincts or not, you…you didn’t need to do that—“

“Heh, don’t worry Nero,” Dante interrupted, his voice a low rumble as he bared his teeth. “I’ll hand his ass to him soon enough. I outgrew your sword, old man.” He sneered weakly. “You shouldn’t forget that.”

The aura in the room grew thick and hot, like the build-up of an overheated furnace. “You dare threaten—“ Sparda growled.

“Father, please,” Vergil interrupted quietly, stepping in between them. “Maybe we should sit down. Have a civilized meal and discuss how things will proceed from here.”

Sparta took in Dante’s expression, half angry but dazed, drawn. He could see the minute trembling of his limbs and inwardly cursed foolish, hardheaded children. Dante needed an elixir potion. He had spoken the truth. Dante’s body was still adjusting to his new submissive status. Before, his aura automatically drew from others to sustain itself, as a typical Dominant would. A submissive however, drew from his mate predominantly, then from their own well of power. And at this moment, Dante was cut off from his own core. It would take Dante’s body some time before it would grow used to not drawing from others and even more time to adjust to the lack of draw from his own stores.

Dante needed examined. Failing to give a proper dose of elixir to a stressed submissive could be disastrous. The last thing Sparda wanted was to send his youngest child into a fit of convulsions particularly at a time when Dante’s devil aura was so depleted. Getting Dante to permit the invasive procedure would be the greatest hindrance. Chaining him down would be the best option. How tiresome.

Sparda sighed. “Vergil, show them to the dining room. There is something that has come to my attention.” Better to take care of the examination issue as soon as possible. The table in the dining hall would be sturdy enough. Sparta paused in the doorway and met Dante’s eyes. “Be on your best behavior. If I hear there is trouble with the visiting ambassador, you will surely regret it. You are not too old to be disciplined, hatchling.” With that, he disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

The resulting silence was strained.

“Heh, well then…” Dante huffed, tiredly. “What you’re saying, kid, is that I’m fucked…or I suppose…that’s what I’m supposed to take away from that delightful conversation.”

D~D~D~D~D

Sparda never actually made it to the dining room. It was something Dante would be eternally grateful for. He was sure he wouldn’t have been able to keep his cool otherwise. Nero was a solid, warm presence at his side. He sat uneasily during the duration of the meal.

Vergil sat directly across from them. Prim and proper. His napkin perfectly folded and draped over his lap. Dante could still remember the whacks to the back of head as a child for putting his elbows on the table, unfolding his napkin, using a knife improperly and various other nameless blunders. He never really had the patience to learn proper table etiquette, unlike his brother.

The thought of that made Dante snort derisively and lash out. “Pretentious much, Verge? Then again, I guess you and the old man share similar tastes in décor.” He sneered, glancing around at the velvet draped walls. Tapestries hung from various corners, all depicting bloody battles that had taken place over the centuries. The floor, table and chairs were a dark mahogany, offset with burgundy velvet seat cushions. They were disgustingly comfortable, not that Dante was ever going to admit that. A grand silver chandelier hung over the table and lit the whole room. Magic prevented the white taper candles hanging within from dripping down over the table.

Vergil shot him a flat stare. “What would you rather, brother? Decomposing demon skulls, pinned to the wall with swords? I would rather think the stench of that would put you off of your meal.” He smirked, amused.

Nero coughed discreetly until Dante pinned him with a glare.

“Nothing out of you, brat.”

Nero huffed, lips curling despite himself. Dante was pouting. He likely didn’t realize it, but it was adorable regardless. Although, privately, Nero agreed with Vergil. Those demon heads in Dante’s office were ghastly. Despite that, he was profoundly missing that musty office right about now. A ball of uneasiness curled in his stomach.

Vergil cleared his throat and gently placed his utensils down. “In all seriousness…We do need to talk about this situation Dante.”

Dante stiffened and drew his spine straighter. “What do you mean _talk?_ I think you owe me far…more…than—“ He trailed off and shivered, muscles tensing. He glanced around. It felt like the temperature had dropped forty degrees. 

Great. Just what he needed.

“Nero…”

Before he could swivel around, cool hands gently clasped over his eyes. A breathy whisper into his left ear, “ _Guess who?”_

Panic bubbled up in this throat, survival instincts kicked to the fore and he lashed out with an elbow. Distantly, he could hear Nero’s outraged snarl but the blood was rushing too quickly through his ears for him to make out the words.

There was a sharp screech and a bodily thud as someone hit the floor.

“Fucking let _go_!” Dante snarled as a pair of thickly muscled arms wrapped around his middle and lifted him off the ground. His arms were trapped against his sides.

Asher appeared in front of him. Dante thrust both feet out and caught him in the chest, getting enough force to slam him against the table.

Writhing and squirming in the tight grip, Dante tried to get some leverage to slam his heel back. He cursed as it collided with what felt like steel armor. He felt the bone crack and bit down on howl.

“Enough, childe. You hurt yourself.” A low, unfamiliar voice rumbled into the shell of his ear. “Be calm.”

Asher appeared again and swiftly stepped between Dante’s flailing legs. “Shh, now, with all the drama.” He crooned gently, cradling Dante’s jaw in his palms. “Stop kicking. Everyone is just fine. Shh. Shh. Look now.”

Cool hands turned Dante’s head and he froze. Nero was flat on the floor, eyes blood red and familiar violet markings making scroll-like patters under his eyes. If it weren’t for Sparda, who was keeping him pinned down chest first, Dante had no doubt the room would be coated in a thick layer of blood. The bond between them veritably _thrummed_ with bloodlust.

Nero snarled under the heavy weight and bucked hard, but Sparda was unmoved. The effortlessness of this got under Dante’s skin. He bared his lengthening fangs.

“Control is something my youngest is sorely lacking, is he not?” Sparta huffed to the rest of the room, talking over Dante’s snarls. “Dante, enough foolishness.” He spoke directly. “You are upsetting your mate. And I would very much like to not have to hurt him because you have an appalling lack of self-control. Sheath your fangs.”

Dante could feel his heart racing. The thick arms around him tightened warningly. His ribs creaked. “Do as your father commands, and I will put you down.”

“Be easy, sweetling,” Asher coaxed, gripping under Dante’s thighs.

“Fuck all of you.” Dante gritted, his teeth clenched uncomfortably. He fell still. Glancing down he took note of the dark arms wrapped around him. The thick skin was deep walnut color with white tribal markings curling around the musculature. Twin gold bangles, encrusted with large, gaudy red gems, graced both thick wrists. A sign of demonic nobility. He assumed this must have been the ambassador.

“Good boy.” The voice rumbled.

Dante bristled, keeping his eyes averted. He could feel the heat of Asher’s body between his thighs and shuddered. Asher’s proximity once again caused a wave of heat to flare between his legs. He had to swallow down the nausea. He was disgusted with himself.

 “Don’t patronize me. Fuck off and put me down.”

Asher hummed and nodded a bit, walking backwards but keeping Dante’s legs gripped tightly.

“I am going to set you down on the table. Do not move away. You will not appreciate the consequences.” The ambassador stated. “I might, however, enjoy the struggle.” The large man finished, dark intent laced in his voice. 

“I got it, no kicking. Just put me down.”

Dante tried not to twitch or give himself away when he felt his ass set on the table top. He would wait until they released him, then fuck if he wasn’t at least going to rip chunks out of the both of them with his teeth.

He should have figured it wouldn’t be that easy.

Really, he should have.

He was a fucking idiot.

This thought was the only thing crossing his mind while he fought against the grasping hands now pinning him down against the table. They moved faster than his sluggish reflexes could follow. Clanking chains attached themselves to his wrists and ankles, pulling his body open and taut between two points. He fought silently until he was unable to contain his building panic. It bubbled up inside him. Drenching his body in a cold sweat. He didn’t like to be pinned down. Ever since that cold night. He shook his head frantically to clear the memory away but it crept back like tar, tainting every other thought in its wake. He tried to be rational. He could feel Nero along the edges of the bond, trying to soothe him. But, the pain kept building. His throat constricted. Claustrophobia set in and rational thought fled. He barely registered something releasing a pitiful whining sound. Poor…desperate creature, he thought just before he spiraled down into black.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

_The pavement was wet and slicked with runoff oil. In the middle of the night, the dark pools looked like hell gates, ready to suck down the unwary. Or so Dante thought, as he tugged his ragged jeans up higher on his thin hips. A derisive smirk formed on his lips. It would be ironic, in his case._

_The rain was coming down in a mist, barely enough to drench cloth but still chilled enough to make his bones ache. He pulled the worn leather jacket tighter around his shoulders and trudged through the alleyways. He kept his nose to the wind. His heightened senses would be able to pick out edible food, even amidst the garbage strewn about in the bins. He knew, from bitter experience, that he could digest even rotted food, but the taste of it would linger with him for days._

_He told himself he wasn’t that desperate yet._

_Cautiously, he swept long bangs from his eyes and peered around the corner of the brick building to scan the city street. He would rather not spend another night in a jail cell, thank-you-very-much. The policemen around his area seemed to have it out for him. He couldn’t even defend himself properly, for worry of a flare up of his power and practically putting a beacon on himself. He desperately wanted to stay out of the claws of other demons. Again, he knew by experience._

_He shuddered._

_Upon seeing the empty street, he quickly jogged his way through another alley, squeezing easily between two rusted dumpsters. He ducked below a low wooden overhang and mounted the steel staircase just beyond._

_If he was lucky, he might be able to catch—_

_Ah, perfect timing._

_He plastered on his best grin and slicked his hair back._

_“Hey, Nicky! I was just comin’ to fin’ ya.” He slurred and canted one hip playfully to the side. He knew how to play this game well._

_The tall, auburn haired man turned at the sound of his voice and smirked. “That’s some sexy turn of phrase you got goin’ there, kid.”_

_Dante huffed and folded thin arms across his chest. “Would you prefer…’looking for a good time, sugar’?”_

_The exaggerated feminine lisp made the older man guffaw loudly. “You kill me every time, kid.”_

_He eyed Dante and hummed. “Come on, then. You look like a drowned rat.” He turned and headed back up another set of stairs._

_Dante followed behind him, obediently, secretly pleased. He observed the greying temples and crow’s feet. The laugh lines around his mouth. He was a big man, but somehow was never very frightening to Dante._

_Of all the Johns’ he met in his life, Nicky was one of the better ones. He was fed and permitted to use the shower, every time._

_Practically heaven._

_He was a little rough, but his demon blood took care of those pains in a jiffy._

_He grinned a little as he was led into the other man’s apartment._

_“So, what’cha in the mood for, Nicky?” He asked as he flopped down on the couch. Keeping his knees open coyly._

_Nicky’s eyes immediately went to the bulge between his legs. A twisted smile lighting up his eyes._

_“I think you’ve got a good idea,” Nicky sneered lustfully as he pulled his belt from the loops. “Get goin’ to the bedroom. Be ass up by the time I get in there. Or don’ be. I need a li’l stress relief.” He said as he cracked the belt against his palm warningly._

_Dante huffed but scrambled into the bedroom._

_D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D_

_The next morning Dante stretched out the kinks in his neck as he luxuriated in the shower. Nicky had gone out…to wherever he goes. Dante figured Nicky was probably a dealer. He never asked. Human drugs didn’t affect him so he didn’t much care either way._

_The welts on his back and ass had long since faded. The actual pain of it filed away in a memory tucked inside his head. Bracing his hands on the wall he bowed his back, feeling the pop and crack of his spine. He groaned blissfully._

_As he climbed out of the shower and dried himself off, he mused on the way Nicky had reacted last night when he began to heal. Usually, Dante turned away so the bruises weren’t visible anymore until he managed to get his clothing on to hide it. But, oddly, Nicky had kept him in bed with him last night instead of sending him out._

_He remarked on the quick healing as he used Dante again before he left. He had said that was a very…useful…ability. It made Dante’s stomach clench anxiously._

_He shook his head and tried to dismiss the thought._

_He sniffed his way to the kitchen, mouth watering, as he followed his nose to the fridge. Letting out a triumphant cry, Dante eagerly pulled a pizza box free._

_Prize obtained, he plopped on the couch and had half of the pizza down his gullet before the door opened._

_He glanced up and froze._

_His senses went haywire. He could sense the difference in auras. Human and demon. Nicky and one other walked through the door. The other._

_He wanted to whimper._

_He had been so careful!_

_Tensing, legs curling up underneath himself, he waited._

_He told himself he would jump through the window if he had to._

_So, he sat very still as Nicky closed the door. Pretended to be aloof._

_He would come to regret that._

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello, everyone. The following updates of this story won’t be as lengthy as the past few updates have been, mostly because I’m writing completely new chapters instead of just editing what I have already written. I will try to keep giving you a new chapter, at least, every two weeks. I’ll try…Things are not easy r/l at the moment.
> 
> Let me explain. I’m currently unemployed. Frustratingly so. I went and earned a professional degree nearly two years ago now…was “officially” certified a year ago…eight of years of schooling…tons upon TONS of money invested... And as it turns out, unable to find a frigging position anywhere. I’m whining, I know. But my situation isn’t helping my writing drive. 
> 
> Just being honest.
> 
> That being said, I love this story. It’s not perfect…far from it. And yes, there are plot holes and the like… but I started writing this because it was enjoyable. So, I very much want to finish it.
> 
> So, thank you to those who sent encouraging notes. And to those who are enjoying the story.
> 
> Seriously, feel free to send me a note anytime. It cheers me up!


	4. Chapter 4

Dante woke slowly. He nearly flinched at the deep ache in his muscles. If he hadn’t known better, he would have sworn he had been trampled by Cerberus. He groaned and cracked his eyes open. He immediately noted the familiar low hanging drapes with some exasperation. He must have passed out. _Again_. At least he was fully clothed still.

He was flat on his back on the cushy mattress, covers pulled up to his chest. He opened his eyes further and glanced around the room, or at least what he could see from his prone position.

It was quiet. The velvet chair in the corner was empty. The corners of the room were shadowed but Dante felt no other presence. His senses felt oddly muted.

He forced himself to sit up slowly, his muscles strung tight. He waivered when his vision whited out for a brief moment.

“Fuck.” He whispered and placed a hand to his aching head.

He felt disconcertingly…empty.

Distantly, he could feel the steady, calming throb of the bond in the background. Nero must have been sending waves of comfort unconsciously. But, he could feel nothing else.

No demonic energy. No trigger.

He couldn’t even feel his core.  

Dante slammed his eyes shut and concentrated. He just needed a wisp of power, just a hint of it. He searched within himself, but it was as if he never had it in the first place. There was only an aching emptiness. A raw, gaping wound where an integral piece of himself had been.

Horror nearly stole his breath.

“No. No!” He wheezed through a tight throat.

His chest constricted as he pressed shaky palms to his closed eyes. It felt like Sparda had reduced him to an empty husk. A meat-sack at best. He had clipped a metaphorical collar around Dante’s throat and pulled the chain so tight that any struggle was futile. He would only hurt himself.

Just to test the theory, Dante dropped his hands down onto his lap. He quickly dug one nail into his skin until blood filled the small wound.

He waited as ten seconds went by. Then forty. Then sixty.

Dante stared at the split skin, his heart racing.

It wasn’t healing. It was barely clotting.

Sparda had really done it. Sparda had crushed Dante flat beneath his heel.

Dante had been rendered useless. Practically human. Nausea curled hot in this throat. He felt vulnerable in a way he hadn’t since the night his mother was murdered.

Dante’s shoulders slumped and he let his head sink back into his hands. He could still feel the bond and Nero in the background, but the connection was like a translucent wire pulled taut. Brittle and on the verge of snapping under the overwhelming pressure. The soft waves of reassurance echoing through the bond just furthered Dante’s nausea.

Before Nero, if Dante had run into enough trouble to make him question if he would escape with his life, he wouldn’t have flinched. He did live by the sword after all. He figured he wouldn’t be able to retire quietly or fade into the background.

He would die bloody.  

He had accepted it. Sometimes, in his heart of hearts, he even _reveled_ in it.

But now, if he didn’t survive this experience…neither would Nero. The realization was a heavy weight around his neck. Dante raked his hands through his hair briskly, trying to clear his head. Nero was so young.

Regret lapped at his insides. Dante never should have let Nero so close. Never. “Fucking _idiot_ ,” he cursed.

He knew better.

Dante was so overwrought, distracted by his dulled senses, that he didn’t hear the groan of the heavy door as it opened.

“Good eve, brother.”

Dante’s head snapped up and he nearly shot out of his skin. “ _FUCK!”_ He hissed, pressing his hand over his racing heart as he turned to face his twin. Vergil looked grudgingly apologetic and lifted his hands peacefully. _“_ What the fuck’s the matter with you, Vergil?” Dante grumbled. “Ever heard of knocking?! No…You know what, never mind. Just do me a favor and get the fuck out. A guy can’t even get a goddamn minute to himself.”

Vergil hummed thoughtfully, but still perched himself on the edge of the bed by Dante’s hip. “Let’s just say I am making up for all those times you would barge into my room when we were children. Despite my telling you to, as you say, _get the fuck out_.” Vergil said, mouth curling a little in amusement.

Dante harrumphed and opened his mouth to barrage Vergil with more choice expletives, but Vergil placed his palm on Dante’s bare sternum before he could.

“Just…hush. I just want to talk, Dante. I swear to you. Nothing more nefarious than that.” He said earnestly.

Dante stared, a little shocked at the casual way Vergil was touching him.  He dropped his eyes and followed Vergil’s hand as it slid up to grip his shoulder.

“Are you in pain, Dante? You should not be, which is why I ask.”

Dante cleared his throat. “Stiff.” He admitted grudgingly.

Vergil nodded and stood, striding away from the bed to the opposite wall. Dante watched him raise his hand, dragging his fingers in a pattern over the inlaid stone on the wall. Then he pressed and a low grinding noise filled the room.

Dante watched as the wall seemed to collapse on itself and a blackened metal doorway appeared from behind it.

Vergil pressed his palm over a sigil in the middle of the door and mumbled softly. The door slid open easily to reveal a soft, earthen floor.

“You now have access to this. It’s the communal bathing room.” Vergil turned towards Dante and gestured for him to follow.

“This way, if you please.”

Dante eyed the doorway distrustfully, but for the sake of appearances, swung his legs over the side of the bed. He pushed himself to his feet and waivered in place. Dropping wide eyes to his feet, he listened to the staccato beat of his heart. Even his body felt different. His balance and weight had drastically changed. He felt so much heavier.

Vergil gently cleared his throat. “It’ll pass, brother. You need time to adjust. Come. You will feel better after a soak.”

Dante ground his molars together and lifted angry eyes. “You would know all about this, would you? Because _you’ve_ been robbed of your fucking _own power_? Oh wait, no.” He paused resentfully, a true sneer curling his lips. “I’m speaking to Daddy’s perfect heir, perfectly aristocratic. I’m just a plebeian, second class citizen.”

He took a few unsteady steps and growled. “Do you _really_ believe the shit that comes out of your mouth? Until I get back what’s mine and render all of you to a bloody smear on the wall, nothing will be _better_.”  


Vergil hummed and tilted his head to the side, watching as Dante forced his trembling limbs to move. “That will give you a goal, then, will it not?” He asked, trying to ease some of Dante’s ire with careful playfulness.

Blue eyes met identical ones from across the room. “You think I’m joking?” Dante asked, dangerously quiet. There were new stress lines around his mouth, his skin pallid and unhealthy as his body fought for equilibrium. And yet, Vergil shuddered inwardly, he had no doubt that his intestines would be strung from Dante’s claws had he the opportunity. For all Dante’s bluff and bluster, Vergil knew his little brother was a skilled warrior who had bested him before. He never forgot that. He also knew Dante had a very long memory.

“I know you’re not, brother.”

Dante narrowed his eyes consideringly and grunted. “Good. As long as we are on the same page.”

He reached the doorway and moved past his brother to survey the massive expanse. It was a cobblestone room with lighted sconces on the wall, leaving long shadows on the floor. Soft, dark green moss covered the entirety of the ground until the edge of what appeared to be a natural pool. Gentle steam rose from its surface, softly fragranced and earthy. His eyes flicked over wooden shelving in the corner, the only furniture in the room. It held a various assortment of clothes and towels, as well as bottles and bottles of what Dante presumed was lotion or soap of some kind. The colorful glass bottles glimmered in the low light.

It _looked_ soothing, Dante grudgingly admitted to himself as he turned to the side to keep Vergil within sight. Too bad he had no intention of letting his guard drop.

“Where’s Nero?” He asked, casually rolling his shoulders.

The trick was to appear troubled and slightly unfocused. Distracted.

“Nero is with Father. They are discussing a few things but he should be along very soon.” Vergil answered and let the door slide shut behind him.

Dante noted that there were no locking mechanisms on this side of the door and hummed.

Vergil sighed and approached him carefully. “Please, Dante. For once, make it easy on yourself. Nero will be back directly. In the meantime, the water will soothe the ache in your body. I’ve already taken the liberty of adding balm to the water.”  

Dante averted his eyes, staring dully into space before his gaze caught on a slim vial, laying innocently apart from the other bathing vials. The particular shade of green shining from the clear glass spoke of mint, menthol or aloe. His heart started to beat a little faster and he took a slow, measuring breath. As long as it wasn’t aloe…  

He let his eyes slip shut in apparent exhaustion, mentally calculating the timing.

Vergil let the silence linger for a few moments before placing a guiding hand on the back of Dante’s shoulder.

“Come, I’ll show you where the supplies are.”

Dante let himself be guided, almost meekly, keeping his body angled to the side as they approached the shelves. Dante almost felt bad for his intentions. Oddly enough, he thought Vergil was genuine in his desire to help. That was a very surprising realization.

Nonetheless, it didn’t matter. Vergil was in the way.

Dante slipped careful fingers around a thin glass vial as Vergil gestured to various things placed on the shelf. He eased the cork free discreetly and a soft scent reached his nose.

Dante cleared his throat. “Hey Verge…you still violently allergic to menthol and mint?”

Vergil paused and cast an odd look at Dante.

“Why do you--ask?”

 Dante smiled beguilingly. “No particular reason.” And, as quickly as his human reflexes would allow, jammed the glass vial between Vergil’s parted lips and teeth. A well-placed elbow jab forced Vergil’s jaw to click shut and shatter the delicate glass.

Dante had no time to appreciate the fact that he had managed to surprise his brother before his head cracked against the stone wall. He crumpled to the floor like a marionette without strings, his ears ringing.

Vergil roared in anger, his face twisted as he fought to spit out glass shards around a rapidly swelling tongue and throat.

Dante distantly registered something crashing into the shelves and a dull thud as a body hit the floor.

He blinked the stars from his eyes and glanced at Vergil. The older devil was writhing on the ground, face turning an alarming shade of purple as gasps shuddered from a swollen throat.

Unseen, Dante bared his teeth and forced his battered body to move. He knew he only had five minutes or so at best.

It wouldn’t take Vergil long before the demon blood would purge the poison from his veins.

Ever second counted.

Dante staggered to the metal door and wrenched it open. He had to brace himself on the walls as he ran, flinging open the next door. Idly, he wished he had a pair of boots at the very least.

Who knows what nastiness he was likely squishing between his toes. Or whom.

He laughed to himself, a deranged grin splitting his lips.

Human or not. Powerless or not. He was getting the fuck out of there.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...This is a short chapter but...I promise I'm working on it! :) Sorry about taking so long...I do have an idea just about how many chapters I have left. 
> 
> So..yay for that, I suppose.
> 
> Anyway, as usual...please feel free to comment! Constructive or otherwise!


	5. Chapter 5

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

Dante jogged down a barely lit cobblestone hallway and was relieved to discover that his set rooms were set apart from the rest of the castle.

That meant the dingy halls were completely empty. Soot and other substances clung to every surface. Dante was sure his hands and feet would be completely black by the time he made his way through.

Dante slowed his pace as he neared a more lit area and cautiously peeked his head around the corner. This particular hall was covered soft rugs, animal pelts and an assortment of other primitive hunting oddities. And it was _clean._ He took this to mean that he was entering an occupied part of the castle.  

But, thankfully, this hallway too was completely devoid of any other living being.

Dante quickly made his way over the various rugs, wincing to himself at the clear trail he must be leaving in his wake. He had nearly reached a stone stairwell when a painting caught his eye.

He swallowed hard as recognition bloomed in his gut. The familiar blond hair, draped artfully over one shoulder, was highlighted with soft brush strokes that made the strands gleam almost golden. Petite, yet strong hands were folded together over the silver hilted sword. Full lips curled into a sardonic half-smile that, if Dante were honest, had graced his face more than once. And yet, it was her eyes that fastened him in place. They practically sparkled with playfulness. Alive and vibrant. The artistic rendering was so thorough, it was like he was looking at flesh and blood. It took his breath away. He had almost forgotten how beautiful his Mother had been.

“It is eerie, is it not? The artist I employed depicted her perfectly. It’s why I had placed this particular portrait so close to my set of rooms,” Sparta said softly as he stepped up behind Dante.

Dante jumped at the sound of his voice and barely restrained to either cry or rage in absolute frustration. His eyes slipped closed briefly, his heart thundering, but he didn’t even bother to turn around. He hadn’t even _heard_ Sparta get that close to him. He should have been able to hear Sparta’s footfalls at the very least. The complete loss of senses was fucking him up.

Dante felt the heat of Sparta’s chest against his back through his thin shirt as the older demon clasped two firm hands over his shoulders.

“I know you may not believe this…but I miss your dear Mother deeply.”

Dante huffed tiredly. “You’re right. I don’t believe you.” Dante turned just enough to level Sparta with a bitter glare, his chin lifted defiantly. “Demons like you are incapable. It’s a lesson I learned long ago. You taught me that, yourself.”

Sparta sighed and dropped his hands. “You lack understanding, childe.” He muttered as he casually folded his arms over his chest.

Dante opened his mouth to give a scathing reply, but Sparta tsked.

“And for that, I shall take the blame.” Sparta finished, lips pursed ruefully. Sparta glanced carefully at his youngest son, taking in the soot and grime that coated the loose tunic and pants as well as the exhausted stoop to his shoulders. Bluish bruising under the younger devil’s eyes spoke of lack of rest and possibly the onset of illness. And he was utterly filthy. It appeared Vergil was unsuccessful at prompting the use of the hot spring.

“We have much to discuss.” Sparta finally said delicately. A small, hidden part of him felt guilt. His childe was in no state to be moving around. Stubbornness aside. “For that matter…dare I ask where Vergil--”

“Here Father.” Vergil called as he turned the corner. The only evidence of the anaphylactic fit he had endured was the spotting on his coat and the spotting of blood on his cravat. He cleared his throat and stared at Dante. “I see you’ve found him, Father. And that was truly desperate of you, Dante. Very underhanded. I’m almost proud.”

Dante sneered, lips pulled back from his teeth. “I warned you.”

Vergil hummed, perplexingly undisturbed. “So you did, brother.”

“What occurred?” Sparta asked interestedly as he placed a heavy hand on Dante’s shoulder to keep Dante from backing away.

Dante grit his teeth and lifted his chin.

“He poisoned me,” Vergil replied and leaned against the corner casually, never taking his eyes off of Dante. “He remembered my mint allergy.”

Sparta’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Is that so?” Turning his gaze to Dante, Sparta asked, “do you remember when you learned this?”

Dante raised an eyebrow himself incredulously. He wasn’t expecting that line of questioning. “The fuck does that matter? I knew when we were kids”, Dante stated, irritated.

“Hm. He must be remembering. He remembers more than what I thought he would,” Sparta said, addressing Vergil. “That is quite impressive.”

“I told you so, Father.” Vergil agreed. “I was sure the seal wouldn’t last.”

“Totally love that you both are talking over my head.” Dante interrupted, grouchily and tried to step away from Sparta with no success. “The fuck are you talking about? What seal?”

In response, Sparta wrapped an arm around Dante’s waist and tucked Dante against his side to stop his squirming. “It will take some explaining another time,” Sparta said casually. “But, for now, I think we have more important things to discuss. For instance, discipline.”

Dante snarled but Sparta shook him and leaned down to growl into Dante’s ear. “Now, listen hatchling. You were given very specific instructions. You failed to follow them. Repercussions are necessary. It’s up to you how difficult this must be.”

 Dante leaned as far away from Sparta as he could, fighting the hold the other had on him. His weak body couldn’t even budge the older devil and the cursed in frustration.

“You expect me to just roll over? Just like that?” Dante spit angrily, baring his teeth at Sparta. Defiance was written into every line on his face.

Both older devil’s ignored his outburst.

“What sort of punishment are you thinking Father?” Vergil asked casually, finally taking his eyes away from Dante. “Perhaps a punishment of some significance will demonstrate Dante’s position more clearly to him and he will only have to learn this lesson once.”

“Hm. Perhaps.” Sparta agreed. “I do not want this to be a routine happening. His current body is far too weak to endure repeated discipline. It would be in his best _interest…_ ” Sparta emphasized this by tightening the hold he had on Dante. “…If he would just do as he is told, endure, and move on.”

A harsh, full throated laugh slipped from Dante’s lips like lava.

“Really? That’s what you think? I’m weak now…so I just _let it happen_? Just _endure,_ eh?” Dante flashed a deadly glare at the both of them, spine straight. “I don’t fucking roll over. If I did, I _would already be dead._ So sorry…no such luck for you. I’m still fucking here and apparently, still in the fucking way.” Dante’s chapped lips peeled back into an ugly grin, hoping to hide the thundering of his heart. Punishment? Oh, he knew all about it. He was so upset, he hadn’t noticed that both Sparta and Vergil were starting to look slightly alarmed. “So, go ahead. Let’s see how inventive you can be. How are you going to _break_ me? ‘Cause let me tell you, I’ve been around that particular block a few times. What’s it gonna be? Breaking limbs? Flaying the skin?? Whipping??? Removing a couple of fingers???? Oh…Oh I know…” Dante spit, rage making his vision bleed red. “Gonna whore me out? See, that’ll break a submissive good and—”

A loud choking gasp interrupted his rant and felt, as the rage edged off, the sheer emotional distress emitting from Nero’s end of the bond. Dante blinked and turned to see Nero, eyes wide and face a deathly shade of pale standing just inside the stairwell.

A stunned silence filled the hallway as Dante found that he felt startlingly _cold._ He felt as if he had been dropped into a vat of ice water and the frostbite was just setting in. Even his heart, beating sluggishly in his chest, felt tight and chilled.

Dante blinked a few times, now becoming distantly aware that he had just spilled his metaphorical guts across the floor. Willingly. Things he had never intended to admit…to anyone, he had just laid out for all to see.

He never noticed as Sparta stepped away, nor the tight look on Sparta’s face.

All Dante saw was Nero.

His beautiful boy.

Nero was so young, vibrant. And so, so innocent.

Dante loved that about him.

Nero carried no stain nor tarnish. Not like he, himself.

Nero carried himself with a quiet sense of pride, even in his uncertainty. He had a good heart.

Dante blinked again and suddenly Nero was there. The younger man lifted shaking hands to cup Dante’s jaw and bring their foreheads flush together. Dante noted the faint trembling in Nero’s limbs with some concern. Had he been injured? Nero still looked stricken. The bond stretched taut between them, feeling stronger and fuller now that they were in close proximity to one another.

“You okay, kid?” Dante asked hoarsely as he set his hands around Nero’s waist. “You aren’t injured, are you?”

“God.” Nero huffed wetly, a choked laugh slipping passed his lips. “No, Dante. I’m not.”

Nero made a raw sound and before Dante could blink, had Dante pulled tightly into the cradle of his arms. Nero’s head was tucked down into Dante’s neck and Dante felt an alarming wetness dropping onto the skin.

“Hey…” Dante whispered and awkwardly rubbed Nero’s back. “Easy, easy. You’re alright.”

Nero tightened his hold on Dante and tried to pull himself together. “Sorry.” He said, gruffly, but refused to release his grip.

Dante rubbed up and down Nero’s spine. “Hey, you’re the one who told me it’s okay to freak out, right?”

Nero snorted and lifted his head a bit to press his nose against Dante’s neck, scenting him.

A throat cleared softly behind them, reminding them of their audience.

Nero lifted his head up completely and turned to face the other two older devils, strategically placing himself in front of Dante. “I think…that any more _talking_ ought to wait. Wouldn’t you agree, _Sir_?” Nero asked, belligerently.

Dante noted that Nero stood tall and firm even in the face of a more powerful adversary.

Sparta’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“Father?” Vergil interrupted. He stepped up and set a hand on Sparta’s shoulder. “He may be right. No discussion will be productive at this juncture.”

Sparta glanced around at each of them before sighing. “So be it.” He pinned Nero with a stern glare. “However, I expect you to remain with your mate. This discussion has not been avoided. Merely postponed. Do not test me, childe. You will not like the result.”

With that last warning, Sparta turned and disappeared down the opposite hall.  

When he was sure Sparta was out of sight, Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the stress headache that had been building. “This has been quite enough adventure for one day.” He muttered as he lifted his head. “You know where your rooms are. If either of have need of anything, summon a servant.”

Vergil cast one last look at Dante, emotion tightening in his chest, before he too disappeared down the long hall after Sparta.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D


	6. Chapter 6

Nero gripped Dante’s hand firmly and tugged him back toward their room. Dante was alarmingly silent and pliable, following Nero’s pull. Nero grit his teeth and fought to keep the bond silent and still between them. The last thing he wanted was for Dante to think he was cross with him. He stopped just outside the threshold to the room.

Behind him, Dante sighed. “I’m getting fucking déjà vu.” Dante’s hand was curled, warm and firm, into Nero’s. Nero could feel the steady beat of the others heart. He bowed his head.

“Kid.” Dante sighed again. “Quit it already with the self-flagellation.” He squeezed Nero’s hand firmly and slid his arms around Nero’s waist, tucking him to his chest.

Nero flinched and turned his face away.

“Talk to me, Nero.”

The younger man stiffened in his arms and slowly turned to face him. “Dante, look. I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry that…we’re here. My fault. And that I-I…Fuck!” Nero growled and briskly scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

Dante latched onto Nero’s wrists and pried his hands from his face. “Hey, now. Easy, okay? There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Dante answered dipping his head to meet Nero’s darting eyes. “None of this…is in any way your fault.”

Nero pursed his lips disgustedly and dropped his eyes. “I should have been paying more attention.”

“Kid.” Dante sighed. “No offense, but even _I_ didn’t see this coming, okay? I’ve been doing this far longer than you and…” He paused to lift Nero’s chin to meet his eyes. “You’ve never dealt with devils like this before. The aristocracy is a whole different game.”

Dante winced. “I thought I dodged the bullet with these shit-heads years ago. Apparently not. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. It’s me who pissed them off. I dragged you into this and for that, I am truly sorry, kid.”

Nero shook his head fiercely and denied. “No! You didn’t do anything wrong!” His brow furrowed in anger. “You were just trying to save people and keep the rampaging demons under control! They should be fucking thanking you!”

Dante gave a half-laugh. “That would be the day kid. But, remember who you are dealing with.” He released Nero’s chin and barely resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose to stave off the oncoming headache. “Remember, these… _beings_ don’t really care about you or I and especially not about humanity. We’re just movable pawns, understand?” Dante said, seriously. “Every move they make is calculated to give them the best foreseeable result. So, to win against something like that…”

“We’d have to be unpredictable pawns.” Nero ventured.

Dante smirked. “Exactly. You’d be surprised just how little it takes to really gunk up the workings of a plan. And these guys don’t like having to reevaluate.”

Nero inhaled sharply and met Dante’s eyes with his own. “You…have a plan, don’t you?”

Nero looked so hopeful that Dante couldn’t bring himself dash his hopes. So, Dante shrugged and lied easily. “Partly. It’s in the works.”

“Okay.” Nero glanced around and quickly took Dante’s hand, tugging him into the room. “I need to tell you something,” he said under his breath as he pulled them through the bedroom and into the bathing area. Nero glanced around to make sure it was deserted. “I think…there’s less chance of being overheard in here. I hope.”

Dante tilted his head consideringly. Nero was practically bouncing with nerves as he glanced about. Dante decided to put him out of his misery. “Okay, okay. Out with it.”

Nero swallowed hard and visibly steeled himself.

“It’s about Trish _. She’s alive_.”

Narrowing his eyes, Dante pinned Nero with a stern stare. “ _What did you say_?”

Nero quickly lifted his hands and placed them on Dante’s shoulders. “Listen! She’s in the castle, here. I saw her. They’ve got her in a holding cell on the eastern side in the tower.”

Dante sighed, his eyes softening in understanding. “Kid. I know what you may think you saw…”

“NO! Shut up for a minute and listen to me! She said if you didn’t believe me to ask you if you remember that time she uh…caught you playing with dolls with a little girl?” Nero asked, tentatively. At Dante’s interested look, he continued. “Afterwards, you let the girl redecorate your office in pink and lace ribbons? You made Trish swear that she wouldn’t tell another soul about the…pink bow incident?”

Dante’s eyes widened and his breath left him in a whoosh of air. “She’s…alive? How-how is she alive? Nero, her heart stopped. No oxygen to the brain for that length of time, even for a devil—”

Nero shook his head and leaned in closer to Dante. “I don’t know.” He replied softly. “She doesn’t know either. We only managed to talk for a few moments before the guard came, for that matter but…I thought you should know.”

Nero smiled shakily. “Taking good news while we can get it, I guess.”

Dante snorted and wrapped his arms around Nero in a loose hug. “It is a bit of good news, kid.” He buried his nose in Nero’s neck. “Thank you…for telling me. I’m sure Sparta didn’t want you to say anything.”

“Yeah, he threatened me but…I couldn’t not tell you. I wouldn’t do that to you, Dante.” Nero said as he hugged Dante firmly, strong arms braced across Dante’s lower back.

Dante huffed. “I know, kid.”

Dante stayed snuggled into Nero, letting him take part of his weight as the news settled in. It was a double edged kind of relief. The relief that Trish was still alive buoyed him, but  now there was a concern about how he would get all three of them away from this place in one piece. He had three lives to be responsible for, once again. No doubt they had Trish under strict surveillance. For that matter, Dante worried about the reasons they decided to let Trish live. How long did he have before the proverbial hammer fell?      

Nero cleared his throat gently. “Hey. Since we’re here…what do you think of a bath? I can feel how knotted your back is. The medicated bath will help.”

“Yeah. Verge really was trying to be helpful earlier with the whole bath thing. Who knew it had it in him to be _courteous_.” Dante said, snidely as he slowly pulled away from Nero.

“I wouldn’t even bother but…my back is fucking killing me.” Dante winced.

Nero hid a smile behind his fist. “Getting a little old, are we?” He replied, offhandedly.

In the mature Dante fashion, he flipped Nero the middle finger and blew him giant raspberry. Old, his ass. Dante grumbled to himself. He’d been repeatedly beaten like a used up punching bag for at least a week now. He was entitled to his little aches and pains.

He quickly shucked his clothing and eased down into the clear water. The slow lapping of the hot bath eased his muscles, prompting him to release an involuntary moan of pleasure as the ventured deeper into the pool. Muscles that felt as though they had been knotted for weeks slowly relaxed as the enhanced liquid did its job. Only once he ventured into the deepest part of the pool, which barely reached his pecs, did he turn to glance at Nero over his shoulder. “You comin’ in anytime soon, kiddo? Or are ya too scared of the water?” He teased good-naturedly.

Nero growled, unmoved, his arms folded tightly in a pout.

Dante turned around fully and let himself sink into the water up to his shoulders. “Aww, I see.” He grinned and reached out of the water. “Can’t swim? No worries. Com’mere, baby, Daddy will take care of you.” Dante purred, lips curling playfully.

A thick red blush spread across Nero’s face as he cursed at Dante violently, but began to strip off his clothing. He was still grumbling as he waded into the bath, totally forgetting about his earlier concerns.

Dante chuckled and lifted his feet from the floor, letting the water take the most of his weight. Nero was adorably easy to fluster.

Nero glared as he eased closer to Dante. “Don’t ever say that again, you old pervert. That was beyond disturbing.”

The other blinked leisurely, gently moving his hands through the water to keep afloat and arched an eyebrow. “What’s that?”

“You know what, old man. Just don’t.”

Dante paused for a moment. “Hm? Ohhhhh…Now I see.” Dante grinned wickedly in realization. “Got a Daddy kink, kid?”

Nero sputtered and splashed the other in retaliation.

Managing to inhale a rather large mouthful of water in response, Dante choked and coughed, skimming a little ways away from Nero. By the time he got his breathing under control Nero had turned away from him and was roughly uncorking a vial of liquid soap taken from a nearby bathing shelf.

“Aw, don’t be that way, Nero.” Dante smirked between coughs as he watched Nero stomp, or what approximated a stomp while in deep water, closer to him. “I’ll help—"

Nero growled and slapped his palm over Dante’s mouth as soon as he got in range. “Shut up and hold still, old man.” He quickly tipped the contents of the vial into his palm and slid his fingers into Dante’s hair.

Despite the pinched look on his face, Nero’s fingers were gentle as they worked the soap into the silken strands. Nero took his time, running his fingers over Dante’s scalp and smoothing through the tangles. He felt Dante ease under his touch, subtly tilting his head back to give Nero better access. A small sense of warm pride bloomed in Nero’s gut at the complete trust Dante was showing him. The older man was turning into a boneless puddle under Nero’s hands, practically baring his throat. For once, Nero completely yielded to his instincts and in turn, a sense of peace seeped through the bond held taut between them.

Dante hummed contentedly and let Nero do as he wished. The feeling of the other’s clever fingers scratching down his scalp was blissful. He arched into his touch and sighed. He casually braced both hands on Nero’s hips, bowing his head to give Nero access to his lower neck. Once he felt Nero move his soapy fingers from his head to his shoulders, Dante leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss between Nero’s pecs.

He took the sharp inhalation for permission and slowly dropped kisses down Nero’s chest until he met water. Nero’s hands were frozen, resting on his shoulders as Dante looked up and sent him a half smile. He then dipped below the surface of the water and, using Nero’s hips as an anchor, let his lips slide down to brush against Nero’s thickening cock. He grinned to himself when he felt Nero’s hands tighten on his shoulders and briefly parted his lips to let the very tip of Nero slide into his mouth.

At this point, Dante’s lungs were starting to protest and he reluctantly pulled back and broke the surface of the water. Dante’s eyes sparkled when he saw how affected Nero had become.

A deep flush had settled over his cheekbones, plump lips parted and eyes glazed over. For once, Dante didn’t see the little spark of ruby in those eyes. He smirked. Definitely the time to take advantage of that.

“Back up, kid.” Dante urged, using his hands to gentle nudge the other toward the edge of the pool.

“Wha…why?” Nero stuttered, blinking rapidly but following along with the request. Feeling Dante’s lips moving down his chest was surreal. The gentle confidence Dante was showing lulled Nero into an easy complacency.

When his back met the wall of the warm stone that formed the pool, he gasped as he was lifted from his feet and set on the very edge, his hips halfway hanging off.

Dante grunted and growled to himself as he hefted Nero up, half-frustrated with his human weakness. If Nero hadn’t been mostly in the water, Dante doubted he would have the strength to lift him. Before, Dante could have bench pressed triple of Nero’s weight with ease. Now his was lucky to have been able to heft the kid a few feet. It was true that Nero was heavier and denser than a human, but Dante should still have had no issue. 

Feeling Nero’s perplexed gaze on him, Dante shook himself out of his morose line of thought. He’d deal with it later. Preferably by breaking every bone in Sparta’s face.

Dante cleared his throat and stepped between Nero’s parted thighs. Nero stared at him uncertainly, head tilted to the side. “What is it, Dante?”

Dante smirked and shook his head, choosing to lean forward in leu of a reply. He pressed his lips against Nero’s, feeling the soft, fullness of them and slipped his tongue out to lap at the bottom one encouragingly. Nero released a soft gasp and eagerly let his lips part beneath Dante’s. As Dante slipped his tongue into the warmth of Nero’s mouth, he let his hands stroke down Nero’s chest.

Nero moaned and trembled as Dante’s fingers traced over his nipples. He opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss, their tongues sliding against one another. The bond pulled taut between them and hummed with warmth. Nero lifted his arms and rested them around Dante’s neck, content to let Dante take control of the kiss. Every touch and slide of lips and tongue caused the fire in his belly to burn hotter. His hips bucked involuntarily.

Dante hummed into Nero’s mouth and reached between Nero’s thighs to palm the other’s thick erection. He eventually broke away from the kiss, leaning back to take in the bruised lips and dazed expression. A secretive smile curled the edges of his lips as he gently prompted Nero to lean back a bit.

Nero bit his lip as he watched Dante sink to his knees, feeling excited and strangely vulnerable. “D-Dante…what..” Nero whimpered softly as he felt Dante spread his thighs open further.

“Shh. Trust me, Nero.” Dante answered and leaned down to drag his lips over the root of Nero’s cock, tongue darting out to swipe over the warm skin. He nuzzled and lapped at Nero’s full balls before sliding his tongue further back.

“W-wait!” Nero cried, eyes wide as he stared down between his legs. “You’re not gonna ahhnn—” Nero’s mouth dropped open as his head fell back and a keening whine slipped past his lips as he felt Dante’s tongue lap over his hole.

Dante smirked and took a firmer hold of Nero’s trembling thighs. He figured the kid would like this…and he would bet his left _and_ right nut that this experience was a first for him. He cackled a bit in his head as he pressed his tongue just inside of Nero’s hole and in response Nero keened louder. Dante wrapped one hand around Nero’s throbbing shaft, bracing one of Nero’s thighs on his shoulder and _sucked_ on the rim of his hole, easing his tongue deep inside.

Nero’s legs jerked and twitched, forcing him to curl his fingers around the edge of the pool to keep from crashing all the way back. His eyes were wide as he watched Dante between his legs. He struggled and failed to keep his moans soft, his whole body buzzing with heat as Dante slid his tongue in and out of his loosening asshole. Nero shuddered hard, his stomach tightening in warning as his cock pulsed within Dante’s grasp.

“D-Dante…gonna cum!” He gasped desperately, reaching between his thighs to sink one hand in Dante’s hair.

Dante just hummed and thrust his tongue deep, massaging Nero’s inner walls as he dropped his thumb behind Nero’s balls to rub at the sensitive taint. At that, Nero arched his back and wailed, cum spurting from his cock in thick bursts.

Dante could feel Nero’s thigh trembling on his shoulder as he rode the waves of his orgasm and slowly pulled his mouth away. Nero would likely be oversensitive. He gently slid Nero’s thigh off of his shoulder and rose, letting the other eagerly slump against him. It seemed that the hard orgasm had scrambled Nero’s senses. The other was reduced to a mindless lump, head pillowed on Dante’s shoulder.

Dante let a smug grin peek through and gently ran his hands up and down Nero’s back. He could feel the heat and throbbing between his own legs still but was rather unconcerned. He could always take care of it later.

For now, Dante was content to bask in Nero’s afterglow, keenly felt through the bond. The echoes of Nero’s orgasm still softly vibrated through the bond.

“Holy shit.” Nero mumbled, still partly breathless. The awe in his voice forced a loud guffaw from Dante. “Glad it was good for you, kid.”

Nero flushed deeply and buried his head in Dante’s neck. “Shut up, you old pervert.” Nero grumbled, muffled.

“Back to being grumpy already?” Dante teased. “I’ll need to try harder next time.”

Nero lifted his head and leaned back, leveling narrowed eyes at the other. “ _Next time_?”

Dante winked and quickly pinched the younger man’s ass before diving backwards into the pool out of Nero’s reach.

“I’m’ma kick your ass, old man!”

Dante cackled aloud and dodged the vial Nero threw at his head.

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D  

A few hours later found them with Dante flat on his front and Nero kneeling just above the other’s ass.

Nero was in the process of spreading some cooling gel on Dante’s upper and lower back to ease the tightened muscles.

“Why are you so tight, anyway?” Nero mumbled, trying to keep the massage gentle as moved his hands over Dante’s slicked back.

Dante let out a pained grunt and grumbled into the bed. “Dunno, kid. If I were to guess…I would say it’s an after-effect of my physiology being changed so quickly. I lost a lot of muscle tone, you know.”

“Yeah, I noticed.” Nero replied, distracted.

Dante blinked and turned his head to look over his shoulder. “How noticeable is it?”

Nero sighed and shook his head. “It’s not as bad as you think. For a human, you’re still very muscular. You’re just not as…thick I guess.”

Dante huffed and propped his chin up on his folded arms. “Great.”

“Don’t worry about it Dante. Seriously. It’s not that noticeable.” Nero tried to reassure him. “I just noticed because I’ve spent a lot of time around you.”

Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Nero felt Dante tense under his palms and he huffed out a frustrated breath. Over a half an hour of massaging for nothing.

“ _What is it?”_ He called out, irately. He knew Dante was wriggling around beneath him, trying to get up but Nero wasn’t having it. Sparta had promised them time and he was going to get Dante to relax just a little bit, damn it! He rode out the squirming and the resulting huff in frustration and tried to send soothing vibes through the bond.

The last thing he wanted to do is call attention to the fact that even if Dante was serious about moving him, he was physically incapable of it. Nero felt the strain in Dante’s arms and shoulders when he lifted him out of the bath earlier. The Dante of before wouldn’t have flinched, but now, worn and exhausted as he was, Dante didn’t stand a chance against Nero’s strength.

The door opened to reveal a short, squat devil with thick horny protrusions around his forehead and jaw. He was dressed in a simple servants garb of plain brown canvas. He pulled a cart into the room and pulled off the cover.

“Just dinner,” Nero mumbled to Dante. “Be easy.”

“That will be all, thank you.” Nero ordered casually. “Leave.”

The servant bowed low and quickly scuttled from sight, closing the door behind him.

 “Kid, I’m starting to think you’re getting the hang of this 'devil lord’ business.” Dante snorted after the door closed. “Bossy, bossy. Shame on you.”

Nero didn’t respond other than starting to knead Dante’s back firmly, trying to smooth out the knotted muscles once again. Dante protested. Vigorously.

“Ouch! Fff—

“The hell, kid?!

“Okay-okay-okay. You’ve done enough now—

“Ow ow ow ow! What are you doing back there, separating the muscles from my spine!?”

“Dante. Shut. Up. And. Hold. Still!” Nero ordered, punctuating each word with a knuckle digging into a knot.

Eventually, Nero managed to smooth most of the aches and Dante laid plaint beneath him. He rubbed one last layer of muscle relaxant oil into Dante’s skin.

“There, now isn’t that so much better.” He stated proudly as he swung his body off Dante and onto the bed.

Dante just grunted, face pressed into the bedding.

Nero rolled his eyes at the others dramatics and went to fetch their dinner cart. He was relieved to find that all of the dishes and sides were common human foods. Fruits and vegetables.

“Here, Dante.” Nero called. “There’s strawberries even.”

“If there’s no pizza, thanks but no thanks kid.” Dante mumbled into the bed.

Nero released a gusty sigh. “Dante, when was the last time you ate?”

Dante turned his head and squinted at Nero. “I got in a few bites at the table the other night before I was ambushed. I’m good for a while. I can hold out.”

“You need the strength, Dante. You might have been able to go days without eating before but…now you cant afford to.” Nero said, trying to be reasonable.

Dante blew him a raspberry and turned his head the other way petulantly.

Nero bit off the urge to growl. “It’s like dealing with a toddler.” He grumbled as he filled up a plate with foods that he was reasonably sure Dante would like.

As Nero finished and stepped up to the bed, he warned Dante. “If I have to try and feed you, old man, I promise you, you won’t like it. Sit up and eat.”

Dante eyed him and idly wondered how much he could push Nero before the other snapped. Then again, going by how shitty he was starting to feel again, he probably shouldn’t push too much. Dante levered himself up with a groan, the pain in his back lowered to a dull ache. However, other aches and pains were spreading across various parts of his body. If he didn’t know better, he would swear he was going into another heat.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and took the plate with a barely concealed pout.

“Yech.” He wrinkled his nose and poked at the pieces of little green and white trees on his plate. “I’m supposed to eat this?”

Nero rolled his eyes. “It’s good for you,” He replied around a mouthful of broccoli. “Just eat it.”

Dante willingly and systematically popped the strawberries in his mouth, carefully working around the offending vegetables on the plate. He even ate the pieces of what he hoped was beef or pork. When he was down to the little green and white pieces, he offered the plate back to Nero, who took it without comment.

Dante had eaten the most of the plate, after all.

Nero set the cart aside and crawled back onto the bed. He urged Dante to lay back and curled up around him. Nero blinked in confusion when he felt the heat radiating from Dante’s skin and raised one hand to the other’s forehead. He stiffened.

“Dante, you’ve got a fever.” Nero mumbled and placed his other hand on Dante’s chest. He let himself sink into the bond, his eyes widening as the aches Dante was feeling echoed back to him. “Why didn’t you say anything?!” Nero asked, quickly and made to roll off of the bed again. “I’m going to fetch a healer.”

“No! Don’t.” Dante said as he latched onto Nero’s wrist. “It’s nothing…it’ll pass. I’m…fine.”

Nero pressed his lips together tightly but acquiesced. “Okay…” Nero replied uncertainly and lay down to pull Dante back into his arms. “But if you’re not better by morning, we’re doing something about it. Got it?”

Dante huffed tiredly. “Bossy, bossy. I’ll be fine, just need sleep.”

Nero remained unconvinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter, yay!  
> And for those of you that were upset about Trish...you see why I didn't answer your questions. ;)  
> I've got a plan...if it pans out.  
> As always, please read and review! I'd love to hear from you!  
> Until next time...


	7. Chapter 7

Sure enough, a little over an hour later, Dante had his head buried in a wooden bucket, throwing up the little food he had managed to ingest. Nero winced in sympathy and brushed his hair back.

“Dante, please let me go fetch a healer. Even just to ask for a vitality orb.” Nero pleaded. 

Dante coughed and spat, trying to take a deep breath between the convulsions of his stomach. “Can’t have an orb anyway.” He gasped. “Human. Not devil. Orb would make it worse.”

Nero sunk his teeth into his lip as Dante heaved repeatedly into the bucket. The older man’s shoulders were trembling as he tried to straighten so Nero helped him gently flop back on the bed.

Dante’s cheeks held the tell-tale flush of illness. His brow was dotted with sweat. Nero carefully took a cool cloth and wiped it across Dante’s forehead.

“I see the doe eyes, kid.” Dante rasped. “Somehow, I doubt that they’ll have it, but if it makes you feel better…ask after some aspirin. If they have it and…if I’m lucky…maybe I’ll be able to keep it down.”

Nero nodded quickly and slid off of the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He promised hurriedly. “I’ll bring some fresh water with me. Don’t-don’t move, okay?”

Dante gave a hoarse half-laugh and laid an arm across his aching eyes. “Trust me, Nero. I’m not moving any time soon.”

Dante heard the door snick shut and groaned miserably into the silence. He knew it. He should have figured. His body no longer had the resilience to fight off bugs or virus’. He was weak in body and spirit. He carefully forced his body to sit up and curled his fingers. Everything ached. Every. Single. Part. A frustrated huff left his lips when his head dipped weakly forward. The room was blurry and spinning. His sense of equilibrium was off. He laughed mirthlessly. Sparta wanted to render him helpless, he thought bitterly. It worked a little too well.

He ran a shaky hand through his sweat soaked hair and tried to rally himself together. He could feel his stomach clench again and nearly groaned.

By the time the door to the room reopened, Dante was once again hanging over the edge of the bed, feeling as though he had just vomited his spleen.

Quick footfalls made their way around the bed until Nero kneeled into his field of vision. “Hey, you need to sit up?” He asked quietly, one hand placed carefully between Dante’s shoulder blades.

Dante nodded tiredly and let Nero guide him back onto the bed. He blamed it on his illness that it took him nearly a minute to realize that there were others in the room aside from himself and Nero.

“The fuck, Nero?! I said aspirin…not to shout the whole fucking castle down.” He said, grouchily. He glared at his unwelcome guests from his prone position in the hopes that they would get the message to _get the fuck out._

Sparta, Vergil and Asher were standing at the end of his bed, talking lowly amongst themselves. Vergil looked unimpressed as he listened to the conversation between Asher and Sparta. Finally, Sparta sighed and they all took it as a cue to turn and stare at Dante.

Dante bared his, admittedly not very impressive at this point, teeth in blatant warning. “I swear…the first poor fucker that touches me will lose an appendage. I promise you.” His warning would have been far more impressive had his stomach not chosen that exact moment to force it’s meagre contents out. Dante counted himself lucky he had hit the bucket again and not his bedding. _Score,_ he mused sarcastically and waived Nero away when the other went to help him. Maybe it would be easier if he just hung over the edge of the bed until he passed out.

Sparta ignored the warning and sat down on the edge of the bed, just below Dante’s feet. Vergil circled up and around, crouching beside Nero, close to Dante’s head. He wordlessly offered Dante a tankard of water.

Grudgingly, Dante took it in one shaking hand as Nero helped him steady it. He washed out his mouth and handed it back. Definitely was not putting any more liquid in his stomach thank-you-very-much.

Nero watched as Dante was forced to throw up yet again, wincing at the painful sound of dry retching. He slipped one cool palm over Dante’s forehead and hissed.

“Dante, you’re so _hot_.”

The other half-chuckled. “Thanks, kid, but not exactly my sexiest moment.”

“No, _you idiot_ , you’re burning up! As in way too fucking hot. Your body is human. Your fever has to be approaching dangerous levels.” Nero growled, half for Dante’s benefit and half for the audience in the room. “The fever has gotten worse since I left!”

Without asking Nero wrapped an arm around Dante’s shoulders and forced him to lay back.

Dante winced, his skin feeling too tight and sensitive as he lay back against the rumpled sheets.

“It is as I said. The youngling has soul sickness.” Asher spoke up, pointedly looking at Sparta. “We knew it was a risk. There are consequences to restricting access to a devil’s core, especially for one as advanced as Dante. The seal is holding, but it is weakening him. Placing the seal is, quite literally, like cutting off blood flow to a vital organ. Traditionally, there is a period of weakness, but most others pull through without the symptoms Dante is now showing. His body is rejecting the seal.”

“What happens now, then?” Nero demanded, brow furrowed as he glanced between Sparta and Asher. “We remove the seal, right?”

It was Sparta who spoke up. “Unfortunately, we cannot—

“Fuck that!” Nero snapped, livid. He tucked Dante tighter to his side as ruby spread into his irises like a river of blood. His voice dropped into a low growl. “You. Are. Killing. Him. Fix it!”

Sparta snarled in return and the room fairly shook with the force of it. “ENOUGH! If you would stop your insolent tongue from wagging, I would explain.”

Dante turned a deathly shade of white and frantically tugged on Nero’s arm where it was curled around his torso. Vergil caught on first and moved to quickly pick up the bucket and place it within Dante’s reach. It was just in time as Dante violently emptied his stomach again. This time there was a small spotting of blood in the corner of Dante’s mouth as he sat up. He fell back, limp, into the cradle of Nero’s arms and groaned. “Fuck.”

The red had faded from Nero’s eyes as he watch Dante struggle. He hated that he was so useless in this situation. There was nothing he could do to help other than try to comfort Dante. It was frustrating him.

“So…could you explain, then.” Nero said with a forced calm. “Please.” He tacked on as respectfully as he could manage.

Sparta crossed his massive arms over his chest and sighed. “The seal is three-fold. The first part of the seal was activated by spell weeks ago. It would be the easiest to release. The second part of the seal was activated by the magical cuffs Asher supplied. The cuffs act as a conductive point for the second part of the spell. It is at this point that the seal starts to form in a metaphysical sense. Dante, no doubt, experienced weakness and tiredness during that time. The third and final spell completed the seal. It was done—

“At the dinner.” Nero interrupted. A bubble of rage growing in his chest. “When you wouldn’t let me go to him.”

Sparta glared at the interruption, but continued. “Yes. For the final part of the spell to hold, the spell caster must be touching actual flesh. During that time the seal, mostly invisible up until this point, is carved into the soul like a brand. It is…admittedly…a scarring process. Eventually, as scars are wont to do, the scar will fade and the spell can be removed. But, it is lengthy process and cannot even be begun until the scar itself fades to a substantial degree.”

“However, we clearly do not have the time to wait.” Asher added, eyes trained on Dante’s trembling form. “Sire,” he directed to Sparta, “he will die if we do not intervene. Soul sickness is not to be trifled with. And his case is so very advanced already.

“I know.” Sparta admitted grudgingly as he turned his attention to his youngest son. “He is unable to draw any energies from Nero at all now.”

Nero blinked in surprise to hear this. “He’s been drawing from me?”

Sparta snorted. “Of course, childe. He fuels you and you fuel him in return. It is all a part of the solari bond.”

“So…wait…shouldn’t I be sick or something along those lines too, then?” Nero asked, perplexed. “If Dante is cut off from his core, I am too, right?”

Unfolding his arms, Sparta stood and moved to crouch by Dante’s side. He placed a cool palm on the younger devil’s forehead. “No.” He sighed. “You are still able to access his core, Nero. It is only restricted from Dante himself.”

Dante grouchily tried to tip his head away from Sparta, warning him away with his eyes. He was unsuccessful, too afraid to really move in the off chance it would set off his testy stomach again.

“You are right that he is much too hot, however.” Sparta said as he stood again and before either Dante or Nero had a chance to react, scooped Dante up into a bridal style carry. “We must cool him off, quickly.”

Dante flailed weakly, mostly out of surprise at being lifted. Both he and Nero protested at the same time. Nero scrambled off of the bed and stood in front of Sparta with his arms outstretched. “I can take him, myself!” Nero insisted. “No offense, Sir but you’ll only upset him.”

Sparta huffed. “Children. Time is wasting.” He easily sidestepped Nero and moved towards the door. “Come. We can argue later.” He ordered brusquely.

“ _He_ can walk himself, thank you!” Dante grouched and squirmed in his father’s arms. He pushed ineffectually at the others chest as they were moving down the hall and into a new set of rooms. He was so preoccupied with trying to get released, he didn’t even notice the change in temperature or atmosphere. He was actually contemplating biting down on the thick forearm hooked over his chest when he finally noticed the cooling spray of water.

Dante’s eyes widened in surprise as he took in the new room. It was clearly magically altered. Towering at least twenty feet above them stood a waterfall surrounded by lush green plants and trees. The flowing current blew back a cool mist as the waters crashed down into the natural pool below. It looked like Sparta had simply scooped up some picturesque waterfall environment and had simply relocated it to the middle of his castle. Dante peered down over Sparta’s arms and saw that even the floor looked mossy and soft. Dante was struck by a deep pang of nostalgia. 

Nero fell in beside Sparta and looked at Dante concernedly. Dante was just blearily staring at the ground. “You…okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

Dante grunted and was about to respond when it struck him. The sense of nostalgia made sense now. This place looked exactly like the picture his Mother had hung on their living room wall. He had often caught her staring at it, almost entranced.

“This place…is what she was always thinking about.” Dante mumbled tiredly.

Nero blinked and looked back and forth between Dante and Sparta questioningly. “She…who?”

“My Mother. She had a photograph or painting or something of this place. I remember.” He winced and finally let his head drop back onto Sparta’s shoulder, too exhausted to hold it up any longer. 

Sparta hummed approvingly as Dante grudgingly relaxed in his arms. “She did. It was her most favored place in the castle. She loved it here.” The older devil smiled gently. “I come here often to think of her. And, my son…” Sparta huffed as he leaned down to set Dante down against a thick tree. “You are so very much like your Mother. Stubborn and willful almost to a fault. You embody her spirit.”

The cool tree bark against his back felt so blissful, Dante couldn’t help but press himself tightly against it. He ignored Sparta’s rambling, too overheated to really care. He swallowed hard. At least the nausea had abated. The general lower temperature in the room seemed to be helping to clear some of the symptoms. He could feel Nero hovering close over his shoulder and looked up just in time to see Sparta stripping to the waist.

“What…are you doing?” Dante asked, weirded out. Sparta hung his overcoat and shirt over the back of a stone bench. While Dante watched, Sparta twisted the long braid of his silver hair into a loose bun resting along his lower neck. Now bare to the waist, save for an amethyst amulet resting against his heavily muscled chest, Sparta turned back to Dante. “You must cool off. The fever is still peaked. The waters here are cool without being too chilled.”

“Yeah, I figured. Doesn’t explain why YOU are getting undressed.” Dante responded, not liking where this situation was heading.

Sparta raised an eyebrow, lip curling a little in amusement. Dante was being deliberately obtuse. He would have called him out on his rather desperate stalling technique but he sensed he was already about to have a fight on his hands. “You are feverish, I realize, but one would think that would be obvious. You are too weak to stand for long periods of time, so I will help you. Think of it as much needed father-son bonding time.”

Dante’s mouth dropped open as he watched his father shuck off his boots. “ _Bonding”,_ Dante spluttered, aghast. “Tell me you’re joking.” He quickly looked up to Nero, eyes wide and pleading. “Tell me he’s joking. Or I’m delirious?! Hallucinating, by chance?!! Or HE must be. Especially if he thinks I’m about to get in there with him willingly.” He finished, darkly.

Nero winced and dropped to his knees beside Dante’s tree. “Well…In the grand scheme of things, Dante…there are worse…things…”, he trialed off, weakly. Seeing Dante’s growing glare, Nero cleared his throat. “You know I would gladly help you, Dante. You know that! The problem is…this particular pool is warded to Sparta’s signature.” Nero averted his eyes. “I can’t get passed the ward to help you. The only one permitted is Sparta himself—”

“Or someone carried in by him, yeah yeah.” Dante interrupted. “I get the picture.”

“Enough chatter, children.” Sparta inserted, not giving Dante time to resist before he scooped him up from the ground again. “The longer you delay, the longer this will take.”

Dante flailed in response. The swift movement from the ground to the air had his stomach fluttering alarmingly. He held very still against Sparta, taking deep breaths. As amusing as vomiting all over his perfectly coiffed father would be, Dante suspected it would hurt far too much for him to even get any enjoyment out of it. By the time he had himself somewhat under control, Sparta was knee deep in the water.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Dante grumped, gritting his teeth as his lower back and ass dipped into the chilled water. By now Sparta was up to his upper stomach and Dante was partially submerged. Dante would never admit it aloud, but the cool water felt unbelievably good on his heated skin.

“Watch yourself,” Sparta warned, almost gentle, as he eased Dante’s legs down into the water. “Stand slowly and find your footing.”

Dante reluctantly grasped his father’s shoulder for support as he stood. The sand below his feet felt slick and soft, giving away under his weight. He grimaced and forced his muscles to stiffen enough for him to loosen his grip on Sparta.

“Got it. You can go away now.” Dante grumbled and swiped a piece of hair out of his face with a shaky hand. He could feel the cool water slowly sapping the heat from his skin. Closing his eyes, he eased himself lower into the water until the chill lapped at his lower jaw. 

Sparta released a soft, grating sound. It took Dante a moment to recognize it.

Laughter.

Dante’s crystal blue eyes glinted sharply as he turned to glare. “Something funny?” He asked, testily.

Sparta shook his head and let himself slip deeper into the pool. “Stubborn to a fault, my son.”

Dante opened his mouth to retort but Sparta cut him off.

“You may look like to me, but in every way…you are your Mother’s child.” Sparta spoke, softly. “Your mannerisms are eerily similar, I’ve noticed. She would have been proud.”

Struck dumb, Dante stared at Sparta incredulously.

Sparta smiled in a non-threatening manner but sharp canines still glinted in the low light. Dante squinted at him, suspicious.  

“Now then…” Sparta continued as he casually folded his arms over his broad chest. “We’ve gotten this part out of the way and your core temperature is dropping. While we wait for it to stabilize, perhaps now would be the ideal time to discuss your punishment.”

D~D~D~D~D~D~D

A little over an hour later, Dante laid stiffly among the now clean sheets. The overwhelming smell of sweat and sick was gone, the room thoroughly aired out. He stared up at the canopy above him listlessly. His thoughts spinning in a useless circle. he huffed irritably and turned over to his other side, careful not to move too quickly and jar his uneasy stomach. His exhausted body protested even that little movement.

Once Nero had carried him back to their rooms, he had gone with Sparta and Asher to consult the caster of the seal. The ambassador, Dante assumed. Dante was still to shaky to accompany them. It pissed him off to no end that he was virtually chained to the bed while the others discussed what to do about the seal. It was his body they were discussing. _His._ And to be not consulted in the least rankled Dante to the core. Frankly, he decided, he was pissed at all of them.

Vergil, on the other hand, had been a constant presence since the others left. Tucked into the corner of the room, the elder devil lounged in the armchair. And other than glancing up from time to time to check on Dante, Vergil’s attention remained fixed on the old tome spread open on his lap.

“Still don’t need a fucking babysitter, Verge.”

“Mm. We shall have to agree to disagree, brother.” Vergil responded calmly, still engrossed in the book. “Besides, this is part of your punishment, yes? You cannot be trusted with your own well-being, so steps have been taken to ensure your good health.”

Dante grunted irritably and turned again, putting his back to Vergil. He knew it was petulant and childish, but he was simply to damn tired to care. He heard the book close and judging by the soft thump, it had been gently placed on the floor. After that, it was quiet for some time before Vergil ventured to speak.

“If you would…humor me, Dante, I would ask you a question?”

Dante blinked tiredly, gaze fixed on the wall adjacent to the bed. There was a slight pause before he grunted. “What?”

“In the hallway…the things you spoke of. Did you really think Father would be capable of putting you through any of those things? Those…tortures?” Vergil asked, voice even and soft.

“Capable?” Dante questioned and grudgingly turned back over to face Vergil. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

“Dante.” Vergil paused, almost pained. “He wouldn’t…a light whipping with no blood drawn would be his harshest punishment for you. And he would never do that in the condition you are in. You truly believe...”

“Why wouldn’t I think that, Verge?” Dante interrupted, eyes tightened to slits as he attempted to keep a tight leash on his anger. “Tell me, what experiences do I have that would show me differently? We had a different childhood, you and I. It has never been clearer to me than it is now. He has no regard for me, or my _health._ Fucking look at me, Vergil! He’s practically killed me and for what?! So he can appease a bunch of devil lords? I don’t fucking buy it. There’s something more going on here. You know it and I know it. _He did this to me to keep me out of the way!_ ” Dante hissed through his teeth and reached one hand up to scrub over his eyes. He could feel the headache building.  

“That’s not…He wants to protect you!” Vergil growled, hands fisted in his lap.

“I DON’T NEED HIS FUCKING PROTECTION!” Dante roared, flying up and off the bed with surprising speed. Before he realized it, he had wrapped his hands around Vergil’s cravat. He pulled it tight as he bared his dull teeth. “Where was he when I actually needed him, huh?! When I was bleeding and broken?” Spittle flecked his lips as he raved, beyond angry. “And NOW, when I can fucking protect MYSELF, he swoops in and cuts me off at the _fucking knees.”_ Dante released Vergil and backed away, choking back a noise of frustration.

“The fucking beauty of it is…after all of this…he thinks he’s done me a favor.” Dante finished, flatly. “That I should be grateful.” Dante met Vergil’s eyes, color so very similar to his own and sighed. “He understands nothing about me. And neither do you. So, yes, I think he is very capable of doing whatever-the-fuck-he-wants because he’ll always come up with some kind of justification. In the end…It doesn’t matter.”

As the adrenaline wore off, Dante could feel the shakiness set in and he sat heavily on the bed. Resting his forehead on his palms, he let his heavy eyes slip closed. He felt wrung out, like an old rag left to rot. Frustration pooled behind his eyes. In response, he felt tendrils of comfort seep gently through the bond. Nero sent a soft pulse of contentment that felt like aloe slicked over an opened wound. Dante tried to breathe into it.

Vergil sat quietly, as he had through Dante’s tirade, hands folded in his lap. He felt off-kilter. Disgruntled. He knew Dante didn’t trust them completely, but it hadn’t occurred to him that Dante didn’t trust them at all. He was foolish, for not realizing so. Of course, Dante wouldn’t trust them. He berated himself. He’d been so blinded by the situation, he failed to anticipate the depth of animosity Dante must have been feeling.

After all, they hadn’t trusted Dante with the truth, either. His little brother was far from stupid, he knew. All of the untruths were bound to pile up at some point.

Vergil noted Dante’s heaving shoulders and fine tremors making their way through Dante’s limbs. Dante’s body was reaching its limit for the time being. His unimaginably strong, confident sibling had been reduced to something so much less. Dante had deserved better. In his heart of hearts, Vergil grieved for the independent man his brother had been. And yet…if it all went how it ought…perhaps something more, something better, could be birthed from these circumstances. Dante was resilient. Moreso than even Sparta recognized, perhaps. Vergil relaxed his neck and let his head rest against the back of the chair. “You should lay back. You look like you are going to shake apart, Dante.” He said quietly.

He waited and watched until Dante grudgingly did so. Even lying prone, the fine trembling in Dante’s limbs refused to cease.

“I understand why you feel the way you do and how the situation appears. From an outside prospective, it seems as though we’ve done more damage than not. And perhaps that is true.” Vergil paused and waiting for Dante to reluctantly turn his eyes to him.

“That was not our intention.” Vergil stated as leaned forward grimly, hands gripping the arms of the chair. “Listen carefully to me. I will only say this once. The _purpose_ of restricting your power is not humiliation or punishment. It may _appear_ so. We are not being cruel for cruelty’s sake. I swear it you. And while I _cannot_ , at this present time, explain the true purpose…I will not permit anyone to _abuse_ your situation. I will not stand for it. This I also swear.”

Dante narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and studied the other. Vergil never felt the need to obfuscate the truth, especially not to spare someone’s feelings. He was, in Dante’s opinion, _assholishly_ blunt at all times. Heh. _Assholishly._ Dante couldn’t contain the strained giggle that let slipped past his lips and quickly coughed to hide it. “I need a friggin’ vacation,” Dante muttered to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  

“Alright, Verge…say I believe you and that this whole cluster-fuck of a situation has a purpose beyond what I see.” Dante huffed and flopped carelessly onto his back. “Now, where exactly does that leave me? Not only am I useless in protecting _myself_ at the moment, but I’m also unable to protect Nero. And you know just as much as I do, that the kid needs it. With his new powers he’s like a Chihuahua on crack…yapping at everything and nothing.”

A low, irritated growl sounded from hallway just before a disheveled Nero popped his head into the room. “Did you just say what I think you said, old man?”

Vergil hummed in response, his voice taking an amused lilt. “Perhaps I shall go, for the time being and let you two discuss it.” He stood and picked up his book. “I’ll leave the babysitting to you then, Nero.”

D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D~D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a wee bit longer to get out than I had hoped. The interaction btw Dante and Vergil gave me fits. The next chapter shouldn't be as troublesome. I hope. Lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is definitely NSFW.

Dante propped himself up against the headboard and cleared his throat nervously as Nero strode into the room. “Heh-hey, kid. Fancy seeing you here.” He joked, half-heartedly. 

“Don’t even—,” Nero rumbled dangerously, eyes flashing at Dante as he passed Vergil, who was heading for the doorway.

Nero quickly shucked off his overcoat, letting it drop to the floor and turned to glance at Vergil over his shoulder. “Thanks…for keeping him company, Vergil. I appreciate it.”

“Certainly.” Vergil nodded and slipped from the room without further comment.

Nero turned and fixed his stare on his recalcitrant mate. “As for _you_ , old man. It seems you and I need to have a _little chat_.”

Dante tracked Nero with his eyes as the other approached the bed. “Yeah, look, kid. To be fair—”

“Shut up, Dante.” Nero interrupted, irritably. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Dante’s thighs. “I’m going to ignore your earlier commentary, you utter _ass_.” He grumbled, fingers curling around Dante’s wrists and pinning them in place.

“I… Nero, I didn’t mean that like it sounded.”

“Uh huh.” The skeptical slant to Nero’s brow said it all. The eyes holding contact with Dante’s held a surprising depth of ferocity.

“I swear, kid.” Dante responded earnestly, keeping his eyes fixed on Nero’s face. “It’s just—you’ve so much pressure with trying to balance out your new powers and I’m fucking _useless_ right now. If something should happen…”

Nero flinched and dropped his gaze.

“You don’t trust me to look out for you, do you? That’s the problem. I know you have more experience, but I thought you had more faith than that in me. Don’t you understand I just want to help?” Nero released Dante’s wrists and swiftly slid off of the bed. He had to turn away. The line of Nero’s spine was ramrod straight, but Dante noted a faint trembling in his hands.

Dante winced and slowly sat up, leaning the majority of his weight against the headboard. This conversation wasn’t proceeding as smoothly as he’d hoped. The underlying hurt in Nero’s voice was unmistakable and it caused an uncomfortable squirming sensation to bloom in his gut.

Guilt. He had upset his Dominant, who, he knew, was trying so very hard to keep it together in an impossible situation. As the silence drug on, Dante tried to formulate something to say that would erase the tension.

Finally, Nero cleared his throat and turned to face Dante, the line of his lips firm.

“I get it. I know it’s driving you crazy to be trapped here and dependent, but I thought…at least if I were here, communicating with you, we could work together to ease ache left behind from Sparta sealing your power.”

Nero averted his eyes and whispered, voice cracking with emotion. “I’m sorry, I’m not enough. It’s clear you don’t take me seriously. Everyone knows it and I guess…I can’t blame you...”

The more Nero talked, the more ill Dante felt until he couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to be honest with Nero. He knew Nero needed to understand. And yet the thought of having to expose his vulnerabilities terrified him. Fear had been bubbling since Trish’s supposed death. Fear that he couldn’t keep the people he loved alive. Fear that everything he had built over the years was soon to crumble to dust. But, worst of all, was the fear that he couldn’t outrun his own alignment, his true nature. It hurt and felt like a betrayal of the worst kind. His eyes stung dangerously as he felt the walls holding in his emotions crack.

He felt like he was going to fly apart. Emotions from the past weeks events built and built, topped with the despair echoing from Nero’s side of the bond.

To Dante’s humiliation, he couldn’t keep it all at bay any longer.

Dante’s breath hitched into a soft whine and he dropped his face into his hands in defeat.

“Kid! Stop. Just stop. Please.” He begged into his palms, voice watery.

Nero’s eyes snapped back to Dante at the sound of the pained whine and he stilled in shock. He noted the tell-tale trembling of Dante’s shoulders.

Dante…His Dante was…crying.

The familiar sensation of grief thrumming through the bond is what prompted Nero out of his temporary paralysis.

“Oh, love.” He whispered and quickly sat on the bed, drawing Dante’s stiffened form into his lap. “Shh. Dante. It’s alright.” He tightened his arms around the trembling form in his lap and buried his nose in the soft silver locks pillowed on his shoulder.

Nero couldn’t see Dante’s face so he gently tugged at the other’s wrists, to no avail.

“It’s okay to grieve, Dante.” He spoke into the Dante’s hair as he ever so slightly rocked from side to side. His inner demon rumbled in contentment as he comforted his mate. “I know you haven’t had the chance. You are the strongest man I know, but everyone needs a release. Even you.”

Nero propped his chin on the crown of Dante’s head and held him through the trembling and soft sniffles. Dante’s crying was nearly silent, as if even now he was trying to hold back.

Nero felt he ebb and flow of Dante’s pain, fear, and grief through the bond as the minutes passed. Dante, he knew, had a lot to grieve. Probably more than Nero could fathom.

Finally, Dante let his hands drop from his face and his whole body slumped into Nero’s. Boneless and drained.

Nero reached out and gently tipped Dante’s head up to see his face. The edges of his eyelashes were wet and clumped together. His whole face had a light pink hue that contrasted against the drying trials of wetness on his cheeks. Dante’s lips were red and raw as if he had been viciously biting them to keep sounds contained.

Nero tried to meet Dante’s eyes, but the other had them averted in embarrassment. So Nero leaned in and captured Dante’s lips gently with his own.

He poured all of the love he felt into that kiss, trying to convey what words couldn’t. Adoration. Comfort. Acceptance.

When he felt Dante respond desperately, Nero deepened the kiss. He threaded his fingers deep into the other’s hair to keep his head still as Nero thoroughly ravished Dante’s mouth.

He wanted to leave no question of how he felt about his mate.

Dante gasped into the kiss, breathless and flushed when he felt Nero palming the hardening flesh between his thighs.

“Please.” He whispered softly into Nero’s mouth.

Nero answered by swiftly rolling them until he lay flat on the bed with Dante straddling his hips. Nero’s arms kept Dante flush against his chest as he took the other’s mouth again, his tongue dipping and tracing over the contours.

Dante let a submissive whine slip passed his lips.

Nero loosened one arm and after a whispered order of ‘be still’ in Dante’s ear, let his fingers grow claws. He reached down and easily shredded through the fabric of the pants around Dante’s hips.

Once Dante was able to spread his legs more easily, he did so, but still lay loose and plaint on Nero’s chest. Blessedly, blissfully numb, Dante was content to finally slip into his submissive mindset and let Nero move him as he wished.

His breath caught in relief as he felt thick fingers prod the clenching hole between his cheeks. He ached to be touched. So much so, that he whined again when he felt Nero pull away.

“Shh. One second. Need lube, sweetheart.” Nero crooned softly as he stretched to rummage through the bedside table.

But Dante shook his head just slightly. “No lube.” He whispered, unwilling to lift his head from Nero’s chest. “Please.” He begged.

Dante felt when Nero finally understood what he was asking. The bond echoed with a sense of anticipation.

“You sure?” Nero asked, as he pulled back his hand to pet through Dante’s hair.

Dante nodded, a thrill going up his spine.

Nero hummed. “Okay. Speak up if it gets to be too much.”

Dante nodded against his chest.

“No, Dante. I need a verbal response from you.” Nero reprimanded, gentle but firm as his Dominant half took control. He easily tugged Dante up his chest until the other had his head pillowed on Nero’s shoulder. “Do you understand?”

Dante’s heart fluttered a little at Nero’s tone, but he answered obediently. “I-I understand, Nero.”

“Good boy.” Nero rumbled and simultaneously drove two thick, dry fingers deep into Dante’s ass.

Dante keened, mouth dropping open at the sudden ache and entry but was unable to stop himself from spreading his legs open further in welcome.

Nero scissored his fingers and worked them deeper, while he kept Dante pinned with his other arm.

As Nero began to work Dante’s hole open roughly, he kept his eyes on Dante’s face. The pleasure flashing over it reassured Nero that Dante needed this. The sharp burn would keep Dante aching for days by the time they were done.

Nero purred at the thought.

Dante moaned desperately as Nero roughly raked his fingers over Dante’s prostate and shuddered.

Nero slipped his fingers free and Dante cried out.

“Shh.” Nero ordered. “I’m going to give you instructions. Are you listening?”

Dante panted against Nero’s shoulder and nodded. “’M listenin’.”

“Good boy.” Nero praised and gently tapped Dante’s lips with his two fingers. “Open.”

Dante let his lips part and Nero slipped his fingers into the others mouth, tapping them gently on his tongue.

“Perfect. Now, I want you to turn your ass around and get my cock between these lips. I want you to just hold it there, on your tongue like this. Do not suck. Do not use that tongue. Just hold it. Got it?”

Dante hummed around the fingers and Nero grinned wickedly, his eyes glinting a deep garnet. “Such a good boy.” He withdrew his fingers and smacked Dante’s ass. “Get moving.”

Dante was in a bleary, pleasurable haze and quickly moved into position, his ass now by Nero’s face. He gently pulled Nero’s cock free from his pants and felt his mouth water. He eagerly parted his lips and curled his tongue around the pulsing column of flesh.

Dante almost jolted in surprise when he felt Nero petting his flank. “Mm. Perfect.” Nero purred, proud. He could tell by the dilation of Dante’s eyes and the looseness of his muscles how far Dante had fallen into his submissive state of mind. Nero’s hope was that after this session, Dante would learn to trust himself and Nero both.

“Just hold now, remember.” Nero grinned and without warning plunged his tongue deep into Dante’s pink, loosened hole.

Dante whimpered and accidently jerked, letting Nero’s cock in deeper than what he was supposed to.

Nero quickly pulled back and smacked Dante’s left ass cheek.

“Is that what I said? I told you to hold still.” Nero barked and waited until Dante resettled into position before he moved back to lap over the outside of Dante’s hole.

Dante’s thighs trembled, trying not to buck into Nero’s tongue.

Nero hummed and sunk his tongue deep again, experimentally flicking it over Dante’s inner walls. He would be making a note of how much his mate seemed to love this, judging by how thickly his cock was drooling on Nero’s chest.

He pulled his tongue free and replaced it with three fingers. He drove them deep into Dante’s ass and held them there.

He felt Dante cry out around the thick flesh pressing his mouth open, but manage to hold still.

“Hm. Good. Hold tight.” Nero purred and proceeded to fuck Dante’s hole with his fingers, making sure to pound directly onto Dante’s prostate.

Nero watched Dante’s fists clench tightly on either side of his hips and shuddered as Dante moaned freely around his cock.

But Dante managed to obediently remain still.

“Oh. I forgot to tell you.” Nero hummed conversationally as he fucked his fingers deep into the other man. “You have a new rule to follow. Your first rule. Are you listening, hm?”

Dante nodded as much as he could around Nero’s cock and released a needy moan.

Nero could see spit slick lips trying desperately to hold still and couldn’t deny the thrill that raced through him at having such an effect on Dante.

“From now on, you’re not allowed to cum unless you are split open on my cock.” Nero ordered and watched gleefully as Dante trembled with the effort of not cumming on the spot.

“Now, pull your mouth of my cock and turn back around.”

 Dante did so, moving faster than what he thought he could, considering how dizzy he was.

His lips were red and slick, mouth sensitive even though he hadn’t done much. He felt strung tight as he turned his body around.

Nero’s hands helpfully curled around his hips and helped him into place. He ended up kneeling over Nero’s erect shaft, not touching it but hovering.

Nero carefully leaned forward and licked over Dante’s sensitive lips. Dante shuddered and let his eyes close.

“Mm. No, no. Open those pretty blues. I want you to look at me.”

Dante swallowed and slowly opened them, meeting Nero’s eyes.

“Good boy. Now, do not look away from my eyes. Understand?”

“U-understood.”

“I’m serious. The entire time, Dante. I don’t want there to be any miscommunication.” Nero stated firmly and tightened his hold around Dante’s hips.

Dante’s heart started to race as he caught on and he nodded quickly. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, Nero smiled and snapped his hips up, driving his cock inside Dante to the hilt with one deep thrust.

Dante’s mouth dropped open and a high pitched whine echoed through the room as he felt Nero’s cock split him wide. He could feel his eyes widening as heat rushed up his spine at a dizzying speed and before he understood it, his orgasm crashed through him in a violent wave.

He tried desperately to keep his eyes locked with Nero as he writhed, impaled deep. Nero braced him up as his whole body shook and trembled.

He felt Nero’s adoration echo through the bond just as Nero set a punishing pace. Nero pounded his cock into Dante’s plaint body over and over, rendering Dante’s vocal cords useless but for the whimpers and whines.

Finally, Dante’s eyes rolled back in utter pleasure as Nero used his body. Everything simultaneously felt like it was too much and not enough. Before he knew it, Dante was climaxing again, caught in Nero’s embrace.

Time blurred passed until Dante climaxed one final time.

Just before Dante’s vision grew black at the edges, he felt the bond thrum a deeper tone than it ever had and something locked into place.

Like puzzle pieces fitting together.

It felt like home.  

TBC 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. Seriously. And, it's not the longest. I know. I promise I am working on this piece. Work has just been...utter crap. 
> 
> Anyway, please feel free to comment. I honestly didn't edit this chapter so if something doesn't seem right, please tell me.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
